Even Changes Can Change
by Luke Wolfpack
Summary: Even Changes Can Change. Sequel to Everything Changes. It is the second semester of their freshman year and the friends go through some new changes. Will the friendship and love between them survive what is to come? Taito. Contains Yaoi.
1. New Beginnings

_Author's Note: Okay, everyone – the sequel to Everything Changes. For those of you who read Everything Changes while it was being posted, you know I updated that story like a crazy person. I almost published a new chapter each night. I wrote that all during winter break but now I am back in school. That means this won't be as consistently fast but I will try my absolute hardest. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. As I did with the last one, I am just going to write it without thinking of it. I didn't plan out anything in the last one other than Tai and Matt would be together by the end. I actually thought Sora and Gwen would end up together but when I wrote that last chapter, they ended up not. Veronica ended up with Bryan even though he raped her. Clair and Izzy ending up together was a no brainer. There will be a new main character from Digimon in this story and I want to include all of the Digimon characters at some point. Maybe at the same time or maybe not. Who knows? You'll have to read and find out. This story will be different in that it will cover more time. I want to write about almost the entire second semester of their freshmen year. The last story ended in late November in my mind and this one starts in January. Enjoy! Oh yeah – I don't own any part of Digimon or the characters I am using from it. This fanfic contains yaoi as well, so don't read it if you don't like yaoi. You have been warned._

**CHAPTER 1 - New Beginnings**

* * *

Matt sat at his desk and opened up his journal for the first time. Tai had bought it for him for Christmas so he could record his life on paper and then turn it into song lyrics later. Matt picked up a pen and started writing.

Dear Journal,

It is January the fifth and I am finally writing in you. I am currently on winter break so I haven't been up to too much other than regular holiday things. I think I am still over from Tai's New Year's Eve party. His parents were out of town and left him in charge. How stupid can you be? Of course Tai is going to through a party in their absence. It didn't become too out of control but there was a lot of alcohol and I drank a bit too much champagne. I got to bring in the New Year by kissing the most amazing man in the world though. Tai and I kissed like we had never kissed before when the ball dropped. It was purely magical. Of course all of our tipsy friends made immature sound effects to embarrass us but it didn't work on me this time. Izzy was at the party with his fiancé, Clair. The two of them are still going strong as ever. Izzy convinced Clair to move into the university-owned apartments that are located on campus. They are actually just a few buildings over from my dorm building actually. Izzy and Clair both ended their previous housing contracts and they will be moving into the apartment when they return to the University of Tokyo in a couple of days. Clair agreed solely on the term that they sleep in separate bedrooms. Clair wants to maintain her virginity until marriage and Izzy is supportive. I know he must be getting tired of jacking off every night when he has such a beautiful woman. The two of them will probably get married this semester according to Izzy. They haven't set an exact date but they decided that they want to wed soon. Going, back to the party, Sora and Gwen were also there. Sora lives in town and Gwen lives one town away. They are still the best of friends. Last semester, Gwen developed feelings for Sora but she has now put them behind her. She is no longer hung up on Sora and is looking to start dating again when school resumes. Sora says that she wants to start dating as well. I am glad she is over me. I love Sora to death but I can't help it that I'm gay. Sora just has a little too much vagina for my taste. I shouldn't be talking bad about people in this journal, should I? Tai will read it when I am out of the dorm and then tell everyone. That is probably why he got me this. Now he can read about what I am thinking. I guess that isn't too tragic. I tell him everything as it is. We have a very open and honest relationship. Speaking of relationships, my brother is dating Tai's sister once again. They have broken up and gotten back together so many times. TK and Kari are cute together though so I am supportive. I mess with TK sometimes but he got some brownie points from me by being so supportive when I told him that I was gay. My parents were too. I came out to my family when were all together on Christmas. I know I probably shouldn't have picked a holiday but who cares? My dad, whom I live with, told me he knew it already since I wasn't bringing back any girls back to the apartment from my concerts with my band. My mom was shocked but that is only because she doesn't know me well. It took her awhile to adjust to the news. She is still adjusting to tell you the truth but I'm sure she will be fine. She wasn't surprised when I told her that I was dating Tai though. They always thought it was strange how close we always were. Even as friends growing up, Tai and I must have been subconsciously in love with each other. TK of course had to tell Kari as soon as he heard that I was dating her brother. She was stunned as you can imagine due to the fact that Tai isn't out to his family yet. She blackmailed him with this news and Tai has been doing all of Kari's chores since then. Tai promised me he would come out to his parents while he is here. He is returning back to college with me in a couple of days so time has almost run out. I promised to help him through it. Tai knows that I don't tolerate him keeping his true self a secret. I am getting ready to head over to my man's apartment soon. TK is coming with me to occupy Kari. There is no need to come out to her since she already knows and her presence during Tai's confrontation with his parents will probably just make things harder for him. I must be off soon. I promise I will write in you more often.

Matt

* * *

Matt and TK walked to the Yagami's apartment building. The brothers had become closer as they got older.

"So, is Tai going to tell him parents today?"

"Yep."

"Can I watch?"

"No."

"Can you answer anything in more than just one word?"

"Maybe." Matt smiled at how childish his brother still acted for being in high school.

"Is Tai going to tell them that he is dating you?"

"I really don't know TK. Let's let Tai admit that he is gay before he moves onto his love life. You are only coming over to spend time with Kari."

"So while everyone is in the living room talking about Tai being gay, I'll be alone with Kari."

"I suppose so."

"Sweet! We'll be all alone in Kari's bedroom."

"We are going to be right outside the door. It is not like their living room is fifty miles away. We'll be able to hear you two. Besides, Kari is a sweet, young girl. Please don't pressure her into doing things that she isn't ready for. She is only fifteen years old, as are you. You two don't need to be having sex."

"Are you and Tai having sex?"

"That is none of your business, little bro."

"I'll take that as a yes. How come you can have sex and I can't?"

"I am an adult and you are still a kid. That's why."

"You're eighteen. You haven't even been an adult for a year yet. I'm not a kid either! I'm a teenager now, you know."

"Yeah, yeah TK. The point is, Kari is too young, even if you think you aren't."

"You're such a hypocrite!"

"No I'm not. I didn't have sex until a couple of months ago so you can wait that long too. Enough talking about sex by the way. We are here now." Matt and TK walked into the apartment building and up the stairs to the floor with the Yagami apartment. Matt knocked on the door. Tai answered.

"Matt!"

"Not this again, Tai."

Tai stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I meant Yama." Tai put his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you so much, Yama." Tai kissed his boyfriend.

TK stuck out his tongue. "Ew! Can we cut dial down the boy-on-boy P.D.A., please?"

Matt glared at him angrily. "You're just jealous, TK." He turned back to his boyfriend. "I love you too, Tai. Are you ready to do this?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's get inside. It's January, you know. It's not exactly warm out here." Tai led the two boys into his apartment. Kari ran over to TK and threw her hands around him.

"TK! I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you since New Year's Eve."

"I know. It seems like so long ago."

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Okay, Joanie and Chachi, let's move it along."

The hugging couple turned around. TK looked confused. "Who are Joanie and Chachi?"

"Have you never seen Happy Days?" TK shook his head to indicate that he hadn't. "It's a classic American sitcom. Watch it some time. Now you two should go play together."

TK smiled. "Okay, Tai. If you insist."

"Have fun."

Matt looked at his younger brother. "But not too much fun." TK frowned a little and Kari led him to her room. Tai led Matt into his living room. His mom was cooking something in the kitchen. From the rancid smell, Matt knew it would taste horrific. Tai's dad was watching television. Tai paused and looked at Matt. Matt gave him an encouraging look. Tai knew that he had put this off long enough.

"Um…mom and dad?" Tai's parents turned away from what they were doing and looked at him.

"Yes, Tai?" they said in unison.

"I need to talk to you both." Tai's dad turned off the television and his mom walked out of the kitchen. She sat next to her husband on the couch.

"Uh…mom…shouldn't you not leave your food in the kitchen like that?"

"I'm sure its fine. It will just be a little burnt. It won't be the first time."

Tai mumbled to himself "God knows that's right."

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Oh…uh…nothing mom. Anyways, I need to tell you both something." He paused.

Tai's dad, who Tai got his impatience from, rolled his eyes. "Well, out with it then."

"I don't know how exactly to tell you this, so I am just going to come out with it. Mom and dad, I'm gay." Tai looked at them waiting for their reactions. Matt's eyes went back and forth between Tai and his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami sat on the couch staring at their son. Tai's mom was the first one to speak.

"Well, that is quite an announcement. I must say that I am not overly-surprised. You didn't date that much in high school and you clung to Matt like a child does a blanket. I always thought you two were secretly dating behind my back actually." She laughed briefly and continued. "I am glad you are being honest with us Tai. I still love you just as much as I did when I thought you were straight. I can see that Matt is just as supportive. I assume he is here for moral support."

Tai looked at Matt and Matt silently spoke to him with his eyes. Tai knew he wasn't done sharing news. "Well, mom, Matt is here because this news concerns him too." Mrs. Yagami looked puzzled. "Matt and I are a couple now. We started dating in November."

"Wow, I suppose I was right after all then. Well, not really, but you two did get together eventually I suppose. I am happy you have found someone as good as Matt. Matt, you are practically like family to us the way you and Tai always hung out here. I'm sure you will take good care of my son."

"Of course I will, Mrs. Yagami. Thank you so much for your blessing. It means a lot to both of us." Matt slipped his hand into Tai's. Both of Tai's parents took notice. Everyone turned to Mr. Yagami since he had not spoken since Tai had relayed his news.

"Uh…dad?"

"What?"

"Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something similar to what mom had to say."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want my one and only son to be some fairy."

"I'm not a fairy. I'm possibly the most masculine gay guy in Japan."

"Still, I don't want to have a fag for a son."

Hearing that word triggered anger in Matt's mind. He hated that word so much. It reminded him of being gay-bashed last semester. He couldn't stand there at let Tai's father call Tai that. "Mr. Yagami, if I may, Tai is still the same boy. He is still masculine, athletic, popular, outgoing, and strong. Nothing has changed. Tai has always been gay so I don't understand how you can look at him any differently."

"Stay out of this, Matt. This doesn't concern you. This is between me and my son." Mr. Yagami and Matt glared at each other. "I am not having a gay son under my roof!" Mrs. Yagami put her hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"Honey, don't you think you are reacting too strong to this. Tai is the same person after all. What Matt said was true."

"I am not overreacting! I am standing firm on what I said. Tai, if you want to be gay, fine, but you aren't living in this apartment."

"You're kicking me out?"

"That's exactly what I am doing!"

"Where do you expect me to live?"

"You live in your dorm during the school year. We have already paid for your housing so you are staying there until summer. As for the summer and holiday breaks, you are on your own."

"But dad…"

"I mean it!" Tai's mom tried to get her husband to reconsider but he couldn't be talked down. Tai and Matt went into Tai's bedroom and got his things together. Tai sat down on his bed and cried.

"Tai, it's okay. You can live with me and my dad for the next couple of days. We are about to go back to college anyways. I'm sure you can stay there over the other holiday breaks too. My dad might even let you spend the summer. He is at work most of the time anyways. Your dad will probably calm down by that time regardless. I'm sure he is just mad now. I bet he changes his mind soon. There is no need to cry. Everything will be alright." Matt put his arm around his boyfriend.

Tai wiped away his tears. "Thanks, Yama. I hate that you are seeing me cry. I'm your man. You're not supposed to see me crying."

"It's fine, Tai. Everyone cries and it is so special that you are comfortable enough to cry in front of me."

"Thanks. Do you really think everything will be fine?"

"I sincerely do."

"Okay, I trust you." Tai kissed his boyfriend and stood up. "I guess we are moving this stuff to your apartment now."

"I guess so. I'll go get TK." Matt walked across the hall. Tai's parents were in their bedroom. Tai's dad didn't want to look at Tai and his wife was still trying to get him to reconsider. Matt looked into the empty living room where they just were only ten minutes ago so Tai could be honest with his parents. Matt knocked on Kari's door. He didn't hear a response so he opened it. He saw his brother and Kari making out on her bed. He walked in and loudly shut the door behind him. The pair of teenagers jumped. They looked up to see Matt standing over them with his hands crossed.

"Oh, hey bro. How did the talk go with Mr. and Mrs. Yagami." He laughed nervously hoping Matt would ignore the fact that he was laying in bed with Kari.

"It went horrible." He looked over to Kari. "Your father kicked your brother out."

"What?"

"He is packing his things and coming to stay with me until we go back to school. TK, I think it is best that we leave as well. Mr. Yagami isn't too thrilled with me either and I bet he is mad at you too by extension. I also don't think discovering that his young daughter is making out with my brother on her bed is going to help anybody. TK, come help us take Tai's things to dad's apartment. Would you like to assist us, Kari?"

"Sure. I'll do anything I can to help. I can't believe my dad did that. I'll talk to him later."

"That will probably be helpful. Come on you two, let's go." Kari and TK got up and got their shoes on. The three of them walked to Tai's room to help him with his luggage. Between the four of them, they managed to get everything. They exited the apartment ignoring the smoke that was coming from Mrs. Yagami's burning food. They knew the smoke detector would go off eventually to alert her that her food needed to be extinguished. They had other things to worry about.

* * *

Sora knocked on the Ishida apartment. Matt answered and invited her in. "Hey, Matt, how is Tai doing?"

"He is doing well. I'm glad you came over. Ever since he got kicked out yesterday he has been depressed. It is perfectly understandable of course. He is laying on bed right now. My dad said that Tai can stay with us as long as he wants. My dad makes us leave the door open at night though. He said that if he isn't having sex in this apartment, than I'm not either. I think the real reason is that he doesn't want to hear his son be fucked by another guy." Matt laughed and Sora joined him. Matt was trying to lift the cheerless spirit dwelling in the apartment.

"Well, I know something that will cheer him up."

"What is that?"

"I'll tell both of you at the same time."

"Okay, let me get Tai." Matt walked into his bedroom and came out pulling Tai by the arm. Sora giggled at how Matt could make Tai do something he didn't want to do like get out of bed.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey Sora. I wasn't sleeping by the way. It is one o'clock in the afternoon. How lazy do you think I am?"

"Since you are still in your pajamas, I would say pretty lazy."

Tai looked down. "Oh."

"Anyways, I have some good news."

"What?"

"Mimi is moving back to Japan permanently." Both boys' expressions turned to joy. "She is arriving in a couple of hours. I thought coming with me to pick her up from the airport would cheer you two up. We can leaver her multitude of luggage with her parents and take her out to eat."

Tai grinned widely. "That sounds amazing, Sora. I should go get ready."

"Wait! There is more good news."

Matt kept his excited expression painted on his face. "What else?"

"She is transferring from her college in New York to the University of Tokyo this semester."

"That's great. Is she living on campus?"

"Yes. She said she was lucky to get housing because not that many people ended their housing contracts."

"How much time to we have before her plane lands?"

Sora looked at her watch. "We have about two hours."

"Okay, Tai, you go get dressed and I will call up some more of our friends to go."

Tai looked at his boyfriend with a pouty expression. "But Yama, I wanted you to come help me dress."

"Tai…"

"Please?"

"Okay, you know I can't resist you. Sora, would you mind rounding up some people? Tai and I will meet you all at the airport. It looks like Tai wants to take advantage of the fact that we will have the apartment to ourselves."

"Okay, no problem. Be safe, you two. Also, remember that you only have about two hours. The airport is close to your apartment so it shouldn't take you two long to get there. I'll see you two then." Sora waved and saw herself out of the apartment. Matt looked over at his boyfriend who had taken his shirt off while Sora exited. Despite it being winter, Tai miraculously kept his tan. Matt looked like a vampire next to him but Tai loved Matt's pale skin. Matt walked into his bedroom while removing his shirt. Tai smiled at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. He stepped into the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Tai and Matt walked quickly down the street. "Matt, we are going to be late to pick up Mimi."

"One – don't call me Matt. Two – whose fault is it if we're late Mr. Horny?"

"You were horny too you know."

"Yeah, because you were naked. I can't help it that I think you are hot."

"Why thank you, Yama. You re-fixing your hair took some time too though. It doesn't have to look perfect always."

"I like making my hair perfect."

"I think I might cut your hair off while you sleep one night just to see how dramatically you would react."

"I would cut your balls off while you slept if you did that."

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right. That would ruin sex completely. I would do something evil though. You have my word on that."

"Don't worry, my baby Yama. I would never mess with your hair. I only mess with it in bed."

"I know you do."

"I can't help but run my fingers through it though. It's so long and beautiful."

"Thank you Tai." Matt put his hand into his boyfriend's as they continued to hurry. They finally arrived at the airport. Matt saw Sora's red hair in the distance and walked towards the group she was with. He saw that she was standing next to Izzy. Next to him was Joe, a tall boy they were friends with who was in his sophomore year at a prestigious private university that focused on medical studies. Everyone thought it was comical that Joe was pre-med considering he got queasy at the sight of blood sometimes. Matt also saw TK and Kari who were holding hands. Next to Kari was Yolei, a purple-haired girl with glasses that went to their high school. Everyone knew that she was obsessed with Mimi even though she only met her a couple of times. There was a short boy named Cody next to her. He didn't talk much but he was wise beyond his years. Matt and Tai walked over to their group of friends who greeted them. TK and Kari had told all of their friends that Matt and Tai were dating. Tai knew that they must have also informed everyone about Tai being kicked out because everyone asked how he was doing. Matt turned towards Sora. "Sorry we are late."

"Actually, Mimi's flight was delayed so you two are right on time."

"When is it getting here?"

"It should be landing here in about a half-hour. I called up all of our friends as you can see. Davis and Ken should be coming any minute now. I don't know why they are late."

Tai smiled at the mention of Davis. Davis was like the little brother that Tai never had. He looked up to Tai. Tai hadn't seen him since before Christmas. He hoped Davis was supportive of him being gay. "Well, if Davis is anything like me, he had a good reason to be late." Tai winked at Matt.

TK sighed. "Tai, do you have to make jokes about screwing my brother?"

"Of course. If you were having sex with a boy as hot as him, you'd be bragging too."

"I'm straight, Tai."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I heard how you and my sister were making out on her bed yesterday."

Everyone's eyes turned to Kari and her face turned as red as a tomato. She glared at her brother with fury. "Tai! I can't believe you said that out loud!"

"Sorry sis. I can't help myself sometimes." The group stood around in their group and talked amongst themselves. They stood outside of the airport as they waited for Mimi to walk out of the door with her parents. Tai looked over into the park next to them. He saw something moving in the bushes. Tai's suspicion grew and he had to investigate. He pulled Matt with him.

"Tai, where are we going?"

"We're going over to the bushes."

Everyone rolled their eyes at this. They were getting tired of Tai bragging about all of the sex he was having with Matt. They all thought he was going to have it in the bushes that were only across the street from them. "Why are we going to the bushes?"

Tai looked at everyone's expressions. "We'll it isn't to have sex if that is what you perverts over there are thinking!" Everyone looked shocked since they all were thinking that Tai was leading Matt to go have sex with him. Tai led Matt across the street and stopped in front of the bushes.

"Tai-"

"Shush!" Tai put a finger over his lips. He looked at the bushes. They were shaking and moving again. He knew that somebody must be in them and he was determined to find out who. Tai moved around to the other side as to not expose whoever was in there to the group of friends still watching them. Matt followed him. Tai reached towards the bushes and opened them up some. He gasped.

"What is it Tai?" Matt moved forward and looked in. His mouth dropped. Davis was giving a blowjob to Ken, an extremely intelligent boy whom they were friends with." Davis took Ken's penis out of his mouth and looked up at his idol.

"Uh…hey Tai."

"Davis, why are you giving a blowjob to Ken?"

"Uh…because he gave one to me first." Davis broke into a nervous laughter do to the awkwardness of the situation. Ken rapidly pulled his pants back up to cover himself. He was unable to make eye contact with Tai or Matt because he was so shy and embarrassed.

"Are you two dating?"

Davis smiled and looked at Ken. He leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes, we are. Don't we make a cute couple?"

Tai smiled at his protégé. "Of course you two do! Oh my God! I can't believe you are into boys just like me. You truly are the younger version of me, Davis, except I prefer blondes." He turned to Matt and kissed him on the cheek. "That and I didn't even come out until a couple months ago. I just came out to my parents yesterday."

"I heard about that. I'm so sorry your dad kicked you out. Neither of us is out yet. We've just been sneaking around. Our parents think we are just friends so we have sleepovers with each other. We get to sleep in the same bed without them suspecting anything. At first we were just fooling around with each other but now we are dating."

"Well, I think you two make an adorable couple. Don't you think so, Yama?"

"I do. Now that you are dating though, I think it would be okay to tell your friends at least. They will be supportive. They are supportive of Tai and I."

Davis smiled at Ken. "I think so too. What do you think, Ken?"

"I don't know, Davis."

"You're so shy. I love it! Please, Ken?"

"Okay, fine."

"Yes! Let's go tell them now. We have to see Mimi arrive anyway. We may as well start walking towards the airport." Ken took a moment for his heart to return to its normal beating pattern and stood up. Davis got up too and the boys started walking behind Tai and Matt towards the airport. Tai put his hand into Matt's as they walked. Davis copied Tai's motion and put his hand into Ken's. Ken got nervous at showing a public display of affection for his previously-secret boyfriend. The talking group of friends stopped when they saw Davis and Ken holding hands. The four boys rejoined the group. Tai got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Davis and Ken have an announcement to make so listen up!"

Davis cleared his throat and looked at his boyfriend. "Ken and I are now dating."

Yolei screamed and ran over to them and threw her arms around them both. "I'm so happy for you two! I just love when two boys date! It's so cute to see them holding hands! I loved watching Tai and Matt but now I can watch you two also!"

Tai leaned close to Matt and whispered "Do you think she forgot to take her meds today or do you think she took too many of them?" Matt muffled his laugh and playfully punched his boyfriend's arm. Everyone gave their congratulations. Davis was the younger version of Tai to them so they weren't shocked that he was also gay. Once everyone was done, Tai gave Davis a hug. "I am so happy you are gay, Davis. The world needs more masculine gay guys like us."

"I know it does, but it still needs a lot of feminine gay boys for us to date." The two of them laughed. To no surprise, they had the same taste in boys.

"Um…hello, I have been standing here for a whole minute and no one has greeted me!" Everyone turned around to see Mimi standing there. Everyone cheered and hugged her. "Thanks for all the love everyone. My parents are still at baggage claim getting our things but I am starving. Let's go eat!"

The friends walked to a nearby sushi restaurant where they discovered that there wasn't room for them all to sit at the same table. Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK sat at one table. Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody sat at another table and Sora, Mimi, Matt, and Tai sat at a third table. Mimi was stuffing her face with shrimp tempura rolls. Sora watched her with a confused look. "Geese, Mimi, slow down some."

Mimi swallowed her sushi and looked at her. "Sorry, I couldn't eat like this back in New York."

"Why not?"

"I was in New York for modeling. My agency would throw a fit if I gained any weight there."

"Wow, that must have been stressful."

"I know. I had to get out of that place."

"Are you going to model here?"

"No, I am done modeling for good."

Her three lunch mates looked at her. Tai dropped his sushi onto his plate. "What? Mimi, you love modeling."

"Yes, I do. I still love modeling but I hate the lifestyle of it. It was too much for me to handle. My career took off and before I knew it I was signed to Wilhelmina Models. That's one of the best modeling agencies in America. I was going on go-sees all the time and I got booked for ads and runway shows."

"That doesn't sound bad. That sounds exciting."

"It was, at first anyways. After awhile, it took an affect on my social life. Actually, it destroyed my social life. I didn't have any free time. When I wasn't working, I was trying to keep up in school. I am not the most book-smart person in the world, you know. I was failing tests all the time because I didn't have time to study. I was at parties all the time that were thrown by various important people in the fashion world. I was getting drunk and high on the weekends at the parties. I was taking diet pills. I was making myself throw up if I ate too much. I was a wreck. My parents saw all of this, and pulled me out of the lifestyle before I became an anorexic, drug-addict supermodel."

Her lunch companions gave her sympathetic looks. Sora reached over and patted Mimi on the back. "It's okay Mimi. Everything will be better here."

"Yeah, I hope so. I barely passed high school and I only got into college through connections I had. My semester grades sucked though and I got the school to cancel all of my credits. I transferred here with a fresh start. I don't have any credit hours at all."

"What are majoring in?"

"Well, right now I have an undeclared major. I am thinking about maybe majoring in broadcast journalism. I want to be on television some day in something other than American toothpaste commercials." Her friends laughed. "I don't know though, because I don't know if I want to report the news. I might do something like a cooking show."

"You would be good at that."

"Thank you, Sora. I think so too."

"Do you know where you are living on campus?"

"Yes, actually, I was going to surprise you later with it, but since you asked, I will be living in your building."

Sora's face became beaming with delight. "That's great!"

"I think I am on your floor as well. Somebody cancelled their housing contract."

Sora looked over at Tai and Matt who were thinking the same thing that she was. "Would you by any chance happen to know your roommate's name?"

"Um…let me think…yes, I do! Her name is Veronica, I believe." Sora put her hand on her forehead. Tai and Matt shook their heads. "What? Is she a bitch or something?"

Matt answered her first. "That is Izzy's fiancé's ex-roommate. Izzy's fiancé, Clair, is moving into a campus apartment with Izzy this semester so she cancelled her housing contract. You are taking her spot. Her roommate, Veronica, has become a bit of a psychopath."

Tai looked upset. "It's all my fault."

"No it isn't, Tai."

"Yes, it is." He looked at Mimi who was still confused as to why they disliked her new roommate. "We were at a party and I got drunk. I tried to have sex with her and she got very upset. She didn't want anything to do with me after that. She tried to find comfort in Sora and Sora's roommate, Gwen, but couldn't. They were too concerned with Matt and I due to a plan they had set up. Her roommate, Clair, got caught up in Izzy and therefore, Veronica felt alone. She started isolating herself and lashing out at her former friends. Now she is dating a guy who is a total asshole and probably treats her like crap. It's so sad but her isolation is her own doing. We all tried to help her but you can't help someone who won't except help."

Mimi looked solemn at this. "Do you think she would let me in?"

"I doubt it. She pretty much hates the world now. I don't know what happened to her but she became even worse and the next thing we know, she was dating Bryan."

"Is Bryan the guy who you said is an asshole?"

Sora answered first this time. "Yes, he is. He is my roommate's cousin. He is bisexual and we tried to get him to flirt with Matt at that party to get Tai jealous. We thought Tai would admit his feelings for Matt if he saw them. Bryan took things too far though and kissed Matt. He wouldn't let Matt go either and that is what drove Tai into the bedroom with Veronica."

"Wow, that seems like one messed-up party."

"You're telling us."

"I have been to some crazy parties, but that one had a lot more drama in it. I'm usually too tipsy at parties to notice drama though. I hope Veronica doesn't freak out on me."

"I hope not either."

* * *

Veronica sat in her bathroom at home. She stared at the tenth pregnancy test she had taken. Like all of the others, it was positive. She was sure that she was pregnant. She wasn't too concerned when she didn't get her period at the end of December but as the weeks rolled by, she got more uneasy. She waited, but didn't get it. After she felt nauseous that morning, she knew she had to buy pregnancy tests. She had snuck out of her apartment that morning while her parents slept to buy the tests. She had used almost every stick in the box. Tears rolled down her face. She was eighteen years old and wasn't ready to be a mother. She had only been sexually active with one man so she knew the baby belonged to Bryan. They had used a condom every time they had sex except for one time. She knew that she had gotten pregnant the time Bryan raped her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Moving In and Freaking Out

_Author's Note: This is the second chapter. Some time has passed since the first chapter but school hasn't started yet. These chapters are longer than they were in the prequal. I don't know why. This chapter takes place in one day too._

_I don't own digimon or the characters I used from it._

**CHAPTER 2 - Moving In and Freaking Out**

* * *

"There, all done. It's about time." Matt layed down on his bed. He finally unpacked all of his things that he brought back home over winter break. His side of the dorm looked just like it did before the holidays.

"I'm done too." Tai joined his boyfriend on his bed and started kissing him.

"Why are you so horny, Tai?"

"I'm an eighteen-year-old guy with a hot boyfriend. Give me a break."

Matt laughed. "I guess I can cut you some slack." Matt kissed Tai again. Suddenly, Tai heard his phone ring. His expression became frustrated.

"Who the hell is calling me when I am in bed with my boyfriend? Oh, it's Izzy. I guess I should answer." Tai answered his cell phone and talked to Izzy for a couple of minutes. He then shut the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Izzy wants our help setting everything up in his and Clair's apartment."

"More unpacking? How lovely."

* * *

Mimi picked up her cell phone and dialed Sora's number. It rung for awhile and then Sora answered. "Hey, Mimi."

"Hey, Sora. I am moving in in about two hours. I was wondering if you and your roommate could help me."

"Uh…I guess we can. We both moved back in so we are little tired."

"Thanks, Sora. You are too kind for helping me."

"Don't mention it."

"Thanks again. I have to get a pedicure right now but I will be there soon."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Okay, see you then."

"Bye." Mimi hung up the phone and Sora collapsed onto her bed. Gwen walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just volunteered us to unpack even more stuff."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen went to her bed and picked up her pillow. She threw it at Sora's head and laughed. "You better be sorry."

* * *

Izzy and Clair sweated as they carried boxes of their things into the campus apartment. Tai and Matt walked in holding hands. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Izumi."

"We aren't married yet, Tai."

"I know, Izzy. You will be soon though. How are you, Clair? I haven't seen you since New Year's."

"I'm good, Tai. Thank you for asking. How are you two?"

"We're good." Tai pulled his boyfriend closer to him and hugged him. "We are here to help you two."

"Well, we were actually going to take a break for a little bit."

"I like that plan even better!"

Clair laughed. "I do too. We are exhausted." The four of them went to a café next door to get some coffee. They talked about their winter breaks. Matt decided to turn the conversation to a more relevant topic.

"Izzy, did Sora tell you who Mimi is going to be rooming with?"

"No, she didn't."

"Veronica."

Izzy looked shocked and then sympathetic towards Mimi. Clair started feeling depressed as she thought of her former best friend. Izzy comforted his fiancé. "It's okay, Clair. Hopefully Veronica won't treat Mimi as roughly as she treated you."

"I hope not. Who is Mimi anyway?"

"She is a girl that Matt, Tai, Sora, and I have known since we were children. She moved to America when we were in high school to pursue a modeling career but now she is back in Japan. She transferred to out school and is now apparently taking your old dorm."

Tai looked at Clair's sad expression. "Has Veronica never tried to patch things up between you two?"

"No, she hasn't. I didn't even know she was dating Gwen's cousin, Bryan, until I saw them in the restaurant during me and Izzy's engagement dinner. She is too much drama anyways so I shouldn't be so upset to not have her anymore but she was my best friend. It is so hard to lose your best friend, you know?" Izzy put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Thanks, Izzy. You'll never just shut me out like that, will you?"

"Never, Clair. I love you too much to ever do that to you." She smiled and Izzy kissed her on her lips.

* * *

"Mimi, how many damn hair products did you bring?"

"Sorry, Sora. I know it is a lot but years of modeling have really made me concerned with my appearance. I have to keep my strawberry blonde hair looking perfect."

Gwen admired Mimi's hair. "You're hair is beautiful, Mimi. Is that your natural color?"

"No, I am naturally a brunette. I like to change up my hair colors and styles." Mimi twirled her hair. It was shoulder length and slightly wavy. She watched herself play with her hair in the mirror.

Sora saw her and groaned. "You know Mimi, Gwen and I could use your help since these are your things. Stop playing with your hair already. We get it, it's pretty."

"Oh, sorry you two. Let me help you." Mimi started unpacking her things as well. Within an hour, they finished unloading all of her things. It was obvious which side of the room was Mimi's. Most of her things were pink. Sora was used to Mimi's obsession with pink but Gwen raised an eyebrow to it.

"Hey Mimi, do you like pink?"

"Why yes I do Gwen, thank you for noticing."

Gwen looked at Sora confused. "Sorry Gwen, Mimi isn't the greatest at identifying sarcasm."

"Oh. Well, Mimi, I asked that because almost you're entire room is pink."

"I know what sarcasm is. I just don't notice it sometimes. Unlike Sora, you seem to be a girly-girl. Do you like pink as well?"

"I am more of a purple kind of girl myself."

Mimi looked disappointed that she didn't have someone to share her love with. "Oh, that's too bad." She sat on her newly made bed. "So, Gwen, I have only known you for a couple of hours. Tell me about yourself."

"Well let's see…I am eighteen years old. I am a Fashion Merchandising major. As you said, I am a feminine woman. I am not a tomboy at all. I love watching fashion reality shows. I have a pet cat at home named Missy. I have a little bit of psychic ability. I am bisexual and single. I made out with you're friend, Sora, last semester but haven't dated since my ex-girlfriend broke my heart in high school by cheating on me. I dated a lot of guys before that who all walked all over me. I love shopping and want to design my own line one day. Sora tells me that you used to model in New York. Maybe you will come out of retirement to model my designs."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you but I most likely won't return to modeling. I love shopping as well! I love fashion reality shows as well. When I lived in New York, I watched America's Next Top Model and Project Runway everyday. I watch Japan's Next Top Model when I am here though. It is almost as good but Tyra Banks is good entertainment." Mimi laughed but Sora didn't know who Tyra Banks was and Gwen only knew her from her modeling days. Mimi cleared her throat and continued. "Well, you know I have to ask about it." She turned to Sora. "You made out with a girl?"

Sora's face turned a little red. "Well…uh…yeah."

"Sora, you made out with a girl! Oh my God! That isn't something good girls like you do, you know."

"I was upset and I was caught up in the moment!"

"Was it a good kiss?"

"It kind of was, actually. Gwen was probably the best kiss I ever had."

"Are you bisexual?"

"No, I'm not. I thought that I might be for awhile but I realized that I could never date a girl. I'm completely straight."

"Don't knock dating girls, Sora. I dated one in America."

Sora's eyes bugged out of her head. "When?"

"About a year ago. She was a model at my agency. She was French and ser name was Satine. She was beautiful. I had never even thought about dating a girl before her. I had made out with tons of girls for fun at parties but Satine was the only girl I enjoyed myself with. I haven't been attracted to a girl since either. I prefer men."

Gwen got excited that Sora's beautiful childhood friend had dated a girl before. "Mimi, are you bisexual then?"

"I guess you could say that. I am not big on labels. I don't really refer to myself as bisexual because I am almost always drawn to guys. I am rarely attracted to women. Do you like men and women equally?"

"No, I prefer women to men. I think I am through with guys permanently actually after all the jerks I dated."

"Guys aren't always so bad. I don't know if I could go without men. I would miss the sex too much."

Sora shook her head. "Mimi, when did you become so promiscuous? Not just in your actions, but in your wardrobe too. You were such an innocent girl when you lived here with your long dresses and your cowboy hat. Now you are wearing a mini skirt in January and your sweater couldn't be any tighter. New York has changed you."

Mimi looked down. "I know it has. I am a reformed party girl, Sora. I can't go back to old Mimi overnight. I am so used to partying all the time and hooking up with guys I meet at the clubs. I am used to being hung-over in the mornings and high on the weekends. I am used to barely eating or sleeping. I am used to all these negative things and it is hard to go back to being responsible. My parents gave me an ultimatum, either I quit modeling and move back to Japan or check myself into rehab and therapy to get myself back on track. The choice was fairly obvious since I despise the thought of being treated like some druggie."

Sora and Gwen walked over to Mimi and sat next to her on her bed. Sora looked into Mimi's eyes and saw that the sweet girl she knew as a kid was almost dead. Mimi had been through so much in the past couple of years due to her fame she had achieved in America. "It's okay, Mimi. You'll be living a normal life here just like you used to. You will be going to school, hanging out with your friends, and going to the mall. It will be like old times. You know so many people here already and you just moved in. You already have Gwen and I as your friends." Mimi looked over at Gwen and Gwen smiled at her. Mimi smiled back realizing that she had made a close fiend already. "You are friends with Tai and Matt. They only live next-door. You know Izzy here and you will have to meet his fiancé ASAP. She is the sweetest girl. There is also the unlikely possibility that you will be friends with your roommate."

Mimi looked up at Sora. "Is Veronica really that bad?"

Gwen answered before Sora could open her mouth. "Hell yeah! That girl has gone off the deep end. She is dating my cousin. That shows you how insane she is. He has become the biggest asshole on the planet. She became even worse once she became his girlfriend."

"I can probably deal with her. I am used to spending times with models. If I can handle a handful of divas, I can handle one bitch."

* * *

Mimi sat alone in her dorm brushing her hair. It was already perfect but she enjoyed grooming herself. Appearance was very important to her. She heard her door open and thought it was Gwen or Sora coming in to check on her. She turned around and saw a girl with light-brown, curly hair. She was glaring at Mimi and Mimi knew who it must be. She sat her hairbrush down and got up. "Hi, you must be Veronica. I'm Mimi, your new roommate." Mimi politely held her hand out for Veronica to shake but Veronica ignored it and walked to her side of the room.

"I don't really care who you are. From just your appearance, I can tell that you are an annoying, materialistic, bitchy girl with a negative IQ."

Mimi glared back at her. She had dealt with caddy girls for years and learned that you can't let people walk all over you if you want respect. "If anyone is a bitchy girl, it's you. You could have at least shaken my hand. That would have been the civil thing to do. I may be a tad materialistic but you have no right to judge me on that based on five whole seconds of observation. You don't even know me! My friends were so right about you."

"You have been here less than a day and you already have friends?"

"Yes, there are a lot of people here that I have known since I was a child. I have met new friends as well. I am talking mainly about my friends, Sora and Gwen, who live down the hall. They told me you had turned into an angry loner and I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. I truly did but your instant judgment of me ruined that. How can you sum up who I am without even getting to know me?"

"I can do whatever I want. It's none of your business. Also, you're 'friends', as you called them, are the two biggest bitches on the planet. I used to be friends with the two of them, so I would know. If they let you think that they have your back, they are just lying. They couldn't care less about you just like they couldn't about me."

"They probably did care about you. I heard you were the one who shut _them_ out."

"If you got the story from them, of course they are going to say that. It makes them look good that way."

"I have known Sora almost my entire life and she is one of the most loving and thoughtful people I have ever come into contact with. Her roommate seems equally as kind. You are just bitter that you have no friends!" Mimi knew she destroyed any chance of having a relationship with Veronica as soon as she said that. Mimi had tried to be nice to her but Veronica brought an attitude with her through the door. Mimi couldn't stand rude people like Veronica, so she wasn't going to let Veronica get away with being disrespectful towards her.

Veronica looked at Mimi as if she were trying to kill her with her mind. "How do you know if I have friends or not? You don't know anything about me either! You have known me all of two minutes."

"Well, you knew me five seconds before you made accusations about me."

"That is because it is easy to figure you out. Look at you. You have a miniskirt so short that you can probably see your panties when you bend over. It is freezing outside, by the way. Just in case you didn't get the memo, it's January. Your pink sweater is so tight that it suctions in your rail-thin frame. You look like you have an eating disorder. Your hair is most-likely not natural. You have more makeup on than a drag queen and you are wearing high-heals on during move-in day. Are you joking? You are easier to figure out than a puzzle with two pieces. You're basically a partying slut who things she is the queen of the world."

Mimi stormed across the dorm and slapped Veronica across the face. "Yeah, well I here that you are a psychotic bitch that is alone in the world except for her douchbag boyfriend!"

"Leave Bryan the fuck out of this!"

"I'll talk about him if I want to. Apparently I think I am the queen of the world, you know."

"Whatever, I just came in here to get my purse." Veronica walked over to her desk to get it and then headed for the door. "Try to reduce the smell of that rancid perfume you have on while I am gone. Do you think you can manage that by yourself or do you need your butler to do it for you?" Mimi couldn't form a comeback fast enough because Veronica headed out the door. She knew that it was now her mission to bring Veronica down.

* * *

Veronica waited for her named to be called so she could see her doctor. The argument she had just had with her new roommate filled her thoughts almost as much as her pregnancy test results. The door she continued to stare at opened and a nurse walked out. "Veronica?" She got up and walked towards the nurse and into the hallway of the doctor's office. She followed the nurse into a room and answered the nurse's general questions and gave a blood sample. She was then left alone to wait for her doctor to see her. She waited for what seemed like hours until she heard the door open.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, how are you today? I'm Doctor Kido. I'll be serving as you OBGYN today."

"Hi."

"So I understand you have taken a multitude of at-home pregnancy tests."

"Yes, all of which were positive."

"Well, we have finished looking at the blood sample you provided. Would you like to know for sure if you are or not?" Veronica nodded and the doctor opened his mouth to continue. "Veronica, you are indeed pregnant." Veronica looked heartbroken and silently nodded again. "I take it this isn't the news you wanted to here?"

"Well, I am extraordinarily late with my period and I took countless pregnancy tests. I can't say that I'm shocked. It's just…I am only eighteen years old. I can't be a mother. I can barely take care of myself, yet alone another human being."

"Believe me, eighteen-year-olds are the youngest crowd in my office these days. I just informed a fourteen-year-old that she was pregnant earlier today. Don't beat yourself up. Things happen sometimes and you can't plan out your life."

"I know, it's just hard to comprehend."

"I understand how you must feel. I have a son named Joe who is nineteen. I couldn't see him as a parent either. His older brother, Jim, just had a baby girl last month and I can barely handle it. Not only is he a father, but I am a grandfather. Life moves too fast sometimes."

"I don't want to be a mother."

"Well, you are in your first trimester, so your options are open. There is adoption if you want to proceed with the pregnancy and termination if you do not."

"Termination? Like an abortion?"

"Exactly."

Veronica's brain shut down for a second. She never thought that she would get an abortion. She loved babies and hated when women prevented life from being brought into the world. She knew she didn't want to be a mother but she wasn't sure if she could continue her pregnancy. "I don't know if I want to do adoption or abortion."

"Well, there is a big difference. One option has you fulfilling your nine months of pregnancy and one has you ending things as soon as possible."

"I…um…"

"Maybe you should talk to the father first before you make a decision."

"I guess so. He doesn't know that I may be pregnant."

"I suggest talking to him. If you want to proceed with terminating the pregnancy, call us and schedule an appointment. The longer you wait, the more difficult this decision will be. I can guarantee you that. I wouldn't hesitate talking to the father."

"Okay, I will tell him later today. Thank you for time."

* * *

"I tell you, that bitch has it coming!"

Sora made Mimi sit down. "Calm down, Mimi. We all know she is a lot to deal with but please don't get caught up in your anger. You don't want to do something you regret."

"Sora, I have to do something to knock her off her pedestal. I don't know what and I don't know when, but I will."

"I believe you, Mimi." Sora gave Mimi a hug to calm her friend down. Gwen watched the two of them from her bed. She was upset that Veronica was hurting yet another person. She knew that if anyone could take someone like Veronica down, it was Mimi. She could see the determination in her eyes. Sora's phone vibrated. "I got a text from Tai. He said for us three to come over to Izzy and Clair's apartment."

* * *

The girls knocked on the apartment door. Izzy opened it. "Hey guys!" He told them to come in and they were shocked at the apartment. In one day, everything was completely assembled. All the furniture was arranged and all the boxes that their things were brought in were gone. The three girls were amazed that they were able to do everything so fast. "Um…girls?" The three girls turned their attention back to Izzy. "Mimi, there is somebody I want you to meet. This is my fiancé, Clair." Izzy put his arm around the blonde girl standing next to him.

Clair walked forward some towards Mimi and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Izzy has told me so much about you."

Mimi shook Clair's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot about you too. Izzy emailed me a picture of the two of you on Christmas. I think that you make an adorable couple. Izzy seems like a very lucky boy."

"Thank you, Mimi." Clair smiled widely at how friendly Mimi was being. "So, I hear you are living in my old room. How is Veronica doing?" Mimi's expression dropped. Sora stepped forward.

"Wow, this apartment is beautiful." Clair knew that meant that Veronica was behaving the same and Mimi was too upset to discuss it. She decided to play along with Sora's non-subtle attempt to change the topic away from Veronica.

"Thank you, Sora. It took a long time to fix. Luckily, I had three guys to help me." Clair motioned toward her fiancé and then to Tai and Matt who were lying on the couch exhausted.

"Oh my God, I didn't even see them there." Everyone walked over to the two boys. "Are you two sleeping?"

Tai opened his eyes. "No, we are just tired. We moved ourselves in today too, you know. Besides, I am the strongest one here, so I did most of the heavy lifting."

Gwen giggled. "Way to be modest, Tai."

"Thanks, I try. Clair is a petite girl and Izzy isn't the most athletic guy. Then of course, there is my Yama." Matt opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. "He isn't very strong either but that is okay. He is too beautiful to be strong as well." Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

Mimi, who wasn't used to Tai's affection for Matt, looked slightly confused. "What happened to Matt's tough, rocker image he had going on in high school?"

"It faded once he became my boyfriend. He still has it when he is on stage but when he comes back to me, he turns so feminine. It's the cutest thing in the world. I love it so much." Tai moved his head towards Matt and kissed him on the forehead like a baby. All the girls remarked how cute they were. Mimi ran over to them and gave the two of them a hug.

"You two are so cute together! Don't ever break up!"

Matt kissed his boyfriend. "We won't, Mimi. We are soul mates. It is impossible for us to break up."

Mimi hugged them again. "Oh, I just adore gay men. With all those caddy bitches in the modeling world, the gay guys were the only people I could tolerate at all those fashion events. They would always tell me how ravishing I looked and how I could turn them straight. My hair stylist was so adorable and him and his boyfriend got engaged when I was there. I told them I would fly back for the wedding. I must email them when I get back to the dorm to tell them I miss them here in Japan."

Matt rolled his eyes while Mimi went on her rant. "Uh, Mimi?"

"Yes?"

"You are digressing quite a bit. You are going on about your former hair stylist."

"Oh, sorry about that, Matt. I have a tendency to do that. The point is that you and Tai make an amazing couple and I hope you two stick together."

"Well thank you for your support."

"Anytime." She smiled and sat down on the couch with them. The two boys sat up and Sora, Gwen, Clair, and Izzy joined them in the living room sitting area. The friends chatted for hours until it started to get late. It was winter so it got dark early. The friends didn't want to walk home in the dark so they decided to leave. They all thanked Izzy and Clair for inviting them over and Izzy and Clair thanked Tai and Matt for their help. The five friends left the engaged couple in their new apartment.

Izzy turned towards his new fiancé and kissed her. "Can you believe we have our own apartment together? I know it is owned by campus, but still, doesn't it seem unreal."

"It truly does, Izzy. I can't believe it either. We only started dating a couple months ago and now we are engaged and living together."

"We are living in separate bedrooms though."

"I promise that will change after the wedding."

"Do you know when you want the wedding to be yet?"

"Yes, I want it to be in March."

"Why March?"

"My mother's family descends from Ireland and I thought we could honor that be getting married on St. Patrick's Day."

Izzy smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Clair was happy that Izzy always supported her. "I'm glad you approve. It is January now, so March is coming up soon. I am glad we want an intimate wedding, because an extravagant wedding takes too long to plan. We could never do it in time."

"We should still get planning as soon as possible."

"Let's start now then."

"Anything you say." He kissed Clair on the lips again. She smiled at her fiancé and hugged him. The two of them got their laptops out and buried themselves in them doing research. They were truly made for each other.

* * *

Veronica knocked on Bryan's apartment door. He answered after four knocks and invited her in. "Hey, V. My roommates are still with their families. They aren't coming back here until tomorrow so we have the whole place to ourselves." He pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. She decided to keep him in a good mood by kissing him back for awhile. Once they came up for air, she knew she had to tell him.

"Bryan, there is something I need to tell you."

"Well, let's sit down and talk then." He led her to the couch and the two of them sat. He looked at her with his dark, brown eyes so she knew to continue.

"I went to the doctor's office today."

"Is everything okay?"

"Well…yes…no…I don't know. It depends on how you look at it." Bryan looked at her with a perplexed look. "Bryan, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your child."

"Are you sure?"

"About being pregnant or that it is your child?"

"Both."

"I am positive about both. I have only had sex with you so that makes you the only possible father."

"Veronica, what the fuck? I am still in college and so are you. We can't raise a damn baby. It would have the most fucked-up childhood between the two of us."

"I know. We are too young to raise a child. I don't know what I want to do, though."

"Get rid of it."

"Bryan, it's a human, not a sweater. I can't just get rid of it if I don't like it just like that."

"Yes, you can."

"I think I want to have it and give it up for adoption."

"No!"

"I thought you didn't want to keep it either."

"I don't want some fat, pregnant woman as my girlfriend. Then everyone will know I got you knocked up and I will have to tell everyone that we aren't keeping it. I will have to stand with you for months of morning sickness and mood swings. You are going to gain so much weight and you won't get your figure back. You will look horrible."

Veronica felt her anger rising. "Well, thank you for your support. You know, you don't have to be such an ass considering it is your child."

"I don't know that it is mine."

"It is yours!"

"How do I know that you aren't some slut, fucking every guy you come into contact with?"

Veronica slapped Bryan across the face and stood up. "I am not a slut! This is your baby and I will do what I want with it!"

Bryan stood up and hovered over her. "Not if I have anything to say about it! I don't want to date some moody, fat bitch that is about to pop out a baby."

"Then don't date me!"

"I won't until you get rid of that thing!"

"I don't want to get an abortion!"

"Well, you are going to. Call the doctor and get an abortion or I will beat the fetus right out of you."

Veronica's eyes opened widely. She knew he was serious. He really would find a way to do it. "Why do you want me to terminate my pregnancy so bad?"

"I don't want everyone to know that I knocked some girl up. I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I have earned respect over the past years and I want to keep it. If you give the baby up for adoption, I will look like an unfit father who avoids his responsibility. I don't want anyone to know that you are pregnant. Does anyone know except for me?"

"No."

"Good. Call the doctor and schedule an abortion as soon as possible."

Veronica stood there looking at him. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid of Bryan right now. She had never been so afraid of him since the time he date-raped her. His eyes were piecing into her brain and she could feel herself being manipulated again. He had so much control over her and she was terrified to defy him. She took out her cell phone and the business card of the clinic she was at earlier that day. "Hello, I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Kido for an abortion." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Gwen, Tai, and Matt walked back across campus towards their residence halls. Tai reached into pocket and took out his cell phone. "I just got a text from a guy on my soccer team. He said he is having a party before classes start back up tomorrow. I guess it must have been a last minute thing. It already started. I think I am going to go. Do you want to come, Yama?"

"Really Tai?"

"Of course."

"Okay, yeah, I'll come. Wow. You have come so far. I remember when you cared so much what your soccer team would think if they found out that you had a boyfriend and now you are inviting me to go to a party with all of your soccer buddies. I'm so proud of you." Matt kissed Tai on the cheek.

"Thanks, Yama. That means a lot to me. What about you girls? Are you in?" The girls politely declined Tai's offer and continued back to their hall while Tai and Matt headed towards the party. The girls kept walking until they saw a girl walking towards them.

"Gwen? Gwen!"

Sora looked at her roommate. "Do you know her?"

"Oh my God. That's my ex-girlfriend I told you about. I was in love with her until she cheated on me. Her name is Rosemary but everyone usually just calls her Rose."

Rose approached them. Sora and Mimi stared her down after discovering that this was the girl who broke Gwen's heart. Rosemary noted their expressions and knew that the must know who she is. Rosemary was a fashionable girl like Gwen but she wasn't as obsessed with it as Gwen. She was biracial. Her father was white and her mother was black. She had shoulder-length, straight, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin complexion was light brown and she was slightly shorter than Gwen. "Gwen, I haven't talked to you in forever."

"No, not since I broke up with you after you cheated on me with that slut from the tennis team at school."

Rosemary looked down and sighed before looking back into Gwen's eyes. "I am truly sorry about that. I just caught up in the moment. I have never cheated on anyone since. I hate myself for breaking your heart."

"Well, you should. You will never know how I felt when you did that to me."

"I know. I know that I can never take it back either. I wish I could take the pain away."

Sora noted how upset Gwen was getting. "Rose, is it?"

"Um, yes. That's my name."

"Hi, I'm Sora. I'm Gwen's roommate and best friend. I think that it is maybe a good idea if you left Gwen alone. She doesn't look too happy to see you right now."

Rosemary observed the pain on Gwen's face. "Maybe you're right. I hope we can talk some time though, Gwen. I just transferred here so I hope to see you around sometime." Rosemary walked away. Mimi and Sora comforted their distraught friend.

"I'm okay, you guys. I just wasn't expected to see her." The two girls walked with their arms around Gwen as they continued to their dorms.

* * *

Tai and Matt walked onto the dance floor that was created in the apartment they were in. It was just off of campus so Tai knew it wouldn't be too unsafe to walk back afterwards. He learned from the last party so he didn't drink any punch. He was enjoying himself enough being sober. He had his boyfriend whom he loved. That was all he needed. Tai started dancing with Matt. The boys from his soccer team knew that he was gay but this was the first time they had seen him with a guy. Tai didn't seem too concerned though as he danced provocatively with Matt. Matt was slightly shocked that Tai was grinding his body onto Matt's like all the heterosexual couples were doing. Heads were turning at the sight of this. "Tai, don't you care that so many people are watching you?"

"They are just in shock that my boyfriend is so hot."

"They are in shock that you have a boyfriend."

"Well, I can't help that they are shocked."

"You seriously don't care?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you've come so far, Tai."

"Thanks, Yama."

"You aren't acting paranoid that all these people are watching us either."

"I am not even looking at them. The only thing I am looking at is you. Your beauty is too distracting for me to even notice the other people."

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Tai. You're attractiveness is distracting too."

"You want to really make them stare at us?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering, Tai showed Matt what he meant. He moved his face closer to Matt's and started making out with him on the dance floor while he grinded his body onto Matt's. He pulled his face back. "That's what I had in mind."

Matt laughed. "I like the way you think, Tai."

"I know you do. I don't care what they think anymore, Yama. You helped me to achieve that. The only thing I care about is you. This will be our year, Yama. I promise you that. You and I are going to take over." Tai leaned forward again and kissed Matt on the lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Be My Valentine Pt 1

_I don't own digimon. Yeah, yeah - you all know this._

_Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I am not done with this chapter yet. Like some of the chapters of the prequel, this is the first half of the chapter. The other half will be posted separately. Despite the Part 1 and 2 lables in the chapter, this is NOT the last chapter. There is more to come for sure. The next chapter will continue with the same night. Enjoy the chapter everyone._

**CHAPTER 3 - Be My Valentine Part 1**

* * *

Dear Journal

I'm sorry that I don't right in you much. I have only written in you one time before this. It is February the twelfth now and Valentine's Day is quickly approaching. Tai is keeping our plans a secret from everyone, including me. I honestly don't know what he is up to but knowing Tai's perverted mind, it will probably be some new sex thing he wants to try with me. I guess I shouldn't complain though. It is probably better that he wants sex every night than not at all. He is an eighteen-year-old boy so I guess I shouldn't judge him too much on his sexual appetite. I am eighteen as well, yet still can't match his level of horniness. Izzy and Clair have something romantic planned, I'm sure. They are so in love that it is almost sickening. Their wedding is set for next month. What else is going on the love scene? Well, Sora has been on a few dates with guys that the group of us has set her up with but she doesn't date them for long. She says that they are not her type so we keep setting her up with different types of guys. We have had no luck though. She doesn't like blind dates. She says that she likes to be friends with a guy first but the only straight guy in our group of friends is Izzy and he is engaged. Gwen, to the dislike of Sora, has been spending time with her ex-girlfriend, Rosemary. Gwen insists that the two of them are not dating and that she is merely trying to hate her so much by getting closure and curing her resentment. The two of them have built up a casual friendship which Gwen is happy about. Mimi, despite being the resident sex kitten, has put herself off the market. All the guys on campus are after her but she shows no interest. The only thing on her mind is bringing down her roommate, Veronica. Veronica has become worse with mood swings and isolation. I don't know what goes on in her life, but it must not be pretty. Clair wants to invite her to the wedding so we will see how that goes. Not much else is going on. Classes are the same as ever and have been going on for over a month. Tai has improved his study habits thanks to my help and actually got an A on his politics class. I am so proud of him. I don't know why it is that no matter what I am thinking about, my thoughts go back to him. He is amazing and I hope we have the best Valentine's Day ever.

Matt

* * *

Veronica laid in bed and stared at her ceiling. She had woken up a couple of hours ago due to Mimi's loudness. Thoughts filled her head. She was used to them because they were the same thoughts that filled her head for the past month. She thought of her unborn child that she murdered when she got an abortion last month. She thought about whether it would have been a boy or a girl and whether or not she would decide to keep it after she gave birth. She wanted to take the adoption route but she thought that after nine months of carrying it, she might decide to keep her child. She had been depressed ever since the abortion and her doctor gave her some depression medication to take. She didn't tell anybody about this. Mimi had seen her take her medication before but when she asked what it was, Veronica wouldn't tell her. Bryan had been getting aggravated with her easily now that her mood swings grew stronger. Anytime she talked about the abortion he would fill with rage. She didn't understand why since it was his idea. His temper had grown but she didn't want to leave him or she would be completely alone. She had lost all her friends already. Her mother died when she was a young girl and she was an only child. The only family Veronica had was her father whom she wasn't close to even though she lived with him. She felt so alone in the world sometimes and that elevated her depression. She was taking the maximum dosage of her medication to get as much help from it as she could. Sometimes she took over the recommended amount if she couldn't stop thinking of the abortion. Her doctor advised her to keep a diary to unleash her thoughts and feelings since she felt that she couldn't speak them out loud. She had followed his advice and started writing her pain out on paper. She found it therapeutic and it did help her somewhat. She hoped Bryan planned a wonderful Valentine's Day with her. She knew she still had to wait two days but she was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Well, that is the last of them, Clair." Izzy and Clair walked out of the post office. They had sent out the end of their invitations. It took them longer than they expected to plan out the guest list but they decided to have a small wedding. It was just going to be family and close friends.

Clair looked up at her fiancé and smiled. She gave him a kiss on his lips. "It's about time."

"You can say that again. We still have a lot to do."

"I know. I am glad that you are helping me instead of telling me how it is the girl's responsibility to plan a wedding."

"I couldn't leave you alone to do all of this work. You would fall behind in school. I couldn't let that happen. You won't get you psychology degree by studying seating charts instead of textbooks."

Clair smiled. "You're right about that. You are so amazing, Izzy." She gave her fiancé another kiss on the lips.

* * *

Sora sat with Mimi in the dining hall. She watched Gwen and Rosemary eat together. "Sora, you need to stop staring at them. They will realize you are watching."

"I am trying to read their lips. I did the same thing with Tai and Matt last semester. I want to find out if Rosemary is trying to get Gwen to do something for Valentine's Day."

"So what if she is? It is none of our business. Gwen is a mature woman. She can handle herself."

"I know. I just don't trust this Rose girl."

"Gwen says she has changed."

"Gwen could be wrong. She has been wrong about things in the past. That whole party plan we made in November that backfired was her idea. She thought it would work and we all know that it definitely failed."

"Tai and Matt got together eventually, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should give them space. I just hope she isn't falling back in love with the girl that crushed her heart."

* * *

"So, what are you plans for this Valentine's Day?" Rosemary looked honestly curious about her ex-girlfriend's plans for the most romantic holiday of the year.

"I really don't have any plans. I don't have a special girl or guy in my life right now. What about you?"

"I don't have any plans as well. I haven't dated any girls in forever."

"You only dated guys?"

Rosemary laughed. "You know I don't date guys. Not all women are bisexual, you know. Some are only attracted to one gender. You know I am a lesbian, so back off with the guy jokes."

Gwen smiled. "Sorry, you know I just like messing with you about that. I guess I really can't talk too much on that subject since I haven't dated a guy in years."

"You haven't dated anyone in a long time. I am still shocked that I am the last person you had a relationship with."

"Well, I was in too much pain after you to date anyone."

Rosemary looked down at the table they were eating at. "I'm so sorry, Gwen. I wish I could take what I did back."

Gwen nodded. "I believe you now. I wouldn't have last year but I do now. Over this past month, I have finally forgiven you and I don't hate you anymore."

"That's good."

"I know. It feels good to release all that anger I had."

"You know…since neither of us are doing anything on Valentine's Day…how about we hang out…as friends of course…and just, I don't know, watch movies or something?"

"Um…ok…yeah, sure. Why not? We might as well."

"You know, that red-headed roommate of yours keeps watching us. It is getting creepy." Gwen turned around to see Sora quickly turn her head towards Mimi. Gwen turned back to Rosemary and they both started laughing.

* * *

Mimi returned to her dorm room after her lunch with Sora. Veronica was not in the room like she had been when she left. She saw that there was a small book sitting on Veronica's bed. Mimi walked over to it and opened it up. "Well, well, well, it looks like little miss mood swings keeps a diary." Mimi looked at Veronica's things to see that her shower things were not there. Mimi realized that Veronica was in the shower and if she wanted to flip through the diary, she would have to do it fast. She flipped through it, glancing at the words on the pages. She was looking for a word that jumped out at her. "There is nothing good in here…wait…what did that say?" Mimi flipped to the previous page. "Oh my God!" Mimi looked over sentences that read "I still can't believe that I went through with the abortion. I know Bryan wouldn't have helped me raise a child though. Sometimes I wish I had kept it." Mimi felt pity for her roommate for a split second and then she filled with her regular hatred. An idea popped into her head. She closed the diary and laid it on the bed where she had found it. She walked back over to her own side of the dorm. "I know how I can finally take that girl down now." Mimi started laughing evilly. "I don't know why people think that I'm stupid."

* * *

Matt woke up when his alarm clock went off. Tai and him had recently pushed their beds together to form a king size bed. They pushed their desks to the other side of the room. Matt loved sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend every night. Matt turned off is alarm and saw that there was a Post-It note on the alarm clock. Matt picked it up and read it. It has Tai's slopping handwriting on it which was written small so he could fit everything on one note. It read "Good morning, Yama. I hope u slept well. It is the 14th now! Happy V's Day! I luv u! Made plans 4 2nite. Can't wait. Luv, Tai." Matt laughed at how Tai used the same writing style as people do in text messages. Matt pondered Tai's plans for that night. It was Friday, so the two of them didn't have to worry about afternoon classes. Both boys would be done with class for the day by one o'clock in the afternoon. Tai's first class was earlier so he was already gone. Matt worried that Tai would forget the romantic aspect of Valentine's Day and jump right into the sexual aspects. He hoped that wasn't the case for the plans. Matt got out of bed and got ready for class.

* * *

Mimi sat in Sora's dorm room. "Are you sure you are okay being alone on Valentine's Day, Sora?"

"I'm fine, Mimi. Just let me be bitter."

"Okay, sorry I can't spend the day hanging out with you like we planned."

"Well, you have your secret plans you won't tell me about."

"That is because they are secret."

"Do you have a secret lover?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It's a secret! I'll tell you later. I just have things to do today."

Sora sighed. "You have things to do, Gwen is going to spend the day with her ex, and everybody else is a couple. This holiday sucks."

Mimi smiled and comforted her friend. "I know, Sora. I know. I might be able to come by later. I have to go now. I just thought I would drop by now that classes are over."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mimi gave Sora a hug and left the dorm room. She went to her own and sat down her book bag. She found the largest purse she owned and then changed her outfit to match the purse. This wasn't necessary to her plan, but she didn't want to clash. She transferred her basic things into the large purse, such as her cell phone and makeup. She then opened her closet and found a short, silk robe that was more so lingerie than it was a robe. She put it on to make sure it was longer than the miniskirt she had on. She found out that it was. She took it off and put it into her purse. She opened the phone book she had bought earlier and looked up where Bryan's apartment was. She knew which building it was, but needed to find the right apartment number. She smiled widely when she found it. She wrote it down and stuck the address into her purse as well. She knew that Veronica would have plans with her boyfriend later today and that she was still in class. If she was going to do anything, she was going to have to do it now.

* * *

Matt walked into his dorm room. He was surprised that it was locked and that Tai wasn't inside. Tai's last class on Friday ended a half hour before his this semester. He shut the door and threw his belongings on the floor. He saw another note that Tai had left for him. "Hey Yama, I have some errands 2 run. B back by 5. Get ready b4 then. Luv, Tai." Tai sighed and looked at the time. It was only one. He had four hours before he would see the love of his life. He didn't know what Tai meant by getting ready since he didn't know what the two of them were doing. He was unsure of the appropriate attire. He took off his shoes and got into bed. He got under the covers and decided to take a nap for a few hours.

* * *

"Yama…Yama…Yama!"

Matt opened his eyes. He realized that he must have fallen asleep. He looked up to see Tai shaking him and saying his name. "Tai…"

"Oh, Yama. It is a good thing I got here a little early. You are sleeping when you should be getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"Our Valentine's Day plans, silly. Now get up."

Matt rubbed his eyes and tried to wake his mind up. He sat up in the bed and looked at his boyfriend. "Tai, you're wearing a suit."

"I know."

"Since when do you own a suit?"

"Since today. That was one of my errands I had to run. Sorry I left you here alone but I had to buy a suit and then I had to get it tailored so I'd looked good in it."

"You look more than good."

"Thanks, Yama."

"You are the most handsome man in the world, Tai. I can't believe how dashing you look right now. You clean up very well for always being in a t-shirt and jeans."

Tai smiled. "I'm glad you think so. A suit isn't really my style but I wanted to make today special for you. I don't want you to think I am all sex and no romance." Matt smiled. "Now wait here." Tai turned around and left the dorm room. Matt sat on the bed and waited. He heard a knock on the door so he got up to answer it. He opened it and saw Tai standing there with a dozen roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Tai was gazing at him with an adoring expression. "Yamato Ishida, will you be my valentine?"

Matt grinned and threw his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Of course I will."

"Don't crush your roses. Those things are expensive, you know. I had to borrow some money from Izzy."

"Sorry. Won't you come in, Tai?"

"I would be delighted to, Yama." The boys laughed at the formality of their conversation. Tai entered the dorm room and handed Matt the roses he bought. Matt held the twelve, red roses and looked at Tai.

"Tai, I can't believe you got me roses. This is so romantic."

"Don't forget about the chocolate."

"Well thank you for both. You are the sweetest boyfriend ever." He kissed Tai again.

"I had to do this for you. You are such a little girly boy. You deserve that kind of treatment."

"I'm not that girly."

Tai laughed. "Maybe not around everyone else, but you are with me. You know that you are the girl of the relationship."

"I know."

Tai smiled. He loved teasing his boyfriend for being feminine. Tai sat the chocolates down and went to the closet. "I got a vase as well." Tai pulled out a clear vase with painted hearts all over it. Matt smiled at how romantic Tai was being today. Tai filled the vase up at the sink in their dorm and sat it on the nightstand beside their bed. Matt walked over and put the roses in the vase.

"They look beautiful."

"Just like you." Tai held his arms open and Matt got inside of them. He stayed in Tai's embrace for what felt like a peaceful eternity.

"Tai, what are our Valentine's Day plans?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I got us dinner reservations at that French restaurant that you love. The really fancy one that is named after that awful musical."

"The Moulin Rouge."

"Yes, that one. You know how much I despise it, but tonight isn't about me. It is about you. I just want to make you happy."

"Thanks, Tai. I need to get ready then."

"Yes, you do. Like I said, it is a good thing I got here early. You have to get dressed and fix your hair."

"My hair?"

"You took a nap, remember? It is all messed up now."

Matt ran over to the mirror. "No!" Tai started laughing out loud at how much his boyfriend cared about making his hair perfect. Matt had fixed his hair earlier that day, so it didn't take him as long as usual. After some gel and styling, his hair met his extreme standards of adequacy. "Okay, now to get dressed." He walked over to the closet while unbuttoning his shirt.

Tai whistled. "Am I getting a strip show before our date?" He smiled at the now shirtless Matt."

Matt turned around and looked at him. "If you keep whistling at me, you might not get to watch me change."

"But Yama! I have to whistle at you. You are so fucking hot!" Matt smiled and shook his head. He took off his pants, socks, and boxers. "Oh my God, Yama! You are the hottest naked boy ever!"

"Ok, that's it, Tai. Close you eyes!"

"Yama…"

"Close them!"

"Fine!" Tai closed his eyes and crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"Sorry, Tai, but you lost your privileges. You should have kept those horny thoughts of yours in your head." Matt buttoned up his dress shirt, put on his black socks, and put on his black pants. He put on his dress shoes and his belt. "Okay, Tai. You can open your eyes now."

"You are fully dressed now. This isn't as fun"

"Oh, shut up, Tai."

"You're so bitchy, Yama. It's kind of cute. You're such a girl."

"Hey Tai, do you by any chance like that I am feminine?"

Tai smiled at his boyfriend's sarcasm. "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, seeing you are such a man, can you please help me tie my tie, Tai?"

"That is a lot of 'tie' in one sentence. Okay, Yama." Tai walked over to his boyfriend and helped him with his tie. Matt watched him do it in the mirror. "You look quite dashing yourself when you are dressed up. I don't think I have ever seen your nice clothes."

"Well, that is because I never have an occasion to wear them."

"Well, you do today." Tai finished with Matt's tie and Matt put on his suit jacket.

"I'm ready."

"Just in time. We have to get a taxi to take us to the restaurant."

"Let's go then."

"Wait, Yama."

"What?"

"I forgot something."

"What's that?"

Tai walked over to Matt and put his arms around him. "I love you." Tai kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Now we can go." Matt smiled and put his hand into Tai's. The two of them walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

Mimi knocked on Bryan's apartment. She had spent the day getting other items. She found the same men's cologne Veronica always smelled like when she came home from Bryan's. Mimi had an amazing sense of smell, especially when it came to beauty products. She identified it as soon as she smelled the cologne but she had to smell multiple samples since she didn't know what it was called. She also got a Valentine's Day teddy bear that was holding a miniature box of chocolates. She knew Veronica wouldn't be here yet because she looked at what time her date with Bryan was in her planner. She got here a few hours early. Mimi knocked again and Bryan answered.

"Can I help you?"

Mimi recognized Bryan from a picture that Veronica had on her desk. She didn't need the picture though. He bore a strong resemblance to his cousin, Gwen. "Yes, are you Bryan."

"Yes, I am. If you are trying to sell me something, then I'm not interested."

"No, I'm not trying to sell you something. My name is Mimi. I'm your girlfriend's roommate."

"Oh yeah, Veronica did mention that she got a new roommate last month."

"Well, that is me. Would you mind if I came in for a minute?"

"I guess not. It has to be fast though. I have plans with Veronica later."

"I know you do." Bryan let Mimi in and closed to door behind her. Mimi walked over to the couch and sat down. She sat her purse behind her so Bryan couldn't see what was in it. Bryan sat next to her on the couch. "I'll cut right to chase. There is something very important you should know about Veronica."

"Oh ,really?" Bryan talked with no emotion. He didn't understand why his girlfriend's ditzy roommate wanted to speak with him.

"It is about the abortion."

Bryan jumped up. "How do you know about that?"

"Veronica told me."

He picked up a book that was on the coffee table and threw it across the apartment. "Veronica promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone that she got pregnant and had an abortion. What a lying bitch!"

"Well, Bryan, the thing is…she didn't have the abortion."

Bryan's eyes went back down to Mimi. "What?"

Mimi used her experience in modeling and acting to keep her composure even though she was lying. "She didn't get the abortion like you told her to."

"You mean, she is still pregnant?"

"Yes, she didn't want to tell you because she knew you would get mad."

"Didn't she think I would notice when the baby bump became obvious."

"She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. She told me that it was her baby and you should have no say in the matter of her keeping it or not."

"I'm the fucking father! How can I not have a say in the matter."

"That is only speculation."

"What is?"

"That you are the father."

Bryan's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What?"

"Veronica told me that she had a one night stand during December. You might not be the father."

Bryan turned around and punched a hole through the wall of the apartment. "That fucking bitch! Who did she do it with?"

Mimi was getting slightly nervous at Bryan's anger. "She didn't tell me who it was. She said it was better off forgotten."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Veronica and I have bonded lately. I know what she is doing isn't right, so I thought you had the right to know everything."

"Like hell I do! I can't do this right now. I can't even talk to her today. She is coming over in less than two hours. If she thinks that I am going to be here waiting, she is fucking crazy. I am out of here." Bryan headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. Just lock up when you leave." Bryan stormed out of the apartment. Mimi smiled. Her plan was going better than she expected.

* * *

Izzy and Clair tapped their glasses together. They were eating at the same restaurant that they celebrated their engagement at. They had not been there since. They decided to save it for special occasions. "Clair, I can't think of anyone whom I would rather spend the most romantic holiday with than you. I never thought I could fall in love at only eighteen years old, but, looking at you, I know that I have."

Clair smiled at her fiancé. "Thank you, Izzy. You have taken the words out of my mouth. I love you so much."

"Can you believe we are getting married next month?"

"No, I can't. It seems like we are still planning everything."

Izzy laughed quietly. "We are. You haven't even picked your maid of honor. She should be doing work too."

Clair looked down. "I want my maid of honor to be Veronica. I haven't formally asked her yet. I wanted to see if she would RSVP to the wedding first. If she doesn't want to go to the wedding, she certainly won't be my maid of honor. I can't believe I haven't spoken to her in about three months. She is, or was rather, my best friend."

"She might say yes if you ask her."

"Maybe."

"Who will your maid of honor be if she doesn't do it?"

"Well, I don't have that many friends. I have really bonded with Sora and Gwen since the school year started in August. I didn't get really close to them until Veronica started doing her own thing. Gwen is really nice but has a tendency to try to control my wardrobe and style too much. I guess the answer would be Sora."

"Sora would definitely say yes if you asked her. She is a very sweet girl."

"I agree. Mimi and I have become close friends over the month and a half that she has been here too. I think she would be my third bridesmaid. That would make the three girls I pick Sora, Gwen, and Mimi. That is, of course, if Veronica doesn't want to be in the wedding. I should probably be preparing for the worst."

"You should prepare for the worst but hope for the best. That is my motto."

"I thought your motto was prodigious."

Izzy smiled. "No, that is my catch phrase."

"Oh, my mistake." The two of them started laughing. They could laugh about anything as long as they had each other. "So, who is your best man going to be?"

"I chose my friend, Joe. He and I have always been very close."

"Tai and Matt are going to be upset."

"I want them to be my two remaining groomsmen, so I hope not. They probably will think that one of them is going to be my best man. It should be very…interesting to tell them that neither of them is."

"I believe I met Joe at Tai's New Year's Eve party. Is he the tall boy with long hair and glasses who is pre-med?"

"Yes, that's him all right."

"He seemed very nice."

"He is. He is also the most reliable person I know. He is possibly the most reliable person on the planet. I know he can handle the responsibility of being my best man. Tai and Matt might get too caught up in how cute the other one looks in his tuxedo."

Clair laughed. "That might be true. Those two are in love."

Izzy raised his glass again. "Here's to love."

Clair raised her glass as well and gently tapped it against Izzy's. "Here's to love." She sipped some of her drink and looked into Izzy's eyes. She knew that she found the man of her dreams.

* * *

Gwen knocked on Rosemary's door. She answered quickly. "Hey Gwen!"

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day." Gwen held out a single, pink rose.

"You got me rose?"

"Well, it is Valentine's Day and you are single so I thought I would include you in the process of romantic gestures. I had to get you the flower that shares your name. A rose for Rose."

"Thanks, Gwen." Rosemary gave her friend and ex-girlfriend a hug. "Come on in. I have the dorm to myself." Gwen walked into the dorm and Rosemary shut the door behind her. "Welcome to my dorm room. Excuse the mess, please." She smiled.

"I forgot how disorganized you are."

"Yes, you were always criticizing that about me."

"I know. I am a bit of a neat freak."

"So what movies did you rent?"

"Just some romantic comedies. It is Valentine's Day, you know? We can make fun of the sappy straight couples falling in love." She laughed and Gwen joined her.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two girls watched back to back romantic comedies as planned. They mostly made fun of the corny dialog. It was evident that Rosemary rented bad movies on purpose. When the second one ended, Rosemary turned to Gwen. "So, how dreadful were they?"

"They were pretty dreadful. I'm not going to lie to you." They both started laughing again. They both found comfort in the fact that they could communicate with each other again.

"I'm glad you actually came over to spend the afternoon with me."

"I'm glad I did too. If you had asked me last month to do this, I would have said no. I'm glad we've bonded over the past month."

"So am I. We are getting along as well as we used to."

"I know. It's really nice."

Rosemary hesitated opening her mouth. She wanted to tell Gwen something but it was hard for her. She didn't want to ruin what she had finally gotten back. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't just invite you over to watch movies."

"What else did you want to do?"

"I need to tell you something." She looked into Gwen's eyes. Gwen nodded, indicating that it was okay for Rosemary to continue. "I sort of…still have feelings for you." Gwen froze. She didn't know what to say to that. Even though she grew to hate Rosemary for what she did, part of her still had feelings of love for her ex-girlfriend. She didn't know whether she could trust her after what she did, though. "I never really stopped loving you. I know I hurt you and I wish I could take the pain away. I wish I never had sex with someone else. I honestly do. I doubt you can forgive me enough to take me back, but I just thought you should know." Rosemary looked down, slightly embarrassed of her confession.

Gwen looked at her for a few minutes. The dorm was completely silent. "I…still have feelings for you as well." Rosemary looked up with a hopeful expression. "I have forgiven you for what you did over this past month, but Rosemary…I don't know if I can trust you as a girlfriend again. I trust you as a friend, but I don't know if I can build my trust level back any stronger."

"I understand."

"I want to though."

"Well, thank you for that. I just wish that you could."

"I know."

Rosemary slowly moved towards Gwen as she spoke. Gwen noticed this but didn't move back. "I wish that you could understand that I wouldn't hurt you again. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I-" Rosemary's sentence stopped as she pressed her lips against Gwen's. Gwen was dumbfounded at first that she was kissing her ex-girlfriend but eventually closed her eyes and let the kiss happen. Rosemary started kissing her more passionately and Gwen found herself giving into her attraction to Rosemary. Before she knew it, she was making out with the girl who cheated on her.

* * *

Matt and Tai sat down at their table. "Tai, you are not allowed to make fun of the waiter's accent if he is actually French."

"What Japanese man can speak French?"

"People are able to speak more than one language, you know? Maybe our waiter is a French man who can also speak Japanese."

"I doubt it."

"Whatever, Tai." Matt smirked. Bickering was part of their daily routine. Their friends said they were like an old married couple. They knew they were so the comments didn't bother them at all. "On a better note, have I told you that you look so suave in your suit?"

"I don't believe that you have used that specific adjective, but you have used all the synonyms for it. Thank you though. You make me feel like I am the most handsome boy in the world."

"You are."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, Yama. Well the most handsome boy in the world needs the prettiest boy in the world as his boyfriend so it is a good thing I have you."

"You're being awfully sweet and romantic today, Tai. Are you looking to get lucky tonight?"

The two boys laughed and continued to stare at each other. "I mean all the compliments I am saying. I am not just trying to get into those dress pants of yours. However, if you let me into them tonight, I will definitely make it worth your while."

"You always do."

Tai smiled and gazed at his boyfriend. "Thanks, Yama. I can't think about that now though or I will get all hot and bothered. Let's see what is on the menu." Tai glanced over the menu and started frowning. "Yama…"

"Yes, my handsome man?"

"This food doesn't look good."

"I'm sure you will find something you will like. You eat more than anyone I know. You probably won't be aware of what you are eating. You will just scarf it all down like you always do. I swear, Tai, you are such a guy."

Tai looked up from his menu to see Matt staring back at him. They smiled at each other again. "You like that though, don't you?"

Matt smiled even wider. "You know I do."

"Just making sure. I am going to return to my quest to find something edible on this menu of expensive food now. I am determined to find something."

* * *

Mimi knew that Veronica would be arriving any minute. She started getting ready. She took off her blouse so that her bra was the only thing remaining on her upper body. She took off the high heels she was wearing as well. She reached into her purse and took out her slinky robe which she put on. She adjusted it in the mirror so her bra couldn't be seen. It also hung right below the bottom of her skirt. She made sure that no article of clothing could be seen. Anybody who saw her would assume that she was naked underneath of it. She looked in the mirror and messed up her hair some. She didn't want it to look like she just woke up. She only wanted it to look as if she was rolling around in a bed. She went back to her purse and sprayed some of the cologne on herself. Now she smelled like Bryan. She took out the teddy bear and sat it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She hid her purse, blouse, and shoes behind the couch. Since she had some remaining time and the apartment to herself, she got some of Bryan's wine and poured it into a glass. She filled it up halfway and sat it on the coffee table. She then poured some in another glass which she kept in her hand. She then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She walked out of the bathroom and closed to door behind her. Right as she watched back into the living room, she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Veronica's eyes pop out of her head. Veronica looked at her skimpy robe with nothing on underneath, messed up hair, and glass of wine. "Hello Veronica. Happy Valentine's Day. How are you?"

"What…why…you…" Veronica couldn't form a concise sentence.

"It is kind of chilly outside. Won't you come in?"

Veronica silently walked into her boyfriend's apartment. She looked at the table to see the teddy bear and half-empty glass of wine. She heard the shower running and caught the scent of Bryan's cologne on her roommate. "What is going on?"

"Well, Bryan wanted to keep it a secret but I might as well tell you. He has been seeing me on the side for quite some time. We just finished celebrating Valentine's Day if you know what I mean." Mimi laughed naughtily and twirled a strand of her hair. Bryan got me that adorable teddy bear with the chocolates and after that, we decided to have some wine. One thing led to another and we had one wild time in the bedroom. I unfortunately messed up my hair some in the process but I'll just fix it later. We had to wrap things up because he knew you were coming over. He is trying to wash off my scent in the shower right now. That way, you won't get suspicious but I guess that is pointless now." She laughed quietly.

Veronica just stared at Mimi with her mouth slightly open. "What…?"

"I didn't stutter. He told me he is growing tired of your moodiness and temper. He wants a more level girl. A girl who makes sure she acts with class and dresses like perfection. A girl who is a lady on the street and a freak in the bed. That is what he wants. He doesn't want you, Veronica. I'm sorry. It must be hard to hear that." Mimi put her hand on her roommate's shoulder in a fake act of kindness.

"I…I need to leave. This is too much to think about right now. I'll say one thing though. You tell that cheating bastard that I never want to see his pathetic face ever again!"

Mimi nodded. "I'll give him the message." Veronica ran out of the apartment. Mimi started laughing at the success of her plan. She had finally gotten back at the girl who was making her life here hell. She knew she wasn't done though.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Be My Valentine Pt 2

_I don't own digimon or the characters from it. Sorry this took awhile to upload but I am busy with schoolwork. I hope you all enjoy part 2 to the friends' Valentine's Day. This is basically what happened when the dust cleared after the last chapter. It all takes place the same night._

**CHAPTER 4 - Be My Valentine Part 2**

* * *

Tai sat down his fork on his plate. "I am pleasantly surprised that I was able to consume that."

"Tai, that was only a basic salad."

"I wasn't that hungry."

"That is because you filled up on French bread."

"French bread is amazing!"

Matt rolled his eyes and gazed at his boyfriend's beauty. "You are lucky you are so hot, Tai, because sometimes I question you taste level and sanity. You didn't try to experiment with new food at all. You know, I have family in France. What are you going to do if we visit them and they want to make a traditional French dish for you?"

"Why would I go all the way to France with you? That is on a different continent, you know."

Matt sat down his fork and adverted his eye contact. "Um…well…"

Tai smiled at his boyfriend. "Are you thinking that we would have to visit them if we got engaged and they wanted to meet the future groom of yours?"

Matt looked up at Tai. "Maybe. It is only a daydream. Don't worry about it."

Tai laughed. "It's okay, Yama. I am not one of those crazy straight boys that freak out when someone mentions marriage. I love you so much and I think about what it will be like to be married to you one day too, especially with all this talk about Izzy and Clair's wedding and it being Valentine's Day. It is only natural that marriage is prevalent on your mind."

Matt smiled slightly. "Thank you for being so understanding and comforting. I love you too." Tai reached his hand out across the table and Matt put his hand inside of it. "Are you ready to go now?"

"You bet. Let's get the check and get out of here." Matt reached into the pocket of his suit jacket for his wallet. "Oh no, Yama. I will be paying for this meal entirely. No cost splitting involved."

"Tai, this is a very expensive restaurant and I hate to remind you, but you are practically homeless."

"Yama, I have bought a suit, roses, and chocolate today. I am on a roll with money spending so let me pay for our meal. It is Valentine's Day. That means that I must be a gentleman."

Matt put his wallet back. "If you say so." He sat still for awhile. "Wow, Tai being a gentleman. The world must be ending."

Tai laughed. "Shut up. I can be kind and decent when I want to be."

"Or when you want to have sex."

"Or both." They both started giggling at their bickering. They knew that their Valentine's Day plans were only getting started.

* * *

Mimi had redressed herself and removed the evidence of her presence in the apartment by turning off the shower and washing out the wine glasses. Her things were put back into her purse and she walked towards the door. Following Bryan's request, Mimi locked the door before exiting the apartment. She walked out of the apartment building to see Bryan walking towards the door. "Hey Bryan. You just missed Veronica. I told her that I found it in everyone's best interest to reveal her news. She said that she was coming there to tell you and that she wants to end things between you."

"Well, that is fine by me! I don't want her drama anyways. She was one hot piece of ass though. I'm going miss hitting that." Mimi rolled her eyes at Bryan's vulgarity. "I'm sure I'll find someone to take her place though." He winked at Mimi. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I think I should be heading home."

"Why, don't want to have some Valentine's Day fun?"

Bryan got closer to her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She had been to enough wild parties to know the dangers of drunk, lonely men. "I have to being going, Bryan. I really must go now."

"Aw, come on. You know you want this." He gestured to his body. Mimi didn't know why Veronica would settle for him. She knew how desperate Veronica must be to not be alone. Mimi got past him and didn't say anything to him. She just walked away. She could hear Bryan yelling for her to come back as she continued to walk. "Come on! You know you want to turn around!" She kept walking but heard Bryan running after her. She walked faster but it wasn't of much use. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Why do you want to run off so fast? It's Valentine's Day. Come celebrate it with me in my apartment."

"Bryan, let go of me. I don't want to have sex with you so leave me alone!"

He grabbed her other arm with his free hand. "Come on, Mindy. Nobody has to know."

"One, my name is Mimi. Two, I don't want your drunk, disgusting ass so get the fuck off of me!"

"You're one feisty girl. You need someone to tame you." He started growling at her. Mimi kicked Bryan in the testicles as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and grabbed his crotch. Mimi used this moment of weakness to get away quickly. He was too distracted with the agony to realize she left.

* * *

Gwen laid on the dorm floor with Rosemary on top of her. The two were making out with each other and things were getting more and more heated. Gwen pushed Rosemary off of her a little. "Rose…"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. We just rebuilt our friendship and now we are making out. You know what that is going to lead to, don't you? We are going to wake up tomorrow morning and regret something."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who is to say?"

"I am to say. I know what will happen."

"And what exactly is that?"

"We are going to end up having sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I am psychic, you know. You know that I find you irresistible."

"I find you the same way." Before Gwen could say anything back, Rosemary was back on top of her. Gwen could feel her willpower and restraint fly out of the window. She let Rosemary lure her into temptation as she always had. She didn't even protest as Rosemary started lifting up her shirt.

* * *

Sora sat at her computer. She was feeling so lonely with all of her friends having Valentine's Day plans. She hated Valentine's Day. She had become bitter with all the lack of relationship success she had had this year. She finally got over Matt which was comforting. She almost wished she had followed up on Gwen's offer to start dating. She was straight but she had become desperate. She couldn't watch television because of all the romantic shows and movies on. She just listened to music on her computer. She decided to take a break from it and check her email. She looked at her inbox to see that she had a new email from Joe, her friend since childhood who was pre-med at another college in Japan. She opened it up to read it.

_Hey, Sora._

_It's Joe. Well, I guess you could tell that by the name of who emailed you. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you something. I know that you are going to Izzy's wedding to Clair and I just wanted to know if we could go together. It could be just as friends of course. I have to be there because I am Izzy's best man. Don't tell Tai or Matt that though or they will freak out. I will be slightly busy with my best man duties but I will still be able to maintain sufficient date responsibilities. I just thought that since we have been friends since we were kids, it would be nice to accompany each other to this celebration of love. No pressure on the offer of course. I hope you will let me escort you though. Happy Valentine's Day by the way. I hope you aren't feeling to lonely._

_Your good friend,_

_Joe_

Sora smiled brightly. This email was exactly what she needed to feel better. She didn't feel so lonely anymore now that Joe had sent that email. She could tell from it that he wanted to go to the wedding as more than just friends. She kept telling Gwen that she wanted to date a boy she had known for a long time who was her friend first. Joe was kind of nerdy but he was very sweet and reliable. She knew that if she did date him that he would treat her like a princess. He would treat her even better than Matt did. She clicked the button on the email that said reply.

_Dear Joe,_

_Thank you for your thoughtful offer. I would love to accompany you to Izzy and Clair's wedding. Clair will probably ask me to be a bridesmaid so I know I will be present at the wedding. I haven't seen you since we picked up Mimi at the airport so I hope you have been well. Valentine's Day has made me feel a little lonely but your email cheered me up. I would love to be your date to the wedding. I hope I get a chance to dance with you as well. I'll see you then. Happy Valentine's Day to you as well._

_Sora_

She smiled again. She wanted to keep the email sounding casual since the offer had been that way. She looked forward to the wedding next month and hoped she got to talk to Joe before then.

* * *

Izzy and Clair walked into their apartment. "Thanks again for the lovely dinner, Izzy." She gave her fiancé a quick kiss.

"No problem. I just wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth. I am so lucky to be engaged to someone as spectacular as you, Clair." He took her hands in his. "I love you so much, Clair, and these past months have been the happiest ones of my life."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Izzy. I feel the same way. I have never felt so secure as I have since I have been with you." She leaned towards him and shared a passionate kiss. She smiled. "I suppose we should save this for our vows."

Izzy laughed. "I suppose we should."

"Next month."

"Next month." The couple kissed again.

* * *

Tai opened the door to his dorm for his boyfriend and roommate. "After you, my love."

"Why thank you, Tai. I could get used to this gentleman thing."

Tai closed the door behind them and locked it. "You know you like me rough around the edges. You like men, not proper boys."

Matt turned around to him. "I suppose I do. I like those borderline straight boys. They have to be masculine and strong. Jocks are of course preferred."

"It sounds like you are describing me."

"Maybe I am."

"Are you saying that I am the man of your dreams, little Yama?"

Matt walked closer 2 his boyfriend. "Maybe I am, Tai." He kissed his boyfriend on the lips and put his arms around him. "I love you Tai. I'm so happy you are my valentine."

"Me too, Yama." Tai kissed Matt again briefly. "Now, lets move onto the best part of Valentine's Day."

"The sex?"

"You got it." He started laughing. Matt knew Tai was looking to get lucky that night and he was happy to oblige his boyfriend in a nighttime Valentine's Day celebration.

"Okay, Tai. Let me take these nice clothes off first before you wrinkle them." Matt walked over to his closet and removed his clothing except for his boxers. He turned around to see Tai was only his boxers as well. "How did you get undressed so fast?"

"I didn't. You just got undressed slow."

Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend. "Do you like my festive boxers?"

Tai looked at them. They were made of red silk with pink hearts scattered across them. Tai smiled and looked up at Matt's blue eyes. "They're beautiful. I like what is underneath them more of course." Tai sat on the edge of their bed and Matt sat on his lap. "I got you something else for Valentine's Day, you know."

Matt looked at Tai. "Your dick?"

"Besides that."

"What, Tai?"

"Hold on a second Yama." Tai sat Matt down on the bed and got up. "Close your eyes and wait here." Matt followed Tai's directions and listened to Tai dig through the closet. He heard Tai walk back and felt Tai putting something on his neck. "Okay, open your eyes."

Matt opened his eyes to see Tai holding a leash that was attached to a collar that Tai had put on his neck. Matt looked down to see that the collar had a heart-shaped dog tag that said "Yama" on it. "Tai? You put me on a leash?"

Tai smiled hungrily and looked at his lover. "You bet. You are going to be my slave boy tonight."

Matt grinned. "Well aren't we kinky, Tai?"

"Call me Master."

Matt smiled seductively. "Okay Master."

"Good boy. Now, make master happy and take off those boxers of yours."

"Yes, Master." Matt slid off his boxers to show Tai his erection.

"Good boy. Since you are being such a good little slave boy, we can do it on the bed."

"Thank you, Master. What about if I didn't listen to you?"

"Then I would make you kneel on the floor like a little bitch and make you give me a blowjob instead. If you really didn't obey me, then I would be forced to give your little, pale butt a spanking."

Matt grinned. "Well, maybe I won't obey you all the time then." He winked at Tai and got into the bed. Tai tied the leash to one of the bed posts. He climbed into bed and took off his boxers.

"It's time to train you to be my slave, little boy."

"Whatever you say, Master." Matt kissed his boyfriend and Tai got on top of him.

* * *

Mimi entered her dorm room and saw Veronica cutting up her designer blouses with a pair of scissors. She gasped and dropped her purse on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing? It's called payback, you dumbass."

Mimi slammed the door shut and walked over to her roommate. "You know, the only reason I did what I did today is because you are the biggest bitch I have ever met. You have been nothing but the meanest girl since I moved in last month and I am sick of it! Clair may have let you boss her around, but not me. I am not going to put up with your shit like it is nothing. You are only so evil to me because you are jealous of me."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I am jealous of a girl who is so promiscuous that she probably can't give a definite number of the men she has slept with. How many has it been, Mimi? Ten? Twenty? Fifty? Two-hundred? You're eighteen years old and think you are a mature woman. I hate to break the news to you, but you are still a whiny little teenager whose modeling career went up in drug-filled flames. I know you are only here to avoid rehab. News gets around. I'm not as out of things as you may think. I know what a messed-up bitch you really are."

"I'm not as messed up as you are. I read about your abortion in your diary. You know, a pregnancy might have made you look less anorexic. You should have kept it."

Veronica's rage became out of control. "You….bitch! You read my diary and then you bring up my abortion! Go to hell, Mimi!" She slapped Mimi across the face. Mimi raised her hand to slap her back but, instead, took out her earrings. She laid them on her desk and walked over to Veronica. She slapped her back and then shoved her.

"You want a fight, Veronica? Bring it on! I've been waiting over a month to kick your bitchy ass." Veronica ran back over to Mimi and pulled her strawberry blonde hair. Mimi locked onto Veronica's brunette hair as well. The two kept ramming the other one as they pulled each others hair and Mimi let go and punched Veronica in the jaw. Veronica was slightly stunned that Mimi punched her but Mimi wasn't physically strong enough to do any serious damage. Veronica kicked her in the shin and Mimi screamed in pain. She pulled a strand of Veronica's hair and slapped her in the face again. Veronica pushed her away and Mimi shoved Veronica against her dresser. Veronica hit the wood dresser hard and fell to the ground. Mimi kicked her on the ground and Veronica screeched with agony. The resident advisor opened the door to see Mimi standing over a collapsed Veronica.

"Ladies, what the hell is going on in here?"

Mimi snapped her neck around to look at her. "She started it." She pointed down on the floor to Veronica.

"I don't care who started it. Violence is not allowed in this residence hall! I'm going to do you ladies a favor and not report this but you better work out your differences as soon as possible. If I find you two in a physical altercation again, you are both being kicked out of this building. In the mean time, Mimi, I think it is best that you stay in someone else's room until the tension level between you two decreases."

"But…"

"No buts! Pack your things up now! I will wait here until you do just that. Veronica will stay here and you can stay somewhere else in the building temporarily. I can't have you two causing any more noisy fights at nighttime. I'm sorry, Mimi, but I could lose my job if I let things get out of control between you girls. Hurry up and pack some of your things."

* * *

Matt laid his head on Tai's chest. "That was amazing, Tai."

Tai kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "Thank you, Yama. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You are an amazing slave boy. I didn't have to train you extensively. You can sleep on the bed tonight."

"You would have made me sleep on the floor if I wasn't obedient?"

"Of course. Not only if you were disobedient, but also if you tried to be the dominant one."

"I would never do that."

"I know. You are very submissive which I love. Do you want me to take the collar and leash off of you now?"

"You can take the leash off so I don't strangle myself in my sleep but I think I will keep the collar on for a bit. I like showing your ownership of me in bed. Is that okay, Master Taichi?"

Tai smiled. "Of course it is little Yama." He removed the leash and put it on the nightstand. He leaned back against Matt and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I gave you a wonderful Valentine's Day."

"You did. You gave me a sweet gentleman boyfriend to be romantic with and an aggressive one to have sex with. I loved the contrast between the two sides of your personality today. You made me feel like a prince during the day and a slave boy at night. I loved every minute of it."

"Thanks. You are more like a princess than a prince though."

"Tai…"

"You are you little girly boy."

"I'm only girly around you. Don't break my rocker image. I don't want my fan girls to know that I am really feminine and let my boyfriend treat me like his bitch in bed."

"I think you should wear you black leather collar on stage. You would look hot."

"I would look like a slave."

"Like I said, you would look hot. You might get some fan boys then. I don't think that is a good thing though because I would have to kick their asses."

Matt laughed a little. "I'm sure you would."

"I would. I work out. Note my muscles."

"Believe me, I am quite aware of them. Your body is amazing."

"Thanks. Your body is hot too. I like skinny, pale boys."

"That is because they are easy to control for you."

"Exactly. Especially the feminine ones." Tai laughed and pulled Matt as close to him as possible. "Goodnight, Yama."

"Goodnight Tai. I love you."

"I love you too." The two boys fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Sora laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She started smiling. She was ecstatic that a boy actually gave her some attention on Valentine's Day. She didn't even care that it was only Joe and that it was only an email. She was still on top of the world. She heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it. She opened the door to see Mimi standing there with a couple of bags of luggage. She looked solemn and like she had been in a fight. "Mimi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess. May I come in?"

"Of course. Why do you have your things with you?"

Mimi walked into Sora's dorm with her things and laid them on the floor. "I need to ask you something important. Can I stay with you and Gwen for awhile? I kind of got kicked out of my own dorm by the resident advisor of our floor."

Sora looked at Mimi with a concerned look. "Of course you can stay here. Tell me about what happened. You look awful."

"Gee, thanks Sora."

"Sorry, you know what I mean. You're hair is messed up and u have some red marks on your face."

"Veronica and I got into a fight and the R.A. put a stop to it and said we needed time apart to cool off before we can live together again. It was either this or she was reporting the fight. I just started going to school here. I can't get kicked out of the building. They don't take physical violence lightly in the residence halls, you know."

Sora ushered Mimi to sit down on her bed and Sora took a seat next to her. "Why did you two get into a fight?" Mimi didn't get a chance to answer because Gwen walked into the dorm. She closed the door and looked down to see Mimi's things. She gave a puzzled look at the two girls. "Mimi is going to be staying with us for awhile. She got kicked out of her room. Apparently her and Veronica got into a fight. She was just about to explain why." Gwen nodded and took a seat next to Sora on the bed. The two girls looked at Mimi.

"Well…I finally got my revenge on Veronica after she has made my life miserable here."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh Mimi, what did you do?"

"I…um…made her believe…that…well…" Mimi stopped making eye contact and looked at her lap. "I made it seem like I had sex with Bryan."

Sora and Gwen's eyes practically popped out of their heads. "What?"

"I didn't do it though! I swear I didn't. I broke Bryan and Veronica up in the process however. I didn't think I would happen. I just wanted to create a rift."

Gwen spoke this time. "Well, I don't think it is a bad thing that you broke them up. It is a good thing that she is free of my cousin. He has been a toxic influence on her. I just am surprised that you would do something so evil. I know how awful Veronica has become. I honestly do, but you can't lower yourself to her level, Mimi. That makes you just as bad as she is."

Mimi nodded looking truly sorry. She sincerely was. She knew that Bryan was the only person Veronica had and yet she took him away from her. She knew Veronica would be left alone now and that worried her. She knew that Veronica wasn't in the most stable mental state from reading her diary. She knew she would have to make sure that Veronica didn't do something rash. "I am really sorry, you guys. I promise that once the two of us cool off, I will try to fix the damage between us. Veronica just needs some friends."

Sora nodded. "I know. We have tried to be her friends again even before you came back to Japan. It isn't working though. We can try again later. Until then, you can live with Gwen and I. I have an air mattress in the closet that we can inflate. I don't think that Princess Mimi would enjoy sharing a twin-sized bed with someone else, would she?"

Mimi laughed. "No, I sure wouldn't. The air mattress will be fine. Thanks, you two, for letting me stay here."

Sora and Gwen smiled at Mimi to show that it was no big deal. Sora turned to Gwen. "So, Gwen, tell us about your day with Rosemary."

Gwen looked down. "Well…we watched some movies and pigged out on junk food. It was fun until…"

Sora put her hand on Gwen's shoulder for support and Mimi gave her a comforting smile to continue and then opened her mouth to speak. "Until what?"

"Rose kissed me and one thing led to another and we started making out."

Sora's eyes became more intense. "I told you she wanted you back as more than a friend. I hope you stopped her. She will just hurt you again, Gwen."

"We kind of moved past making out and…"

"What? How far did you two go?"

"We had sex." Gwen looked down again and brushed some hair from her face. Sora and Mimi looked at each other. Gwen looked up at their confused faces. "Yes, I said sex. S-E-X. I know it was a stupid thing to do but it just sort of happened. I couldn't stop it."

Sora looked at her friend with a serious look. "Did you want to stop it?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't. All my feelings for her rushed back to me and I fell back into being her girlfriend."

"Are you her girlfriend again?"

"I don't know. I left her room shortly after we got dressed again. I told her I needed to think about everything."

"That's smart. We'll help you figure it out." Sora glanced back at Mimi and Mimi nodded at Gwen.

"She's right, Gwen. Between the three of us, we can help each other with all of our problems."

Sora put one arm around Gwen and the other around Mimi. She turned to look at each girl. "Mimi's right. We'll figure everything out together."

* * *

Veronica laid in her dorm sobbing. She had lost her boyfriend and now she didn't even have a roommate. She was completely alone in the world and she couldn't take the loneliness. She wasn't particularly upset that she lost Bryan as a boyfriend. He wasn't that romantic and he forced her to get an abortion. He also had sex with her without her permission back in November. He was all she had though and she missed the human contact. She had pushed everyone else away and now she was stuck by herself. She stopped crying briefly and got off of her bed. She walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. She took out a pair of scissors and turned her arm so her wrist was facing her. She opened the scissors and made a light cut over her wrist. She winced in pain but was satisfied when she saw some blood exit the cut she just made. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she made a second cut. This one was deeper than the first. She cried as she watched her blood drip onto the dorm floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Gowns and Tuxedos

_I don't own digimon. Blah blah blah._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**CHAPTER 5 - Gowns and Tuxedos**

* * *

Clair stared at her old dorm room's door. She mustered up all the courage she had and knocked on the door. She hadn't spoken to Veronica in months and Veronica never sent a RSVP to her wedding. It was Izzy's idea to try to mend things with her former best friend. The two had discussed it on Valentine's Day and a week had passed since then. It was now the end of February and the wedding was coming up fast. She knocked on Veronica's door again. This time, the door opened and Veronica stood in front of her with a confused look over seeing her former roommate at her dorm.

"Um…I don't know if you forgot, but you don't live here anymore. You moved in with computer boy."

Even though Clair knew the two weren't close friends anymore, Veronica's hostility still hit her remarkably hard. "I know I don't live here anymore."

"Mimi isn't here. I know you two have become friends though Sora and Gwen. She lives down in their dorm now temporarily. She won't be moving back here for another week."

"I didn't come here to speak to Mimi. I know she is down in Sora's dorm too. I came here to talk to you."

Veronica looked slightly surprised but tried to maintain her composure. "Oh. I see. What about?"

"Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" Veronica was not used to people being friendly to her, especially her old friends. She just nodded and let Clair into her old dorm room. "Wow, it looks different in here. My side of the room has gotten a lot pinker. Mimi wasn't exaggerating when she said she was a girly-girl, I guess." Clair smiled and turned to see Veronica sit on her bed and look up at her. Clair moved closet to her old roommate and best friend. "V, I came here to talk to you about my wedding. You do know that I am getting married next month, don't you?" Veronica nodded. "I sent you an invitation and you never replied to it."

"Oh…sorry. I, um…" Veronica didn't know what to say to Clair. She wanted to go to the wedding but didn't think that Clair would be happy with her making social situations awkward since all of Clair's friends hated her. She didn't want to face all of her former friends either.

Clair sat down next to Veronica. "You know, I hoped that the two of us would reconcile before my big day so that you could be in my wedding. I wanted you to be my maid of honor. We were so close at the beginning of the year and we knew each other before we moved in. After you isolated yourself, you shut out everybody, including me. That really hurt me, V. We still have a chance at being friends though. Accept my wedding invitation and come to the wedding. I promise that you will have fun. You can still even be my maid of honor if you want."

Veronica felt herself getting emotional. She hadn't talked to anyone in a week. She and Bryan had broken up and Mimi didn't live with her anymore. She had been left alone in her dorm room and had started cutting herself. She only did it that one night, but the scratches remained on her wrist. She was wearing a long-sleeved sweater so Clair couldn't see the scratches she made with the scissors. She was sure some of them would leave scars. "Clair…I don't know what to say." She felt a tear go down her face. "I'm so sorry I shut you out. I miss you so much. I don't know if you heard, but Bryan and I are no longer together and now that Mimi lives down the hall, I have been completely alone. I honestly thought you wouldn't want to be my friend again after the way I treated you."

"Of course I still want to be your friend. I'm sure the others feel the same way. We have all been worried about you."

Veronica nodded silently again. "I'm not sure if I am ready to make up with all of them yet. However, being friends with you would be a step in the right direction, I suppose."

Clair smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Take your time. You know how many psychology classes I have taken. I know that it is important for people to heal at their own paces. I'm here if you ever want to talk to me. I don't want you to be isolated anymore. It's not good for your mental health. Remember that you can call me or text me at anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Clair."

"No problem, V. Now, will you come to my wedding?"

"I'll think about it. I don't think I am up for balancing the work of a maid of honor, or even a bridesmaid for that matter."

"That's okay. You don't have to be in the wedding. I'm sure I can find a substitute. I hope you do show up to the wedding though. You can come to the reception too."

Veronica adverted her eyes to stop the eye contact with Clair. "Well, all of your friends from here would be there and I am not really on the best of terms with them, especially Mimi. I don't think I will be at the reception." She looked up again to see Clair's disappointed expression. She felt guilty for turning down all of Clair's requests. "I will, however, go to the wedding ceremony. I'm sure it will be lovely." She smiled and could feel her face not being used to that expression. Clair smiled back and gave her another hug. Veronica hugged Clair back this time. She felt, for the first time in months, that she had a friend who actually cared about her.

* * *

Clair knocked on Sora and Gwen's door. Mimi answered. "Hey, Clair. Come on in." Sora and Gwen were sitting on their beds talking. Mimi went over and sat next to Sora and Clair took a seat next to Gwen.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad you are all dressed. I just left Veronica's dorm."

Sora gave her friend a sympathetic look. "How did that go?"

"It went surprisingly well. I think we can become friends like we used to be again. She is even coming to the wedding. However, she is not going to be in the wedding and she isn't coming to the reception."

Sora gave a kind smile. "I'm sorry, Clair. I know you wanted her to be your maid of honor. At least she is still coming to the wedding."

"I know. Well, now that I have all three of you here, we can go dress shopping. I'm sure you have probably guessed that I want you three to be my bridesmaids." Sora, Gwen, and Mimi smiled. Gwen and Sora were expecting this but Mimi knew that she was basically the replacement of Veronica. She was still honored to be in the wedding though. She and Clair had bonded over the past couple months and she had been friends with Izzy since childhood. "Also, Sora, I have probably bonded with you the most since I started attending this college, so I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

Sora was beaming with joy. "Of course I will. I would be honored, Clair."

Clair smiled at her. "Thank you so much. I'm sure you will do an amazing job at it."

Gwen stood up. "I can't wait any longer. Let's go try on those dresses. This is going to be so much fun. I love shopping. Plus, Sora and I are fashion merchandising majors, so we will know what looks good, and Mimi has quite the amazing sense of style herself from experiences in the fashion industry. We will all make sure you have the best-looking wedding dress a bride could have and that your bridesmaid dresses are stunning."

Clair stood up too. "Thanks, Gwen." The remaining two girls stood up as well and the four of them exited the dorm room to go to the bridal boutique a couple blocks over."

* * *

Izzy stood waiting in the tuxedo store for his three groomsmen to show up. He started tapping his foot and staring at his watch. They were all supposed to be there five minutes ago. He was started to get angry but saw Tai and Matt walk through the door holding hands. They walked over to Izzy. "Where were you two?"

Tai answered him. "I was hungry so we stopped to eat."

Matt looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Tai is always hungry. He is such a guy." Tai gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"Okay, you guys. I get it. You two are in love. However, the polite thing to do would be to text me that you were going to be late."

Tai looked down at his much shorter friend. "Relax, Izzy. We are late by five minutes. It doesn't even look like Joe is here yet."

"Joe at least has to travel to get here. He doesn't go to school in this city like we do. He has to ride the subway."

"Well, while we wait, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Tai?"

"Why have you not informed me that I am your best man yet?"

Izzy looked nervous. He started to sweat a little. "Well…um…you see, Tai…"

Matt started laughing. "I told you Tai. Izzy picked me to be his best man. I knew he liked me better."

Tai glared at his boyfriend. "No he doesn't. He likes me more. You barely talked to him in high school. We are a lot closer than you and he are."

"Then why did he pick me and not you?"

"Who said he did? He didn't even answer me yet." He turned back to Izzy. "Go ahead, Izzy. Tell Matt that you picked me."

"I…um…" Izzy was sweating more and didn't want to tell Tai or Matt the truth. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Tai, I didn't pick you to be my best man."

Tai's facial expression dropped into pure sadness. "What?"

Matt felt bad for his boyfriend but took the opportunity to gloat. "Hah, Tai! I told you he picked me."

"Actually, Matt, I didn't pick you either."

Matt looked back at Izzy. "What?"

Tai decided to return the meanness to his boyfriend. "Hah! You're not the best man either."

Matt glared at Tai and returned his eyes to Izzy. "You picked Joe then?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry you two. I am very close to both of you, but I am the closest to Joe out of our group of friends. Tai, you got into your sports and Matt got into his band and I bonded a lot with Joe during that time. We have been extremely close to this day, even though he attends a different university. You two are still my remaining groomsmen so you will both be in the wedding. You wouldn't like all the responsibility anyway. Joe is outstandingly reliable so that also made him the prime candidate. I'm sorry."

Matt tried to be a supportive friend despite not being chosen. "Well, I'm sure your decision was the best one. I'll congratulate Joe when he gets here. Won't you, Tai?" Matt lightly elbowed his boyfriend and looked up at him.

"Hell no, I won't. I wanted to be the best man."

Matt whispered sharply to Tai. "Tai, it is Izzy's decision and he chose Joe. Be supportive or you may not even be in the wedding."

Tai sighed. "Fine. Good choice Izzy. I'm sure he will do an amazing job as your best man." Tai rolled his eyes and Matt glared at him for sounding completely apathetic and sarcastic.

Izzy was breathing normal again now that he informed his friends of the news. "Thank you both." He looked outside the store window. "Here comes Joe now." Tai and Matt turned around to see Joe hurrying into the store. He walked over to them and wiped the light sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. The subway ride took longer than usual. How is everyone?"

Izzy spoke up first because he was scared for Tai to answer with something rude. "We are all fine. I informed Matt and Tai about my choice for best man."

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys. Izzy and I are just really close."

Tai's face created an angry look. "Wait a second. You already knew you were best man?"

"Um…well, yeah. I've known for awhile."

"How long?'

"A little over a week, I suppose."

"And Matt and I just found out about it five minutes ago?"

"Uh…I guess. I thought Izzy would have told you by now. I didn't realize he would wait until we all went tux shopping." Joe laughed nervously.

Joe, Matt, and Tai all looked at Izzy. Izzy started laughing nervously as well. "Uh…yeah, sorry about that, guys. I guess it slipped my mind."

Tai glared at his soon-to-be-married friend. "Uh huh, I'm sure it did, Izzy." Matt lightly elbowed Tai again for his sarcasm. "Ow!"

"Oh come on, Tai. You know that didn't hurt. I'm a weak, girly boy, remember?"

Matt knew how to get Tai to smile and he succeeded. "You're right, Yama." He turned back to Izzy. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I support your choice at best man. Besides, doesn't the bride always have sex with the best man? Clair is attractive and all but she is missing something between her legs to qualify her for my interest." Matt put his hand over his eyes to show his embarrassment for his boyfriend. Joe looked uncomfortable and Izzy looked furious. "Oh, no I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Clair is a lovely girl and she is not promiscuous nor a cheater. She wouldn't have sex with Joe. Don't worry Izzy, she wants that computer nerd dick of yours."

"Tai!" Matt slapped Tai's arm.

"What? I am trying to give out compliments here. I can't help how they come out."

Matt shook his head and turned to Izzy. "I apologize for Tai. He is like a little boy and he gets upset easily. He is just jealous that he isn't the best man and can't handle like a grown-up. Never mind him, let's all go try on tuxedos." Izzy nodded and the four boys began to find their tuxedos for Izzy's wedding.

* * *

Clair, Sora, Mimi, and Gwen walked into the bridal boutique. Clair smiled at seeing all the beautiful wedding dresses on display. They stood there and waited for someone to come and assist them. A purple-haired girl with glasses walked out from the back room. "Oh my God! Mimi!" She ran over to Mimi and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, hello Yolei. I haven't seen you since January."

Yolei loosened her grip. "I know. It has felt like forever."

"What are you doing here?"

"My family owns this bridal shop."

"I thought your family owned a convenience store."

"They do. They also own this store. I used to work in the convenience store all the time but now that I have my driver's license, I drive out here to work from time to time." She looked at the other three girls. "Oh, how rude of me. Sora! How are you?" She gave Sora a hug as well.

"I'm doing great, Yolei. What about yourself?"

"I'm doing amazing. Thank you for asking." She moved onto Gwen. "I met you on New Year's Eve, didn't I? Your name is Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "Yes, you did meet me then. I remember you."

"You are the one that Tai said made out with Sora."

Gwen smiled politely, yet she was slightly embarrassed and Sora's face had turned redder than her hair. "Yes, Sora and I did. I'll have to remind Tai how happy I am that he is sharing this story around."

"Don't worry about it. I am friends with lots of people who like the same gender. We are both friends with Tai and Matt, of course. Two of my closest friends, Davis and Ken, are also dating and they are so adorable. You will meet them at the wedding. Izzy invited them as well as me. Davis is the younger version of Tai. He practically worships Tai. Ken is very quiet and shy. He is a little bit of a loner. He is very sweet but has a dark side. He reminds me of Matt a little. I kind of wish Ken was straight though so I could have him. I had a huge crush on him before he came out of the closet the day we picked Mimi up from the airport. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mimi shook her head. "Yolei, don't you think that might not be any of your business?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to pry, Gwen."

"It's okay. Yes, I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Rosemary but I just call her Rose."

"Wow, that's a pretty name." Sora rolled her eyes. She was a little upset that Gwen had gone back to Rosemary after she cheated on Gwen in the past. She saw it coming though when Gwen had had sex with Rosemary on Valentine's Day. The next day, the two of them discussed the issue and Sora told her that it was a bad idea to resume a relationship with Rosemary. Sora told Gwen that if someone was once a cheater that they will always be a cheater. Gwen ignored Sora's rational advice and went back to Rosemary the next day. The two had been a couple again ever since and Sora was not happy about it. Yolei moved on to Clair. "Well, if it isn't the bride to be. Congratulations. I met you at the New Year's Eve party as well. You were with Izzy. I can't believe Izzy is getting married. He just turned eighteen, but I can tell you two are in love."

"Yes, we are."

"You know, Izzy was the president of the computer club in high school, and I took over for him after he graduated. He is such an amazing. I had a crush on him too. Apparently everyone I like gets married or turns out to be gay. Now, Clair, what are your wedding color or colors?"

"I talked Izzy into a pale pink. The bridesmaids will be wearing that color and the groomsmen will have that color vest. Izzy and I both have the exact shade memorized so everyone will match. The flowers will be that color as well. Izzy will just be in black and white though and I am going to be in white."

"Okay, we'll let's go pick out some dresses."

* * *

"Pink?"

"Yes, Tai. You have to wear a pink vest. Clair picked the color. Get over it. You'll look fine."

"I'll look like a girly boy."

"Matt isn't throwing a hissy fit."

"Well, he _is_ a girly boy."

"Joe isn't complaining either."

"Well…I don't have a comeback for that one. Do I have to wear a pink vest?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Izzy and Tai stood next to each other in silence while Joe and Matt tried on their tuxedos in the two dressing rooms. Joe walked out first. He actually looked charming in his tux and Tai had to admit that the pink vest didn't make him look too girly. Izzy and Tai both complimented him and Joe thanked them. Matt walked out a split second later. Tai's face lit up. "Oh my God! Yama! You look so beautiful!" He ran over to Matt and threw his arms around him.

"Thanks, Tai. Do you like me in pink?"

"Hell yeah! The more girly the better."

"Are you sure you aren't bisexual, Tai?"

"I think I am border lining it." The two boys started laughing and kissed.

Joe looked at Izzy. "Are they always like this?"

"Always. You learn to get used to it."

"It's very odd to see the two of them kissing and being affectionate with each other when we have known them our whole lives and assumed that they were both straight through most of it."

"I know, but they aren't. They genuinely love each other. Tai and Matt have always been inseparable. They fought a lot but they always made up. It doesn't seem that different to see them as a couple."

"I guess not."

Izzy stopped Tai and Matt's conversation. "Okay, Tai, you and I need to try on our tuxedos now to see if we need alterations done."

Tai looked at Izzy. "You mean try them on together? I hate to break it to you, Izzy, but this cute blonde boy next to me already stole my heart. Maybe Joe will go undress with you in the dressing room." Tai giggled a little knowing that Izzy didn't mean that he wanted to change in the same dressing room.

"Ha ha, Tai. You're such a comedian. I meant that we should try them on in the two separate dressing rooms."

"Well, that's more like it, Izzy. Way to keep it in your pants." Matt started laughing. He knew his boyfriend was being hard on Izzy today over the best man choice but he still found it kind of funny. Tai was normally not this bitchy. Izzy went into one of the dressing rooms and Tai went into the other. Matt stood and waited with Joe. He heard Tai's voice calling for him. "Hey, Yama, can you help with this. I don't think I am putting this on right."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at Joe. "He is not the smartest boy sometimes but I still love him. Excuse me for a second." He walked into Tai's dressing room to see Tai in nothing but his boxers. "Tai? You aren't even attempting to get dressed."

Tai smiled. "I know, Yama. How can I when you look so hot in your tux."

Matt looked down to see that Tai had an erection. "Oh no, Tai. We are not doing it in a dressing room with our friends right outside. I am having to whisper just so they won't hear us talking about doing it. Besides, we don't have a condom. You know I only allow safe sex."

"We don't have to have full-on sex, Yama. Why don't you suck it? You know you want to." He gave Matt a very charming smile that made Matt smiled back.

"You are too irresistible for your own good Tai. Fine, but we have to make this fast. That means you can't repeat the process on me."

"But…"

"No buts. I should probably take this tux off though. If you get your cum on it, we will probably have to buy it and neither of us can afford that." Matt took off his tux neatly and took off Tai's boxers to see Tai's large penis extremely hard. His mouth watered when he saw it.

Outside the dressing rooms, Joe waited for his friends to come out. After awhile, Izzy stepped out of the dressing room wearing his tuxedo. "Wow, Izzy. You look so sharp!"

"Why thank you, Joe. It is quite prodigious that this tux fits me so well. Where did Matt go?"

"He went to assist Tai with his tux."

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Why can't Tai do anything himself. We don't have all day. I better check on them." He walked over to Tai's dressing room and opened the door since it wasn't locked. He saw Matt kneeling on the floor with Tai's penis in his mouth. His jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" The two boys looked at Izzy with embarrassment and shock. Matt took Tai's penis out of his mouth and continued to stare at Izzy. Izzy quickly shut the door and walked back over to Joe. "Unbelievable! Do they need to have sex everywhere they go?"

Joe's eyes grew wide. "What? They were having sex?"

"Well, oral sex. I can't believe I walked in on that! That is going to be forever burned into my memory. Trust me, it will be a difficult image to shake."

Back in the dressing room, Matt had gotten back into his tux and Tai finally got his on as well. Matt looked up at his boyfriend. "Well, I guess that is what we get for interrupting the blowjob Davis was giving to Ken last month. Payback is a bitch, I suppose. Either that or karma got us from you being so mean to Izzy today."

Tai looked down at Matt. "Yama, I don't want to go back out there. It is going to be so awkward. Izzy saw us and probably told Joe what he saw. Now we have to walk out there like nothing happened. This is insane."

"You are the one who wanted to do it. Izzy knew we were already having sex. I don't think he is judging us too badly by us having some oral fun in a dressing room. We are two eighteen-year-old boys. He should give us a break. He is a virgin so he must know what it is like to be horny."

"I suppose you are right. Let's get this over with." Tai took Matt's hand and led him out of the dressing room. Neither boy made eye contact with Joe or Izzy. Izzy didn't attempt to make eye contact either. Joe could feel the awkwardness of everyone and decided to be the one to break the ice.

"Wow, Tai. You look great." When everyone remained in the same body language, Joe gave up. Joe, Matt, and Tai rented their tuxes and Izzy bought his so he would have the tuxedo he married Clair in forever. The four boys left he store to go eat lunch even though none of them were talking.

* * *

Sora, Mimi, and Gwen all looked in the large mirror in the bridal shop as Clair tried on another wedding dress that Yolei was assisting her with. The three girls were in the bridesmaids dresses. Sora frowned slightly. "I don't think pink is my color. I am not a girly girl anyway. I may be into fashion, but I am still a tomboy at heart."

Gwen nodded. "I agree. I am very girly but I am more of a purple girl myself."

Mimi shook her head. "You two don't know what you are talking about. Pink is the most amazing color there is." She smiled and twirled around in her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "I look amazing in this dress."

Sora looked over at her. "Remember, Mimi, this wedding is about Clair and Izzy. Please do not try to steal the show with a runway walk down the isle."

Mimi gasped. "Sora, I am insulted that you would think I would do such a thing." Mimi adjusted the straps of the dress and the dress down some to show more cleavage. Sora rolled her eyes.

Gwen spoke up. "I think this dress will be the one for Clair."

Mimi shook her head again. "I doubt it. I think she wants to see how many dresses she can try on before we kill her. She has tried on fifty already."

Sora pushed Mimi's shoulder back lightly. "Mimi, she has not. She has tried on six and this one will be her seventh. That is not that many. It is not like Clair is being a bridezilla. She is still being her sweet self."

"That's true I guess."

The door to the dressing room opened and Clair walked out in a stunning wedding dress. Yolei held the train of the dress as Clair walked towards them. The dress was strapless and fit her like a glove. It was tight on the top and had a very loose bottom with a semi-long train. It was simple, yet elegant. Clair looked at herself in the mirror and started crying. "This is the dress."

Yolei jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Perfecto! A bride-to-be can always tell when she has found the perfect dress. You look amazing, Clair. Truly beautiful."

Sora smiled looking at Clair in the mirror. "Yolei is right. You look so gorgeous. All eyes will be on you at the wedding." Gwen and Mimi agreed with her. Clair nodded and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She bought the dress and the girls bought their bridesmaid dresses. Yolei gave them all reasonable prices so they were all satisfied. They all went back to Izzy and Clair's apartment to put the dresses away until the wedding.

* * *

The four boys sat in silence at the restaurant. Since Izzy was the only one to actually buy a tuxedo, he was the only one who had to carry one around. The other boys could pick theirs up closer to the wedding. Joe had finished eating and saw that his friends were about to do the same. He didn't want to end the day on the bad note so he decided to say something to shake things up. "Hey Matt?" Matt looked up at him and Tai and Izzy also looked at Joe to see what he was going to say. "Suck any good dicks lately?" Matt looked at him with a stunned look on his face. Tai and Izzy looked shocked as well that that came out of Joe's mouth. Joe saw their expressions and burst out into laughter. Matt started laughing too and Tai and Izzy joined in. They had all been so focused on the awkwardness that they neglected to see the humor in what happened. The four boys let all of their laughter out and were almost in tears after a couple minutes of laughing. After that, the all talked like normal. They left the restaurant and walked Joe to the subway station to see him off. When Joe's subway came, the boys waved goodbye to him. "See you, guys. Can't wait for the wedding next month!" The boys continued to wave as the subway went into the tunnel. The three boys headed back to campus.

* * *

Veronica sat in her dorm room alone. She had been smiling all day since she spoke with Clair. She had been so lonely for so long that she was thrilled to have her former best friend back in her life. She hoped she could make her friendship with her as strong as it was before. She planned on renewing her friendships with Clair's entire group of friends too. She knew some people would be more difficult than others. Tai would be difficult and Mimi would be near-impossible. She was hopeful that she could do it, though. She was tired of being alone.

* * *

Izzy walked into his apartment on campus. Clair was reading a book in the living room area. She looked up at him. "Hey, Izzy. How did the tux shopping go?"

"I went great despite some odd events occurring. Did you get a dress?"

"I sure did. I can't show it to you though. You will have to wait to see me walk down the isle in it."

"I thought the superstition was not to see the bride in the wedding dress until the actual wedding. I don't think there is anything about seeing the dress by itself."

Clair smiled. "Well, I am not taking chances."

"I am going to hang my tux up in the closet."

Clair jumped up. "Yeah, I bet you will. After you do that, you will go looking at my dress. I will take that to the closet for you." She walked over and took the tuxedo. Izzy gave her a kiss.

"A couple more weeks." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I can't wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Countdown

_Author's note: I don't own digimon or the characters._

_Sorry this took forever to upload but I have been busy. Most of it was written forever ago but I just no quickly wrapped things up. Some time has passed since the last chapter but Matt catches you up in his journal entry. This chapter takes place over the course of midterm week. The next chapter will be the wedding. I promise. Enjoy._

* * *

Dear Journal,

It has been awhile since I have written in you. It is now March and Izzy and Clair's wedding is extremely close. Their wedding is the day before Spring Break starts so after the wedding, we are all heading home. Tai will be coming to stay with my dad and I again. Hopefully he will work things over with his father over the break. It will be nice to hang out with are friends who don't go to school here. I will see them all at the wedding, but it will be nice nonetheless. Speaking of friends, Veronica is out of isolation and has renewed her friendship with Clair. They aren't best friends again yet but it is a start. They hang out a lot. Clair says that eventually Veronica will try to work her way back into the group and that we should let her despite the way she has treated us. I guess nobody deserves to have no friends so I guess we can do that. Mimi might be difficult to get on board. Sora says she got into a fight with Veronica and that is why she had to live with Sora and Gwen. Mimi is moving back in with Veronica today. Gwen has been dating her ex-girlfriend since Valentine's Day much to Sora's dislike. I agree with Sora. I don't trust Rosemary either. It is Gwen's life though and we have to respect her decisions. Tai has been studying for his midterm for his Introduction to Psychology class all day. He went over to Izzy and Clair's to get Clair's help since she is a psychology major. I have been using the peace and quiet to study for a chemistry midterm but I miss my man. We have become inseparable. I love him with every fiber of my being. Not much else is going on since everyone is just talking about the wedding and Spring Break plans. I'll write in you later.

Matt

* * *

Sora checked her email inbox while Gwen took a nap between reading her textbooks. She smiled when she saw an email from her new secret pen pal, Joe.

_Dear Sora,_

_I hope you are doing well. I only have one more midterm to take so I am less frantic studying. You know how crazy I get with that. I want to get into a good medical school one day so I need to keep my grades up. I hope your studies are going well although I'm sure fashion textbooks aren't nearly as challenging as ones with all this medical terminology. I can't believe our little Izzy is getting married this month. LOL. I look forward to dancing with you at the wedding. I'm sure you will look divine in your bridesmaid gown even if you think pink isn't your color. You look amazing in everything. You just aren't aware of it. We will match because of my vest though. Also, we will probably be walking with each other down the isle since you are the maid of honor and I am the best man. Who would ever think that I would be walking down a church isle with my arm linked in Sora's? I sure didn't._

_Love,_

_Joe_

Sora smiled. She had been emailing Joe back and forth since he emailed her on Valentine's Day. It was different from the way she emailed her other friends though. The two of them had grown so close and now they started putting "Love" before their names at the end of the emails. She didn't know why she had become so drawn to Joe. After all the bad dates she had been on with less-than-desirable men, she found herself in love with how much of a gentleman Joe was and how thoughtful he was towards her. She hadn't been treated that well by a guy since Matt and she knew dating him again wasn't possible. She had grown to love him but was not yet in love with him. They weren't really an official couple but they talked to each other like one. Joe and Sora texted each other all the time and talked on the phone a lot. Sora clicked the "Reply" button on her email.

_Dear Joe,_

_Thank you for the compliments. I still don't think pink is my color but it is comforting to know that you think I look good in it. Good luck with your midterm. I still have a couple left myself. Since my roommate, Gwen, and I have the same major, we are in a lot of the same classes and studying together really helps. The two of us have spent so much time together studying. At least it keeps her away from that awful girlfriend of hers. I don't trust that Rosemary girl as far as I can throw her. Mimi is moving out today as well. Her things are already packed and she is moving them back down the hall later. She is in the library studying for one of her midterms. Can you picture Mimi studying? Can you even picture Mimi in a library? LOL. I can't either. I want to go there just to take a picture. I will be happy when midterms are over and spring break begins. We get to kick off spring break in style though with the wedding. That is pretty nice. I am really looking forward to this wedding as well. I am glad that you are my date to the wedding, Joe. I look forward to seeing you in a pink vest. LOL._

_Love,_

_Sora_

* * *

"What psychologist is most associated with classical conditioning?"

"Uh…hold on…I know this…um…Skinner?"

Clair shook her head and turned the flash card around so Tai could see the answer. "It's Pavlov. He experimented with the dogs' salivation as a response to meat powder, remember? The smell of the meat powder made the dogs salivate and then Pavlov started ringing a bell before he introduced the smell. After awhile, just the bell made them salivate."

Tai laid his head on the table. "This is too much information. I am going to fail."

Clair put her hand on Tai's back. "No you won't, Tai. Not with my help."

Tai looked up at her. "Don't you have your own midterms?"

"I only have one more and I know I will ace it. Don't worry. It's not like I am locked up in the bedroom on my laptop like my soon-to-be husband is." Clair briefly looked at the closed door to Izzy's room. "He has been in there for hours. Why don't we take a break, Tai? I'll make some coffee." Clair got up and walked into the kitchen of the apartment.

"Great, I'll need all the energy I can get."

* * *

Later in the day, Mimi returned back to Sora and Gwen's room. The two girls were excited to have a distraction from their studying. "Well, girls, I guess I am moving back down the hall."

Sora got up and walked over to Mimi. She gave her friend a hug. "I'm going to miss having you as a roommate."

Gwen walked over to the two and also put her arms around Mimi. "Me too…even if your air mattress did take up the entire dorm floor." The three girls laughed and all took a portion of Mimi's things. They walked down the hall to Veronica's dorm. Mimi opened the door and saw Clair and Veronica sitting on Veronica's bed. The two girls greeted the incoming girls. Mimi was a little thrown to see Veronica greet her after their constant fighting that eventually resulted in her being temporarily kicked out of her own dorm room. The girls sat Mimi's things down. Clair told them all to sit down for a minute so the three girls all took a seat on Mimi's bed. Clair looked over at her former roommate.

"I think you should tell them what you just told me." Veronica looked scared and nervous but Clair put her arm around her to comfort her. "It's okay, I know it is hard but I really think it will help things."

Veronica nodded and looked at the three girls sitting on Mimi's bed. "I just told Clair about some things I have gone through over the past several months." The three girls looked at her with curiosity and compassion. Even Mimi was able to muster up genuine emotions. They could tell Veronica's news was painful for her to talk about by the expression painted on her face. "I guess I should start with what most of you already know. After that party we all went to in November at Bryan's apartment, I have distanced myself from everyone. I know you weren't here at the time, Mimi, but I'm sure you have heard about this party." Mimi nodded and Veronica continued. "Apparently there was a plan going on that was made up by Gwen and Sora to see if Tai had feelings for Matt despite him being presumably straight. Gwen used her cousin, Bryan, who is bisexual, to flirt with Matt to see if Tai got jealous. By the way Tai and Matt are always walking around campus holding hands, I'm sure we all know that Tai did indeed have feelings for Matt. I was unaware of this plan at the party and I was the only one other than Tai. Clair and Izzy were off together so I was hanging out with the rest of the gang. I thought Tai was straight when I first saw him earlier that night and I also thought he was attractive so I was flirting with him before and during the party. Once he saw Matt and Bryan kissing, he led me to go somewhere else in the apartment. He got a few drinks in his system as well as some very questionable punch and took me into the bedroom. We were making out and Tai wanted to push things farther. I wasn't comfortable with that. I liked Tai but I had just met him and I was a virgin. I didn't want to lose my virginity to a drunk college boy I met a few hours before. Needless to say, Tai and I had words and I left." Veronica took a deep breath and continued. "After that, Sora and Gwen were so fixated on Tai and Matt that they didn't seem to care about my problems and Clair was too hung up on her new boyfriend, Izzy. I didn't want to talk to Tai and I didn't really know Matt so I was basically alone. Once Tai and Matt became an item, everyone suddenly wanted to include me in things again, but by that time I was so bitter about the lack of attention I had received. I started to cut all of you out until I was alone. After a hallway confrontation with Tai, I snapped. I went to Bryan's apartment in hopes of dating him to get back at you all. I knew how much you all hated Bryan for kissing Matt when he agreed to help you all get Tai and Matt together. What happened next was not part of the plan." A tear went down Veronica's cheek and Clair grasped her tighter. Sora, Mimi, and Gwen were on the edge of their seats with anticipation of what had happened after she went to the apartment. They waited patiently as Veronica paused her story for a couple of minutes to collect herself. "Bryan pressured me to go with him to the bedroom and I went. He pushed me into having sex with him but I said no." More tears went down her face. "I said no again and again but he didn't listen. He did it anyway."

Mimi, Gwen, and Sora stared at her with their mouths open in shock. Tears started welling up in Sora's eyes as well. Gwen started to speak. "My cousin…raped you?" Veronica nodded and continued to cry. Everyone sat in silence until Veronica continued.

"He raped me and I stayed with him. I don't know why. He just had a control over me like that. Clair said dating a boy with a controlling personality is very dangerous and I now know why. He kept me away from my friends and made me hate you all even more. He told me never to talk to any of you. I was so alone that I wanted to be with him just so I would have somebody in my life. However, something else happened the night of the rape."

Sora, who was crying, decided to be the one to ask her. "What else happened that night?"

"I got pregnant." The three girls on Mimi's bed were in shock again and Clair held her friend tighter. "Bryan didn't put a condom on so the sex was unprotected. I'm lucky I didn't get any sexually transmitted diseases. I had that checked out so I know that I didn't. I found out I was pregnant over winter break. I knew I didn't want the baby but I never thought I would get an abortion. That is never something I thought I would do. Bryan basically forced me to get one though. I have been such a wreck since. I have gotten some depression medication to take and believe me, I have been taking it. It still doesn't make me feel like I didn't kill my unborn child. I believe in abortion being a woman's choice, but it just wasn't my choice. I stayed with Bryan after that too. We stayed together until Valentine's Day." She looked at Mimi and Mimi gulped. "I went to his apartment to find Mimi there in nothing but a revealing robe. She was drinking wine and claimed to just have had sex with Bryan."

Sora and Gwen looked over at their friend with anger and disgust. Gwen hit Mimi on the arm lightly. "Mimi! How could you do such an awful thing?"

Tears started forming in Mimi's eyes. "I didn't do it, Veronica. I didn't have sex with Bryan. That was a lie. I just wanted to pay you back for the hell you were putting me through as my roommate. You hated me from the day I moved in. I just wanted to make you suffer like you were making me."

Veronica sat with a confused look on her face. "What? Was Bryan even there like you said he was?"

"No."

"How did you get into the apartment then?"

"Bryan let me in. We talked and I basically got him to break up with you and then he went out to a bar I guess because he came back to the apartment drunk."

Veronica was still puzzled. "How did you get him to break up with me and me not even know anything about it?"

"I…I read your diary." Mimi looked down. "I'm so sorry. I know that is such an invasion of privacy and an all-around horrible thing to do. I really am sorry for doing that. I read that you had an abortion and I told Bryan that you never went through with it and that you were still pregnant."

Veronica's eyes practically popped out of her head. "What? How could you do such a thing?"

Mimi started crying and looked up at Veronica. "I'm so sorry. I know how wrong that was now." Clair looked at Mimi with anger and Sora and Gwen shook their heads in disgust. Mimi could tell that all her friends were extremely disappointed in her. "I know my apology probably isn't worth much and that you all probably hate me right now."

Sora stopped shaking her head and looked at her friend. "We don't hate you Mimi. We are just disappointed that you would go so low to hurt someone. I know you severely disliked Veronica and we were all upset at the way she was acting towards us but that doesn't constitute reading her diary and lying about topics as serious as abortion."

Mimi nodded solemnly and looked around the room at everyone. She ended with her eyes on Veronica. "I'm sorry to everyone for what I did and I hope you won't continue to dwell on the awful things I did. I especially want to express my sincerest apology to Veronica. I wish I could take everything back." Everyone was slightly shocked to hear Mimi speak with such honestly and humbleness.

Veronica felt the sincerity of what Mimi had just said and nodded. "I accept your apology. I did treat you horribly as well as the rest of you. I also wish I could take everything back."

Clair stopped all the apologies. "All of this is in the past. I think we should all move on and stop being so miserable. I don't want all this grief from my friends on my wedding day which is rapidly approaching. It's in a couple of days, you know." Everyone smiled at Clair lightening the mood.

Veronica looked at the three girls across from her. "Sora and Gwen, I would really like it if we could try to rebuild our friendship that we had at the beginning of the year, and, Mimi, I would like to build a new one with you since I never tried to be your friend in the past."

Gwen smiled. "Of course, Veronica. If we all knew what you were going through, we would have been easier on you. We did try to be your friends again despite not knowing your situation."

"I know that. I wish I would have let my pride stop interfering with what the smart thing to do was."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because we are all friends again." Gwen smiled at Veronica.

Sora walked over and gave Veronica a hug. "Gwen's right. Everything is back to the way it was at the beginning of the school year."

Veronica looked at Mimi. Mimi stood up. "Veronica, I would love to try being your friend. It is the least I can do after all the things I did."

"Thanks Mimi. I'm glad we are friends and I'm glad you are moving back in today."

"So am I. Also, there is something else I want to say. This is actually more so geared to Clair though."

Clair looked surprised. "Oh, go ahead Mimi."

"I know we have become friends over the past months but our friendship is nowhere close to the friendship that you and Veronica have. I know it would have been awkward before with Veronica not being friends again with Sora and Gwen, but now that has changed. I think Veronica should take my place in the wedding party. It only seems right to give up my spot as a bridesmaid."

Veronica answered before Clair could. "Mimi, I could never take that away from you. Besides, Clair's bridesmaids gowns are pink I hear. That's clearly your favorite color."

"It is, but I think that it is the right thing to do. I am honored at your request for me to be in your wedding, Clair. However, my heart is telling me that that spot belongs to Veronica."

Clair smiled. "Thank you, Mimi." She stood up and gave Mimi a hug. "You really are a sweet girl under all that makeup." The two girls laughed. She turned around. "How about it, V?"

"I…I don't know, Clair."

"Please."

Veronica smiled. "Okay."

Sora smiled at how far Veronica had come. "Veronica, if you like, you can take my spot as maid of honor since it was originally yours. I'm fine with only being a bridesmaid."

"No, Sora. I'll take the bridesmaid spot but I will not deprive you of being maid of honor. I can tell you are really excited about it from what Clair has told me. She says you are on the ball about all your maid of honor duties."

Sora smiled. "If that is what you want."

"It is. I am looking forward to being your bridesmaid, Clair."

"So am I, V."

Sora's eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh my God! The wedding is coming up in less than a week and Mimi's bridesmaid gown needs to be altered with Veronica's measurements! We need to call Yolei ASAP!"

Everyone started laughing. Clair looked at Veronica. "I told you she was on the ball."

* * *

Gwen handed the professor her midterm and exited her history class. It was the only class she didn't share with Sora this semester. It was her last midterm and she was ecstatic. Tomorrow she would be packing up and heading home for spring break which would be kicking off with the wedding of Clair and Izzy in just two days. She hurried back to her dorm and dropped off her backpack. She changed into more becoming clothes since her current outfit was only meant to be comfortable and not overly-appealing. She checked her hair and makeup and headed over to Rosemary's dorm room. Her girlfriend had finished her last midterm the day before. She knocked on her girlfriend's dorm. Nobody answered so she knocked again. She assumed that Rosemary wasn't there so started to turn away and leave. She paused. She heard someone talking inside the dorm. She pressed her ear up against the door to listen more intently on what was being said. Her attempt was unsuccessful as she could not make out what any of the words were. She did hear two distinct voices though. They were both female and she recognized one as Rosemary's. She knocked again. "Rose? Are you in there? It's me." Nothing but silence followed her voice. She suddenly realized that Rosemary had given her a spare key to her dorm room so that she could let herself in if she needed to. She hadn't used it yet but she felt that something bad was happening and needed to figure out what. She dug through her purse until she found the key at the bottom. She put it into the lock and opened the door. She looked up and gasped. Rosemary was putting her shirt back as was a girl who was sitting in the bed next to Rosemary. Gwen had no idea who the girl was but she was able to figure out what had just happened. Gwen stepped into the dorm and slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck did I just walk into?"

Rosemary looked down. "Gwen…I…we…"

"Just own up to it Rose! Be honest this time!"

"This is Courtney." She motioned her hand to the girl sitting beside her. "She is an old friend of mine who goes here and she wanted to hang out before spring break started. I said yes and we came here."

"And…."

"One thing kind of led to another." She looked up at Gwen. "I don't know what happened, Gwen. I am so sorry. We just kind of caught in the heat of the moment. We used to date and some of the passion was still there and before I knew it we were making out on my bed. Then the clothes started coming off and…"

"And you had sex with another girl while we were together…again. You know what? Sora was so right about you. She said that you would cheat on me again and you did." Tears started going down her face and she shook her head. "I should have seen this coming. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was too blinded by love yet again."

Rosemary stood up. "Gwen, can we talk about this later?"

Gwen looked at her girlfriend. "No, we can't. We're over. I mean it this time. I don't want to ever see your backstabbing face ever again." She took the key to Rosemary's dorm that she had in her hand and threw it at Rosemary. It hit her on the cheek hard. Gwen turned around and stormed out of the dorm room crying.

* * *

Tai walked into his dorm room to see his boyfriend lying in bed playing his guitar.

"Hey, Tai. How was your last midterm?"

"Not bad, Yama. I don't think I failed it."

"Well, that's a good sign." Tai took off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Matt and gave his boyfriend a hug. "Tai?"

"Yes my love?"

"Will you be staying with my father and I over spring break?"

"Yes, if that it okay with the two of you."

"It is. My dad said that you could stay with us as long as you need."

"That is very kind of him."

"I agree. Tai, I really want you to try to work things out with your father over the break."

"I know you do, Yama. I promise that I will try. Once the wedding is over, that is at the top of my priority list."

"Good."

Tai looked at Matt. "I love how you care so much about me." Matt smiled at him and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"I can't believe it is finally time for the wedding."

"I know. It seems like we have been waiting for it forever. The wedding is happening in two days and then there is nothing but spring break relaxation for a week."

Matt nodded. "It's finally time all right."

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	7. The Wedding

_Author's Note: I don't own digimon or any of the characters._

_Finally! The moment you all have waited for. The Wedding! This is NOT the last chapter but it is a very important chapter. A lot goes on with the characters over the two-day period that the chapter takes place over. I hope you all enjoy._

**CHAPTER 7 - The Wedding**

* * *

Gwen sat down on her suitcase and snapped it shut. "Damn shopping addiction. Always coming back to bite me in the ass."

Sora looked over at her roommate as she packed. "Gwen, you don't have a shopping addiction. You are just a girl who loves to shop. You're a fashion major for crying out loud." She smiled at her friend and walked over to her. "It's obvious that the reason you are in a bad mood is because of Rosemary. I don't want to say that I told you so but I did. I knew she was trouble from the first time I saw her. She cheated on you once and she did it again. Try your best to enjoy the spring break that is starting today."

Gwen sighed. "I suppose you are right. You truly are the voice of reason, Sora."

Sora smiled at her best friend. "Thank you. Now let's finish packing and get out of here. We have a bachelorette party to attend tonight so we need to get home and get ready."

"You're right. It is awfully kind of your mother to give me a ride home."

"Don't worry about it. You only live one town away from us. It is less than a half an hour away." The two girls finished packing and waited for Sora's mom to arrive at campus.

* * *

Tai dropped his suitcase on the cot next to his boyfriend's bed. He knew he was going to miss sharing a bed with his boyfriend like he did in their dorm room. He knew that Matt's father would never allow them to do that when he was there though. He was supportive of their relationship but demanded respect in his apartment. Tai knew he couldn't be picky though since it was because of Matt's father that he wasn't homeless. He looked up at his boyfriend putting his things back in his dresser drawers. "Geese, Yama. We have been here five seconds and you are already unpacking?"

Matt turned around to look at his boyfriend. "Not everyone is lazy like you, Tai." He smiled at Tai.

"Yeah, I suppose not." He smiled back at Matt. He knew that Matt must be aware that he wished he was with his own family even though he enjoyed living with Matt and his father.

Matt could see Tai's train of thought written on his face. "It's okay, Tai. Don't worry about that now. Just unpack and we have Izzy's bachelor party tonight to take your mind off of things."

"Okay, Yama." Tai unzipped his suitcase and started to take out his clothes. "Uh, Yama. Where am I even putting these clothes?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I'm sure that there is room in my dresser."

"Can't I just leave them in my suitcase?"

"You're so lazy."

"And you are so demanding."

"Shut up Tai."

"You shut up Yama." Matt started laughing and Tai joined him. Matt walked across his bedroom and gave his boyfriend a kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Tai and Matt entered Izzy's bachelor party holding hands. It was being thrown at his parent's apartment and his parents decided to give him the apartment to himself if he made sure things didn't get too out of control. They knew Izzy would do his best to keep things calm. Tai and Matt arrived early since they were groomsmen. They wanted to help set up the party before the other guests arrived. The only people there so far were Izzy and Joe. Izzy smiled as his remaining groomsmen entered the living room. "Hey guys." Tai and Matt greeted him as he walked over. "Joe and I are just getting things together."

Tai looked around at the apartment. There were basic party decorations including balloons and streamers. Tai also saw a pile of outrageous party hats as well as odd sunglasses and plastic jewelry. "Are we at Mardi Gras?"

Joe glared at him. "Give me a break Tai. I've never thrown a party before and parties aren't exactly my thing. I don't think the party items are too cliché."

"What time is the stripper coming over?"

Izzy shot a worried glance at Joe. "Don't worry, Izzy, there is no stripper. I followed your instructions on the no-stripper policy. Besides, I think that I would break out into hives if I saw a woman seductively removing her clothing in front of me."

Everyone laughed at Joe's awkwardness and shyness. Tai was especially amused. "Hey, Joe, could you by any chance be a virgin?"

Joe glared at Tai. "Yes, Tai, I am. I am perfectly fine with that, you know. Not every guy wants to get into somebody's pants all the time like you do."

Tai smirked. "Well, have you seen Yama without pants? You would want to take them off too."

Matt's face turned red. "Tai!"

Tai laughed again and Izzy broke everything up. "Tai, keep your thoughts about Matt in your head. Let Joe be an innocent boy. I'm a virgin too, you know, so don't make fun of Joe for being one."

"Alright, Izzy. I lose the sex talk. Besides, after tomorrow, Izzy will finally get to pop his cherry."

"Tai!"

"Sorry, Izzy. Now I'm done. I promise." The four boys set up for the bachelor party and the guests began to arrive. Within a half an hour of the start of the party, everyone was there. Tai noticed that Davis and Ken had arrived. "Davis, aren't you a little young to be at a bachelor party? You and Ken are underage."

"We aren't going to drink or anything. Besides, I here there is no stripper. We just wanted to enjoy the party."

"You mean, you just wanted to enjoy the party. Ken looks petrified."

Davis looked over at his boyfriend. He knew large groups of people made Ken uncomfortable. He wasn't the strongest in social situations. He was very shy but Davis was extremely sociable and always brought him to parties. "Ken, are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's okay. You just look paler than normal."

"I'm just a bit nervous I guess. I don't know how to function in large social gatherings."

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead. Besides, this is a small group. Think of it as practice for the wedding tomorrow. There will be a lot more people there."

"Oh, great." Ken sighed.

Tai smiled at the two boys. "You two are really adorable. You remind me of Yama and I." Davis beamed at his idol comparing them to him and Matt. "Do you want me to let you two in on a secret? I haven't even told Yama this."

Davis was bouncing with excitement. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Tai looked across the room at Matt who was talking with Izzy and Joe. "Well, I hired a stripper behind Izzy's back."

Davis' eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh my God! Tai! Won't he be angry?"

"Maybe. Shows him right for not choosing me to be best man though."

"He should have chose you."

"You're telling me, Davis. That isn't even the end of the secret." Davis looked at him with a look that urged him to continue. "It is a male stripper."

Davis and Ken gasped. "Tai, you hired a male stripper?"

"Yes."

"Izzy is straight though."

"Yes again."

Davis started laughing. "I can't believe this. Wait, can Ken and I stay to see his reaction?"

"No, I don't want your young eyes to see this. I'll tell you about it tomorrow at the wedding, I promise."

"Fine, Tai. Whatever you say. See you tomorrow." Davis and Ken said their goodbyes to Tai and left the apartment. Tai walked over to his boyfriend and friends.

Izzy turned his attention to Tai. "Tai, was that Davis and Ken I saw you talking to?"

"Yes it was but I made them leave. They should not be at a bachelor party at fifteen-years-old."

"I agree. Although, it is not like this party is out-of-hand."

"Not yet anyway." A knock came from the door and Tai smiled. "I'll get it." Tai ran over to the door to see a very muscular man with a portable stereo in his hand. He was dressed as a police officer in a skin-tight costume.

"Hello, I'm here to arrest Izzy Izumi." He winked and smiled.

Tai laughed. "He's in here, officer. Follow me." Tai shut the door behind the stripper and watched Izzy's confused expression as he walked over to him with the man. Tai pointed to Izzy. "There he is, officer. He has been a very very bad boy, you know."

"Is that so?" The pretend-cop looked at Izzy for a confirmation.

"Uh…I…no…huh? What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on. My name is Officer Hot-Body and you are under arrest." The fake officer sat down his stereo and hit play. Loud dance music filled the apartment. Joe and Matt's faces turned red knowing what was about to happen. They stepped away from Izzy. Izzy was in total shock and just stood there. The officer ripped his shirt off to reveal his tan and muscular body. He winked at Izzy who was still motionless. Tai ran over to the table and got a chair. He brought it back to where Izzy was and forced him into it. He backed away and joined Matt.

"Tai! You hired a male stripper?"

Tai giggled. "Yes, Yama. I had to spice things up over here."

"Why?"

"Too make things more fun."

"You're still mad that you aren't the best man, aren't you?"

"Why of course not, Yama." Tai winked at his boyfriend.

"Tai, you're impossible tonight. You are so immature." Matt shook his head and walked away from Tai. Tai watched Matt walk away realizing that his boyfriend was genially upset. He chased after Matt while everyone else was distracted by the stripper, who was now only wearing a thong, thrusting his crotch in Izzy's face. Matt had already exited the apartment but Tai caught up with his boyfriend in the hallway.

"Matt! Matt, wait up!"

Matt turned around to face Tai. "You're calling me Matt again?"

"I didn't thinking calling you by your pet name would be appropriate right now. Are you mad at me?"

"Duh, Tai."

"Are you mad because I hired a stripper?"

"I am mad because you hired a stripper when you knew that Izzy specifically did not want one. You are still bitter about his choice of best man and you purposely are trying to ruin his bachelor party. What kind of friend does that?"

Tai looked down at the floor and back at Matt. "Okay, I know that that isn't exactly good-friend behavior but shouldn't that make Izzy mad at me and not you? I just don't understand why you stormed out of the party."

"I am just disappointed in you, Tai. I want my boyfriend to know how to be respectful and classy. I don't want people telling me that my boyfriend is an immature moron. You already make way-too-many sexual jokes around our friends as it is. I like your playful personality but you need to instill some tact in there as well."

"I'm sorry, Yama. I didn't know I was coming across like a jackass at times."

"Well, you are."

"I really am sorry. I'll apologize to Izzy and get the stripper to leave."

Matt smiled slightly. "Well, that's a good start. I hope you maintain this kindness through the wedding tomorrow."

"I will, Yama. I promise." He walked forward and put his arms around Matt. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yama. I will never do it again."

"I hope not. At least you weren't checking out the stripper as well."

Tai laughed. "Of course not! He is big and muscular. You know how I like skinny boys like you."

Matt smiled. "How could I forget?"

* * *

At Clair's bachelorette party, Veronica stood up and raised her glass. "I would like to make a toast to my best friend." Everyone raised their glasses and Clair smiled up at Veronica. "I know, due to a very long story, that I will not be the maid of honor, so I will make my speech now instead. Clair, you are such an amazing friend and person. Everyone who has you in their lives are truly blessed. You have changed my life so much in the time that I have known you and I know that you will continue to change it for the better. I hope that you and Izzy have a long and happy marriage and I couldn't be happier for you for finding love. I'll end the speech with that because I am about to start crying." Veronica smiled down at her friend. "Here's to Clair and the journey she is about to embark on with Izzy." Everyone raised their glasses and drank a sip. Veronica sat down and gave Clair a hug.

"Thanks, V. That was so beautiful."

"I meant every word of it, Clair."

"I'm so happy we are friends again."

"Me too." Veronica leaned back in to give her friend another hug.

* * *

"Are you sure my hair looks good?"

"Clair, for the one-thousandth time, yes, you're hair looks fantastic." Sora smiled and shook her head. Clair continued to stare in the mirror. It was her wedding day and she was seated in front of a mirror in her wedding dress. Her three bridesmaids surrounded her wearing their pink bridesmaid gowns. They all stared at Clair in the mirror.

Gwen smiled at her friend. "Wow, Clair. You have never looked more beautiful."

"Thanks, Gwen. I hope you aren't hitting on me. You do know that I am about to get married." Clair giggled to indicate that she was only joking.

Gwen laughed and lightly hit Clair's back with her flowers. "Shut up."

Veronica shook her head. "Don't worry, she is only telling the truth. You look stunning in your wedding gown, Clair. You make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you. Thank you to all of you. You all have been wonderful bridesmaids. I just can't believe I am about to get married in a matter of minutes." Gwen, Veronica, and Sora all leaned in to give Clair a hug for support. The girls all smiled.

* * *

"I think I am going to pass out."

"Just sit down, Izzy. Don't forget to breathe either." Joe helped Izzy sit down in a chair while he continued to instruct his friend to breathe deeply and slowly. Tai and Matt started fanning Izzy with some spare wedding invitations they found laying around.

"I'm okay now, you guys. I just had a slight dizzy spell. My nerves were acting up. I'm fine now."

Joe put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is nothing to be nervous about. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong on my watch. Plus I have Matt and Tai to help keep things going smoothly."

Matt walked forward and placed his hand on Izzy's other shoulder. "He's right. We will make sure nothing goes wrong. And if something does, we will fix it."

Tai walked forward. "I would put my hand on your shoulder too but your shoulders seemed to be taken." He smiled down at Izzy. "Just relax, Izzy. In a couple of minutes, you will be married to Clair and everything in your life will be perfect."

Izzy looked at his three groomsmen. "Thanks, you guys. I hope you all are right."

* * *

Mimi sat in her seat inside the chapel waiting for the music to start up and the doors to open. She checked the time on her cell phone and noticed the wedding should be starting this exact minute. As soon as she formulated that in her head, the harp player that Clair had hired began playing as did the piano player. Everyone turned around and the doors opened. Izzy walked down the isle with more poise than Mimi knew he could muster. Izzy and Clair had opted on no ring bearer and flower girl so the next people to walk down the isle were Joe and Sora with their arms locked. Mimi looked closer at them and noticed that Joe seemed extraordinarily happy and that Sora didn't seem repulsed at all by having to be so close to Joe. Mimi wondered why that was and decided she would have to investigate this further. The two unlocked their arms at the end of the isle and went to their respective sides. Tai and Gwen were the next two to walk down the isle. Mimi knew that Veronica had probably opted to be the third bridesmaid to avoid being so close to Tai. She doubted Veronica had made amends with him yet. After the two of them separated, Matt and Veronica walked down the isle. Mimi was slightly jealous that that was supposed to be her spot. She didn't mind giving it up to Veronica though after she attempted to destroy her life. After everyone was down the isle, the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone turned back around but noticed that there was nobody there. Everyone whispered and looked at each other. Everyone waited some more but nobody entered the door. Mimi looked at Izzy who looked like he was about to pass out. She then looked over at the bridesmaids. She saw that Sora was coming up with a plan by the expression on her face.

Sora leaned in to Gwen and whispered. "Gwen, you stall. Veronica and I are going to find Clair. This wedding will happen if I have anything to do about it."

Gwen nodded and Sora and Veronica quickly left the room. Gwen walked to the center of church where Clair and Izzy should have been standing at the moment. "Sorry for the delay, everyone. No need to be alarmed though. I'm told Clair is just having a wardrobe malfunction." Everyone nodded and whispered among themselves. Gwen was surprised that they bought that so easily. Izzy leaned in to her.

"Do you think that is all it is?"

Gwen looked over at Izzy's pleading eyes. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Sora and Veronica hurried as fast as they could in their bridesmaid gowns and high-heeled shoes. They needed to find Clair as soon as possible to ensure that the wedding resumed as planned.

Veronica tried not to drop her flowers as she ran. "Sora, where do you think she is?"

"Hopefully still within this church. I think we should try the room where we all got ready first."

"Do you really think she just stayed there?"

"I hope so. If she is scared than she probably just stayed put as opposed to running off somewhere. I don't think she would leave Izzy alone here."

"I hope you're right."

The girls arrived at the room where they had gotten ready for the wedding only moments before. Sora turned the door handle to find that it was locked. "Clair? Clair, are you in there?"

Veronica knocked on the door. "It's Sora and Veronica. We just want to know if you are okay. Please open the door."

The two girls heard the door unlock and Clair opened the door and ushered them inside. She shut the door behind her. The girls saw that she was hysterical and hyperventilating. "I can't do this, you guys. I can't."

Sora went over and put her arm around Clair and ushered her to sit down. "Why not?"

"I'm eighteen years old! Izzy was my first boyfriend and we dated less than a month before he proposed. He proposed out of nowhere and I just said yes. I've been with him since November and it is only mid-March. That's insane! I am too young and we haven't known each other that long."

Veronica walked over to Clair. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Clair. You said to me so many times that you weren't at your happiest until you met Izzy. You love him so much and age and time shouldn't play a role in your feelings. Love is love. It doesn't care about those things."

Clair looked up at Veronica and smiled. "Thanks, V." She turned her head to face Sora. "Thank you as well, Sora. I needed this."

Sora smiled. "No problem. It is perfectly normal for a bride to get cold feet. It doesn't mean anything.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's good to know. I love Izzy so much."

"I know you do. Just keep reminding yourself that as you walk down the isle."

"I will." Clair stood up and hugged Sora and Veronica. "Thanks again."

* * *

Sora and Veronica hurried down the isle which caught the attention of everyone in the church. Gwen was over on the men's side of the wedding party trying to comfort Izzy. She grinned when she saw her fellow bridesmaids coming down the isle. Sora went over to the piano player and told him to start the wedding march back up. The piano player nodded and began playing as Sora, Gwen, and Veronica re-took their appropriate places. Clair stepped into the church. She had opted to walk herself down the isle. Her veil was covering her face and everyone turned to stare at how radiant she looked as a bride. She held her bouquet tightly to calm her nerves. She breathed as slowly and deeply as she could to relax herself. She walked down the isle while keeping her eyes on Izzy's smiling face. She started talking to herself in her head. "_You love Izzy. You love Izzy. There is nothing to worry about. This marriage is going to work because you two love each other._" She walked until she reached the end of the isle. Her parents got up and got on either side of each other. The two of them gave her away when the minister asked them to and Clair moved in front of Izzy at the alter. Izzy lifted her veil and stared at Clair's face.

"Wow, you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now. I didn't even think it was possible for you to look better."

Clair smiled. "Thank you, Izzy."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I was worried I was being left at the alter."

"I'm sure. I was sure as soon as I saw you."

Izzy smiled back at her. "Good, then let's do this." Izzy nodded to the minister to start.

"We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of Izzy and Clair. The two of them have chosen to say their own vows to each other so I will now turn this over to Izzy."

Izzy smiled and nodded a thanks to the minister. He then turned back to his bride. "Clair, I knew that I wanted to be with you from the first moment that I laid eyes on you. You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met in my life. Your compassion for others is immeasurable by any standards and your kindness is astounding. I am so proud just to even know you, let alone be your husband. You make me the happiest man in the world and I can't wait to embark on the journey of marriage with you."

Clair felt tears well up in her eyes. She smiled at her future husband and opened her mouth to say her vows. "Izzy, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Even though we have only known each other for four and a half months, I know that this is the right decision. I want to be your wife more than anything. I have never been happier than when I was with you. I have never met anyone more intelligent or clever than you in my entire life. You continue to surprise me everyday with your mind. The size of your brain is only matched by the size of your heart because you are the sweetest man alive. You treat me like I am a queen and tell me everyday how beautiful I am. You are everything I want in a man and I can't wait until we are finally married." A few tears went down her face and Izzy gently wiped them away with his fingers. The two smiled at each other as the minister moved into the ring exchange. Tai handed Clair's wedding ring to Izzy and the minister instructed him on what to say.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Izzy slid the ring onto Clair's finger. Sora handed Izzy's wedding band to Clair. The minister instructed her to repeat the line to Izzy.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Clair smiled and put the ring onto Izzy's finger.

The minister smiled at the happy couple and continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Izzy leaned in and kissed Clair on the lips. Everyone stood up and applauded. Sora started crying out of happiness for her friends. Izzy took Clair's hand and the two of them exited the church while their groomsmen and bridesmaids followed. Everyone continued to applaud as the wedding party left. After waiting a few minutes, everyone headed to the church's large fellowship hall to partake in the wedding reception.

* * *

Everyone waited in the fellowship hall standing as the DJ that Clair and Izzy hired announced their entrance. "And now…presenting the newly married, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi." Everyone applauded as Izzy and Clair entered the room holding hands. Clair had removed her veil completely so everyone could see her salon-styled hair that she had done earlier in the day. The couple took their seats and dinner was then promptly served through the caterers the couple had hired. Between courses, people approached the newly-married couple's table to offer their congratulations. After the majority of the wedding guests were finished with their dinner, the DJ summoned Clair and Izzy to the dance floor that was created for the reception. "I would now like to call the newly-married Izzy and Clair Izumi to the dance floor so they can partake in their first dance as husband and wife. The couple has chosen At Last by Etta James as their first song." Izzy and Clair walked onto the dance floor as the music started to play. Izzy wrapped his arms around Clair tightly and Clair did the same to him. Izzy leaned in close to his new bride and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Clair."

Clair smiled and held her new husband closer. "I love you too, Izzy."

Everyone was mesmerized by the couple swaying in each others' arms. The DJ then opened the dance floor to everyone and people began to move around. Some moved onto the dance floor and others began to socialize with the other guests.

* * *

Tai and Matt were talking to TK and Kari while standing near the dance floor. Matt was telling them about Tai's prank on Izzy from the previous night. "And then as I was leaving the stripper had removed his pants and was wearing nothing but a g-string."

Tai was embarrassed and TK was laughing hysterically. Kari was the only one who made a verbal response. She glared at her brother. "Tai, how could you? Why did you ruin Izzy's bachelor party after he was nice enough to make you part of his wedding?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass him so much. I was just mad that I wasn't his best man."

"Do you think he would choose someone who would humiliate him at his own party to be his best man?"

"Geese, Kari, you get more and more like mom every day." Tai rolled his eyes.

TK caught his breath after laughing very hard. "Well, I think it is hilarious."

Matt then rolled his eyes. "That's because you are a kid."

"You're eighteen, Matt. It's not like you are so sophisticated and mature yourself."

"I'm more mature than you."

"Hardly."

Veronica walked over to them. "I hate to interrupt you all, but could I borrow Tai for a quick moment?"

Tai walked away from his boyfriend and their siblings with Veronica. They only walked out of hearing range. "Do we need to take more pictures or something?"

"No, Tai, it's nothing like that. It's just…I'm sure you've noticed that Clair and I are best friends again."

"Yes, I did."

"I also mended my friendships with Gwen and Sora as well as started a new one with Mimi. I am trying to be fully accepted by our group of friends again and you are the only one that I haven't done damage control with. Tai, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I know that when you came to me with an apology, that it was sincere. I should have been more understanding instead of just blowing you off."

Tai looked at her with a forgiving look. "It's okay, Veronica. I know that you were going through a rough time then. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry once again for trying to push you past your limits at that party last year. I was way to drunk and didn't even know what I was doing."

"I know, Tai. Let's just call it even. Deal?" She smiled up at Tai.

"Deal." Her grinned back at her. She put her arms around Tai and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm glad things are back to normal then."

"Me too."

"I think I am going to go dance. I've kept you away from your friends long enough." Veronica said goodbye to Tai and walked away. Tai turned around and started to head back to where he was before. He noticed that only Matt and TK were there now.

"Tai?"

He turned his head to the side to see Kari standing next to him. "Oh, hey Kari. Why aren't you back over with Matt and TK?"

"I needed to talk to you alone and wanted to do so as soon as possible."

Tai looked more seriously at his sister. "Is something wrong?"

Kari's eyes started to water some and she hugged her brother. "Tai, I want you to come home. I miss you so much"

Tai sighed. "I know. I miss you too."

"I haven't even seen you since the end of winter break." Kari pulled back from the hug some. "I want you to fix things between you and dad."

"I will, Kari. I am going over to the apartment tomorrow to talk with him and mom. Do you think they will listen?"

"Mom never wanted you to leave. She won't need any convincing. It's dad I'm worried about. He has cooled off some about you being gay but not that much. He still doesn't approve."

"It's not like I chose this."

"I know you didn't, Tai. I have told him that but he gets angry at me. I don't want to be the next one to be thrown out."

"Don't push him anymore, Kari. I want you to be able to live there and be safe."

"Okay, I won't. Dad misses you though, Tai. I can feel that he does."

"Maybe he will let me come home then."

"I hope so."

"Me too, Kari. Me too."

* * *

Joe sat with Sora at an empty table in the fellowship hall watching Davis dance inappropriately around a clearly embarrassed Ken on the dance floor. Joe forced himself to turn his attention back to Sora despite the spectacle that the couple was making. "Hey, Sora…"

Sora turned her head around to Joe and smiled politely. "Yes Joe?"

"It was amazing how you saved the wedding earlier."

"Oh, thanks, Joe, but I don't think I saved it. I just calmed down a much panicked Clair with the help of Veronica."

"Well, it was impressive nonetheless."

"Thank you. I was the maid of honor. It was my job to make sure things ran smoothly."

"I know what you mean. I had to seriously calm down Izzy when Clair didn't show at the alter. Gwen was a big help though."

"Yes, Gwen is a very sweet girl. She and I only met in August but the two of us became best friends almost immediately."

"You know, I heard a rumor from Tai about you and Gwen." Joe looked a little nervous about saying the rumor out loud.

Sora rolled her eyes. "What is Tai saying now?"

"Well, this was actually awhile ago. He said that you and Gwen made out."

Sora's face turned slightly red. "Well…uh…that's kind of true actually. I made out with her in November when I was an emotional wreck and I just got caught up in the moment. I'm not gay or bi though. I am still straight."

Joe smiled. "That's good to hear. Kissing a girl? That isn't very you, Sora."

"I know it isn't. According to Katy Perry, it's not something good girls do."

"Well, I don't know who that is but I agree. Making out with girls is something I could easily picture Mimi doing, but not you. You are a very innocent girl. I like that about you."

Sora smiled. "Thank you. Mimi has made out with a girl before. She actually dated a girl before in New York. She says she is bisexual but basically only dates guys."

"Wow. A lot of our friends have come out as being gay or bisexual. I'm sure Mimi has made out with more girls than just the one she dated in addition to the countless guys. She of course is doing more than kissing everyone though. I don't know what happened to her. She was such an innocent girl when she lived here in Japan. Being in America changed her for the worse."

"I'm sure the partying, drinking, and drugs had a thing or two to do with that."

"You know, I used to have the biggest crush on her."

Sora laughed. "I think everyone knew that."

Joe's face turned red. "Oh, yeah. Well, I don't anymore. Not for awhile actually. I don't like the new Mimi."

Sora smiled. "That's good."

"She isn't a wholesome and decent girl like you. Good girls like you are hard to come by nowadays. You aren't talking about partying and hooking up with guys constantly like most girls I know."

"That's because I'm not doing either. I'm actually still a virgin which I am very proud of. I'm not saving myself for marriage like Clair did, but I don't want to give it up to just anyone. I want it to be for the next guy I love. Matt was my first love but now I know why he didn't want to have sex." She started laughing and Joe joined her.

"Oh, yes, I think we all know the answer to that." He smiled and looked into Sora's eyes. "Sora, I know that we have known each other almost our entire lives, but I feel like I have come to know you so much better lately. Our email relationship evolved so beautifully but I want to take it to the next level. I want to officially ask you something, Sora." He paused and collected himself. "Sora, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sora smiled widely. "Yes, Joe, I will be your girlfriend." She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. "Nothing would make me happier to make it official. I have felt like I have been your girlfriend for awhile."

"I know. Are you ready to make you and me public to everyone? They might wonder why someone like you is with a nerdy guy like me."

"Of course I want everyone to know. We may be a bit of a mix-matched pair but that is what makes us special." Sora smiled and gave Joe a kiss on the lips. She kissed him for awhile and then pulled back to look at her new boyfriend.

Joe stared at her in silence for about ten seconds. "Wow…I…that was…that was my first kiss."

Sora smiled. "That's so sweet, Joe. How was it?"

"It was…amazing!" Joe leaned forward and kissed Sora.

* * *

"And that's why I am no longer a bridesmaid." Mimi sighed and looked at her audience of Cody and Yolei who were sitting across the table from her. They were the only ones occupying the table at the moment. Everyone else from the table was dancing.

Yolei looked upset. "That's too bad, Mimi, because you looked stunning in your pink bridesmaid gown when you first tried it on in my family's shop."

Mimi smiled slightly. "Thank you, Yolei."

"No problem."

"I think that I am going to go get something to drink." Mimi stood up while adjusting the top of her dress. Without realizing it she pulled her dress, which was extremely low-cut in the front, too far over and accidently exposed one of her breasts. She looked down while she adjusted the dress. "Oh my God!" She quickly moved the edge of the fabric back over. She looked around and realized that the only people who noticed were Cody and Yolei. Yolei didn't want to laugh because she didn't want Mimi to be embarrassed. She looked over at Cody whose eyes were the size of flying saucers. Yolei couldn't help but laugh at Cody's face.

"Oh man, Cody, you sure got a show didn't you? I guess it pays off to hang out with Mimi."

Cody opened his mouth but couldn't form any words. He was speechless at Mimi's wardrobe malfunction.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cody, you saw one of my boobs. Get over it."

Cody opened his mouth again. "I…I…" Cody then fell out of his chair. Yolei started laughing again.

Mimi shook her head and walked away. She saw Gwen standing by herself and decided to go over to talk to her. "Hey, Gwen."

Gwen looked over at Mimi as she approached. "Oh, Hi Mimi."

"You sound depressed. What's wrong?"

Gwen looked out onto the dance floor where Izzy and Clair were still dancing in each other's arms. "I just am not in the mood to see a happy couple. Not after my break up with Rosemary."

Mimi gave Gwen a short hug. "I know how hard that must be to see everyone here celebrating love. You must be in hell right now."

"I really feel like I am."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better – I just flashed a twelve-year-old boy." Gwen started giggling. "It was an accident, I swear."

"I'm sure."

"It was! I'm not that sick."

Gwen started laughing harder. "Oh, Mimi. You always know how to cheer me up."

Mimi smiled. "I'm glad. I hate that you are so upset about the breakup. Gwen, I can say from all my experiences with modeling that you are a stunning girl. If Rosemary cheated on you, then she is crazy. She has no idea what she had. She will have a tough time finding a girlfriend as amazing as you."

"Thanks, Mimi.

"No problem, Gwen. I really meant it." Mimi moved closer and gave Gwen a hug. Gwen hugged her back and smelled Mimi's perfume.

"You smell amazing, Mimi."

"Oh, thank you. Your perfume is lovely as well."

Gwen ended the hug and looked at Mimi. "Thanks. You know, for a fashion major, Sora is a bit of a tomboy. It's nice to be friends with a girl who enjoys makeup, clothes, and perfume as much as you do. Sora was always telling me how much I reminded her of you even before you started going to school with us."

Mimi smiled. "I feel the same way. I was worried that I wouldn't find someone who cared about these things as much as I do when I moved back to Japan. We should go shopping together over spring break since you only live one town over. That way I really will have someone to hang out with when I tell Yolei that I am busy. The girl is a little too obsessed with me." Mimi laughed.

Gwen smiled. "I can see why." Gwen's faced turned a little red after she let that comment exit her mouth but she quickly continued before Mimi picked up on it. "Um…yeah, we should hang out. That would be fun."

Mimi smiled back at her friend. "Sounds like a plan then. I'll text you to figure out a time."

* * *

Tai and Matt walked over to Davis and Ken who were still dancing. Ken had grown less embarrassed but Davis was still dancing wildly around him.

Tai shook his head. "No, Davis, you're dancing isn't inappropriate at all."

Davis smiled. "I can't help it. I love showing off that Ken is my boyfriend."

Tai pulled Matt closer to him. "I know the feeling."

Matt smiled at Tai and then looked at Ken. "Ken, I'm surprised you are able to keep up with Davis' energy level."

"Yeah, me too. Davis doesn't seem to run out of energy. He's the total opposite of me."

"Well, the best couples are usually total opposites."

Izzy and Clair walked over to the four boys. Tai was the first to greet them. "Hey, congratulations again, you two."

Clair smiled. "Thanks, Tai."

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Izzy smiled at Clair. "We are going to Hawaii. We just got our passports finalized and we are all ready to travel. Our flight is tomorrow."

"Wow, that sounds fun."

"I hope so. I still can't even believe we just got married and now I am going on my honeymoon. Things are moving so fast."

"I know."

"Well, we just wanted to go around and say our goodbyes to everyone since this wedding reception is winding down. I hope you all enjoy your spring break."

The four boys said their thanks and goodbyes and Izzy and Clair continued to make their way through the wedding guests. Matt looked up at Tai and knew that this may not be a good spring break if things didn't work out with his dad. He hoped everything went okay with that tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	8. Spring Break Pt 1

_Sorry guys. I know it took me awhile to post this. Also - I don't own digimon or the characters._

**_CHAPTER 8 - Spring Break Part 1_**

* * *

Sora walked into her favorite café in her hometown and looked around. She quickly spotted her date for brunch and walked over to him. "Hey Joe." She sat down in the empty seat of their table for two. She was very excited to see him even though she had just seen him last night at Izzy and Clair's wedding.

"Good morning, Sora. How are you doing today?" He smiled at his new girlfriend.

"I'm going great, thanks. What about you?"

"I'm doing amazing now that I am on my first official date with you."

Sora smiled back at Joe. "It's so amazing that our two colleges are having spring break the same week. This works out perfect since we are both back in town at the same time."

"I know. I get a nice break from reading all those medical books and you get a break from whatever kind of hard work a fashion merchandising major does."

Sora started laughing. "Hey! Don't hate on my major. You're just jealous that you won't have a career designing gorgeous clothing for the people of Japan."

Joe chuckled. "You caught me red-handed, Sora."

"That I did, Joe. That I did."

"Let me get you some coffee."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Matt hit Tai on the face with a pillow. "Wake up, Tai."

Tai stirred and looked up at Matt who was standing over him. "Yama, what time is it?"

"It is eleven in the morning. I know we are on spring break, but you don't get to be lazy. I made breakfast for you and it is getting colder by the minute."

"You made me breakfast?"

"Yes, I did."

"You make an amazing housewife, Yama."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Adorable comments don't allow you to go back to sleep, Tai. Get up."

"Ok, fine. Let me get dressed and I will be right in."

"Ok, sounds good." Matt walked back out into the main room of the apartment that him and his dad shared. His dad had to leave for work early so Matt and Tai had the apartment to themselves. Matt was walking back into the kitchen when he heard someone knock at the door. He walked over to it and opened it. He looked down to see TK standing there smiling.

"Hey bro, what's up? Yum, I smell something amazing. You've been cooking, haven't you?" TK ran into the apartment and headed for the kitchen.

"TK! That food is not for you. It's for Tai and myself."

TK looked at everything and glared at Matt. "There is plenty for three people."

"Well that doesn't mean that you are invited. I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone with my boyfriend."

"You two live together at college and he is living with you here. You spend enough time together. I never get to see you. Don't you want to keep our brotherly bond tight?

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, TK. I'll set the table for an extra spot."

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem."

Tai walked out of Matt's bedroom after having getting dressed. "Oh, hey TK. I didn't know you were here."

Matt looked up from setting the table. "He just got here. Apparently he will be joining us for breakfast."

"Oh, that's cool."

TK smiled at his brother's boyfriend. "How are you, Tai?"

"I'm doing good."

"Have you pulled any more stripper-related stunts since the one at Izzy's bachelor party?"

Tai smiled embarrassingly. "No, I haven't." TK laughed and Tai joined him. The two of them sat down at the table on both sides of where Matt would sit. Matt served the two of them omelets, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. Tai looked at him impressed. "Someone went all out. I'm guessing that no Easy-Bake ovens were involved in the process?"

Matt lightly hit his boyfriend on the back of the head. "No, I made everything using actual kitchen equipment."

"Well, it looks amazing."

"Thank you Tai."

"I agree, it does look good."

"Thanks TK."

Matt served himself and sat down at the table to eat alongside his brother and boyfriend.

* * *

Izzy and Clair slummed back down into their seats in the airport. Izzy put his hand over his eyes. "I can't believe they delayed our flight by eight hours. They may as well have cancelled it at that rate. We aren't going to get to do anything in Hawaii today. It will be so late by the time we get there."

Clair put her arm around Izzy. "Look at the bright side. We will get to watch the sun rise tomorrow morning together in our tropical paradise. And besides, we will still get to have the first night of our honeymoon tonight."

Izzy took his hand off of his eyes and looked at his new wife. "That's true. I have to say, it was extremely difficult restraining myself last night in our hotel room. I want our first time to be in sunny Hawaii though and not some hotel next to the airport."

Clair smiled. "I know. I want it to be special too. It is both of our first times. It should be special and moderately-priced hotels next to airports just aren't sexy." Izzy started laughing. "Good, I'm glad to see a smile on your face again."

"Well, it's all thanks to you. I love you so much Clair."

"I love you too, Izzy." The couple leaned in closer to each other and started kissing. They tried their best to ignore the awkward glances from the other people in the airport terminal.

* * *

After breakfast, Matt finally convinced TK to leave. He missed his brother when he was away at school, but he knew he would see a lot of him over spring break. At the moment, he only wanted to talk with Tai. "Goodbye, TK."

TK rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You better not be rushing me out of here so you can have sex. Don't you think it is a little early in the day for that?" Matt shut the apartment door before TK could continue. He walked back into the kitchen where Tai was finishing off all of the remaining food.

"Man, Yama, you sure can cook."

"Thanks, Tai." Matt sat next to his boyfriend at the table. He sighed and paused for a minute. "Tai?"

Tai looked up at Matt to see that his boyfriend wore a very serious facial expression. "Yes, Yama?"

"You need to speak to your father today."

Tai looked back down at his plate. "Oh, that."

"You promised me that you would."

"I know."

"Are you going to keep your promise?"

"I…I guess so."

"I know it's hard."

"No, you don't. Your parents were a little thrown when you told them but that faded so fast. They barely minded that you are gay. Your dad was telling me yesterday how he always thought you were gay. It isn't the same for me. Kari is the only one in my family who supports me."

"Your mom supports you."

"Not enough to convince my father to let me come home. She loves me so much but she doesn't want to step out of line to my father. He has this underlying control over her that I was oblivious to before. Their marriage has been rocky over the years and I think that my mom thinks that if she disobeys his orders, she might find herself in need of a place to stay as well."

Matt reached out and held Tai's hand. "Tai…"

"I know. I tried to shield you from all of my family's drama before, Yama. My dad wants our family to have a perfect appearance. He is doing an amazing job at it too. We do look like a normal family but there is so much going on that people don't know about. He probably makes up stories to his friends on what I have been up to in college. Little do they know that I haven't spoken to him in months. Kari is the only one I keep in contact with."

Matt looked at his boyfriend and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. "Tai, it's okay to cry."

"I hate crying Yama. Especially in front of you. I want you to think that I am strong."

"I do, Tai. You being able to cry in front of me will only bring us closer. It's okay." Tai nodded and let some of his tears roll down his face. "You know, Tai, I used to be scared to cry too."

"You cry all the time now."

Matt smirked at Tai's remark and continued. "That is because I am not afraid of my emotions anymore. When my parents got a divorce when I was a kid, I was a mess. Suddenly my mother and brother weren't living with me. It was just me and my dad who was always working. I was so alone and depressed. I would lock myself in the bathroom and cry with the water running to drown out the noise. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in pain. Everyone thought I handled things so well, but that was only because I was scared to cry in front of people. I kept all my darkness inside of myself. I didn't even tell you about the hurt I was feeling and you were my best friend."

"I could tell you were in pain. I tried to get your mind off of the divorce as best I could. That is why I was here everyday. I didn't want you to be lonely."

Matt stood up and gave Tai a hug. "Well thank you, then. Tai, you were an amazing friend growing up and you are an amazing boyfriend now. I love you so much and I will always be here for you. I know that facing your family is going to be difficult for you, but the longer you wait, the harder it will be. Do you want me to go with you?"

Tai smiled at the love that he could feel radiating from Matt. "No, I think that it is best that I do this alone. Thank you though, Yama. I love you too." He kissed Matt's cheek and Matt smiled and continued to stand with his arms around Tai.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwen and Mimi were shopping in the mall. Gwen took the subway into town and planned on spending the a couple days staying at Mimi's apartment. Mimi maintained her poise while carrying three shopping bags full of clothes that she bought within the first half-hour of shopping. "So can you believe that Sora is dating Joe now?"

Gwen looked over at Mimi. "I don't really know Joe that well. Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, he's just so…nerdy. Sora can do so much better."

"He seems very sweet though."

"Well, sure. Boys who can't get any girls are always sweet. You know, Joe had the biggest crush on me when we were growing up. He wrote to me every month when I was in New York. He even wrote to me when I was dating someone."

"Did you two ever date?"

Mimi stopped walking and looked at Gwen. "Are you serious?"

"I'll take that as a no." Mimi started walking alongside Gwen again. "I don't blame Joe though. You are a model you know."

Mimi smiled. "Former model."

"It doesn't mean your beauty is former."

"Thanks, Gwen. You are very kind."

"No problem, Mimi."

"I'm so happy that you are staying with me for a couple of days. Staying with my insanely happy parents gets annoying after awhile."

"Are they really that peppy?"

"Yes. I don't know what pills they are popping, but they have non-stop energy."

Gwen laughed. "Not everyone is taking pills. I'm happy to be here as well."

"Oh my God! A shoe sale! Hurry up, Gwen!" Mimi rushed into the shoe store they were walking past. Gwen sighed and followed her in.

* * *

Tai took the elevator up to the floor of his apartment and walked to his door. He stared at the door for a couple minutes and finally worked up the courage to knock. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kari answer the door. She smiled widely when she saw her brother and stepped outside of the apartment. "Tai!" She threw her hands around her brother and have him a tight hug.

"Geese, Kari. When did you get so strong?"

"I joined the cheerleading team this year."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Are mom and dad home?"

"Yes, both of them are. I'm glad you actually showed up, Tai."

"Me too I guess. I don't know if me talking to them will do me much good though."

"Dad misses you. I can tell."

"That doesn't mean he will let me move back in."

"Maybe he will when he sees how happy mom is when you walk in."

"I doubt that."

"You'll never know until you try to make an effort. Come on." Kari pulled Tai's arm and led him into the apartment. She shut the door behind him and entered the living room with Tai still attached to her. "Mom? Dad? Guess who's here?" She let go of Tai's arm and pushed him forward into the living room where their parents were watching television. "It's Tai!"

Tai's mother smiled and ran over to her son. "Tai! I can't believe you are here." She gave him a hug and started crying. "I'm so glad you came over."

"Me too, mom." He hugged her back and felt some tears of his own roll down his face.

His mom released him from the hug. "Kari tells me that you are staying with Matt and his dad."

"That's right. I just got back for spring break two days ago. I've been busy with Izzy's wedding though."

"Yes, Kari told me that she saw you there. She said you looked very sharp in your tuxedo. You'll have to email me pictures."

"Of course." Tai appreciated that his mother was talking to him as if nothing was wrong. It helped break the ice of the metaphorically cold room. Tai looked past his mother to see that his father was still watching television. "Hey dad."

"Hey Tai." His father never looked up from the television.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing. There's nothing good on."

"Well, maybe you could focus on your son that you haven't seen since January then."

Tai's father turned off the television with the remote and stood up. He looked at Tai. "Why are you here? We haven't heard from you in months."

"Maybe that's because you threw me out of this apartment after I was brave enough to be honest with you."

"Oh yeah, honest that you like other boys."

"There is nothing wrong with that dad. It doesn't change who I have always been. I am still the same boy you raised. I'm sorry that me being gay disrupts your family's perfect image but that's who I am."

"I stand by what I said before. You can't live here."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. Tell me. Is it because I'm gay? Is it because I am not your ideal image of your son? Is it because you want everyone to think that our family is super-traditional? Is it because you are ashamed of me? What is it, dad?"

"I don't want my son to be some faggot."

Tai bit his tongue to stop himself from verbally lashing out at his father after he called him that. "You know dad, being gay isn't a choice. It is who I am and who I have always been. I was afraid to admit it before but not anymore. I'm sorry that I don't have some blonde cheerleader girlfriend like you think I should. I have a blonde musician boyfriend instead. And you know what – I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. I know that will cause all of your friends to talk and gossip but I don't care. I have never been so happy and open in my life."

Tai's father looked at the floor with an angry expression on his face. Kari walked over to her mother and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mom?"

Mrs. Yagami looked down at her daughter and then over to her husband. "Tai really does seem happy, you know. Happier than he has ever been. Him being gay isn't the end of the world. Maybe you should consider letting him move back in. Kari and I miss him so much and I know you miss him too."

Mr. Yagami looked at his wife with a furious expression. She looked down, knowing that she shouldn't have said that. "Tai is not living here, end of story."

Tai shook his head. "Fine, I won't. I'll go back to staying with Matt. At least I will be with someone who loves me. There is no way I could feel that love living with you." Tai held his head up and he angrily stormed out of his apartment. He slammed the door behind him to emphasize his mood. After he closed it he leaned against the door and started crying.

* * *

Mimi and Gwen sat on the floor of Mimi's bedroom exhausted from their shopping spree at the mall. Gwen looked around the room. "You sure love pink."

Mimi smiled. "I know. I might have gone a little overboard."

"A little?"

Mimi laughed. "Shut up. Well, maybe a lot."

The two girls laughed and they heard a knock on the door. Before Mimi got to tell the person to come in, the door opened. Sora walked in carrying two dresses. "Hey Mimi. Hey Gwen. Sorry to interrupt but I could really use your advice on which dress to wear on my date with Joe tonight."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Didn't you go on a date with him earlier today?"

"Yes, but he is taking me to dinner at a nice restaurant tonight anyway."

"He must really like you."

"He does and I like him as well."

"Sora, it's Joe."

"So?"

"He is a glasses-wearing, inhaler-using hypochondriac that is possibly the most nerdy guy in Japan."

Sora glared at Mimi. "Mimi, he happens to be a sweet boy who treats me like a princess."

"You sound like you love him. You just started dating him yesterday."

"Well…we kind of have unofficially been a couple for months."

Gwen and Mimi looked shocked. "What?" Mimi looked at Gwen. "Did she tell you this?"

"No." Gwen turned to Sora. "Sora, I'm you're best friend. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I just wanted to keep this to myself. We were only talking over email anyway. It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything." Gwen nodded like she understood. "Anyways – let's go back to the dresses." Sora walked over to Mimi's bed and laid the two dresses next to each other. Gwen and Mimi stood up and looked at them. One dress was a black cocktail dress and the other was a red cocktail dress with an asymmetrical top.

Gwen offered her opinion first. "I like the red one better. The black one is too mature for you. You want to look like you, not your mom."

Mimi nodded. "I agree. Go with the red. Not many red-heads should wear red dresses, but I think you will look amazing in it."

Sora smiled. "Thanks you guys. I have to go get ready now. I'll talk to you two tomorrow to tell you how it went." Sora took her dresses and said goodbye to Gwen and Mimi.

Once Sora left, Mimi laid down on her bed. She patted the area next to her as an indication to Gwen to join her. Gwen walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. She laid down next to Mimi. "Is this where I am sleeping tonight, or do you have an air mattress or cot?"

"You can share my bed if you'd like. It's a queen size so there is plenty of room."

"Thanks, Mimi."

"No problem."

"I really had fun today."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm happy that I'm not home, actually. My mom insisted on inviting my aunt and uncle to stay with us this week."

"Do you not like them?"

"It's not them, it's their son."

Mimi paused for a second and looked over at Gwen. "Wait…you mean…"

"Yes. Bryan."

Mimi made a disgusted face. "Ew."

"I know."

"It is not fair at all that you are related to that jackass."

"Tell me about it."

"Why is he with them? He doesn't still live with them."

"Who knows why? The point is that he's there. I just don't want to be around someone who could rape someone and think of it as nothing." Gwen shook her head. "Poor Veronica."

"I know. You can stay here all of spring break if you want to."

"Really, Mimi?"

"Of course! I don't want you to be around him. He is pure evil and I don't want any of it to rub off on you."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks. You know, Mimi, you are a very sweet girl."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"I was kind of scared to meet you after things that I heard about you. I was worried that you would be some insane coke-head."

"Well, I'm not that girl anymore."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"The new Mimi is so similar to me. I like her a lot better than extreme party girl Mimi. You love fashion and shopping and doing your hair and makeup. Sora is a bit of a tomboy sometimes. It's nice to have someone as feminine as me as a friend."

"I feel the same way. I've always felt drawn to you since I met you in January."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have."

"I felt drawn to you too. I wanted to ask you out on a date when you told me you were also bisexual, but then Rosemary came back into my life. She was my first love so it was hard to erase all the feelings I had for her after we broke up the first time. Before I knew it, I was sucked back into a relationship with her which ended the same way that it did the first time. I should have known she would cheat on me again. Sora warned me about it too."

"Well your heart can't follow Sora. Your heart can only follow itself. We all make relationship mistakes so don't feel bad about giving Rosemary a second chance. She said that she changed and you were a good enough person to believe her."

"I suppose you're right. I just was so desperate to be in love again."

"I know. You're such an amazing girl, Gwen. Rosemary is the biggest idiot on the planet for cheating on you. How can she do any better than you?"

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, Mimi."

"Any time." Mimi smiled back at Gwen. "So, you were going to ask me out a couple months ago?"

Gwen blushed some and laughed nervously. "Yes, I was."

"You know that I really only date guys. I have only been with one girl in my life."

"I know."

Mimi smiled. "I probably would have made an exception for you though." Gwen's eyes grew with surprise and excitement. She smiled wider at Mimi. Mimi laughed again. "I am going to go take a shower. Find something good on TV while I'm gone." Mimi winked and got off of her bed and headed into the bathroom. Gwen stared at the closed door in disbelief that Mimi might like her back.

* * *

Matt looked at his watch for the seventeenth time within the hour. He started tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. Matt's father looked up from his newspaper at his son. "Matt?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"You're tapping your fingers again and you have checked your watch more tonight than you ever have in your life."

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. It's dark outside now. Tai went to go see his family a little after noon and he hasn't been back yet. He hasn't been answering my calls and texts either."

"Maybe he patched things up with them and they are all bonding as a family."

"I guess that could be true."

"And maybe he turned his phone off or the battery died."

"Tai does forget to charge his cell phone constantly."

"You see? There is nothing to worry about."

Matt sighed. "I don't know. I think I'll call TK. Maybe Kari told him something about the situation."

"If you feel like it is necessary."

"I do." Matt got up and walked into his bedroom. He scrolled through the contact list on his phone until he saw his brother's name. He pressed the call button and sat on his bed.

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Hey TK. Listen, I haven't heard from Tai since he went over to his apartment. Do you know if he fixed things with his father?"

"Um…no, he didn't. He is still not allowed to live there."

"What? Why isn't he calling me back then?"

"I don't know. Kari said that he was only at the apartment for about ten minutes. He should have been back at your apartment hours ago."

"Then where is he?"

TK could hear the panic in his older brother's voice. "Matt, calm down. I'm sure he is safe. Maybe you should go look for him if you want to be sure."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

"Have I mentioned at all how lovely you look in your red dress?"

Sora smiled. "Only about seven times. However, it doesn't get old. Thank you, Joe."

Joe stopped as the two of them arrived at one of Sora's restaurants. Instead of walking inside, Joe stood on the sidewalk with Sora and gazed into her eyes. "I mean it every time I say it. I never could have imagined that I would take someone as radiant as you on a date."

Sora looked up and smiled at her new boyfriend. "Well, I never thought I would ever find another gentleman. I guess we are both very lucky."

"I guess so." Joe leaned down and kissed Sora on the lips.

"Sora! Joe!" The couple turned around to see Matt walking towards them rapidly.

Sora saw his worried facial expression and became immediately concerned. "Matt, what is it?"

"It's Tai. Have either of you heard from him today?"

"I haven't. Have you, Joe?"

"No, Matt, I haven't spoken to Tai since the wedding yesterday."

Matt looked down at the sidewalk and Sora noticed a tear roll down his face. "Matt, tell me what is going on with Tai."

"It looks like you are on a date. I don't want to interrupt you two."

Joe put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, don't worry about it. Sora and I are your friends and we are friends with Tai as well. We want to help as much as you do."

Matt silently nodded. "Tai went to see his father today to see if he could move back in with them but apparently his father still won't let him come home. I just feel so guilty because I am the one who pressured Tai into coming out to his family. I didn't even know that his father refused to let him come home until TK told me over the phone. Kari told him and she said that Tai left their apartment hours ago but he never came back to my apartment. He isn't answering my calls and text messages either. I have no idea where he is and I am panicking. I have been to so many of his usual hang outs and friends' houses."

Sora quickly gave him a hug. "Matt, take a breath. You need to stay calm. You know that Tai is known to do stupid things when he is upset."

"I know. That is why I am worried. I don't want him to be off at some party and try to walk home drunk and get mugged or something."

"Whose party would he possibly go to? None of us are throwing one. Where else could Tai get his hands on alcohol?"

"A bar."

Sora nodded. "That is where I would check. I know Tai almost as good as you do and he has pulled stunts like this before. I don't think I need to remind you of when he got drunk last year at Bryan's party and almost had sex with Veronica."

Matt nodded. "You're right. Thank you so much you guys. Enjoy your date." Matt quickly ran off down the street.

Sora shook her head. "I hope he finds Tai."

"Me too, Sora. Me too."

* * *

Matt began to go into bar after bar looking for Tai. He knew that Tai had to be in one of them. He had no luck in the first three bars he tried. He walked into a fourth bar that was closer to Tai's apartment than the others were. Almost immediately, he saw the back of Tai's head. He hurried over to Tai who was drinking a beer. "Tai!"

Tai turned around. "Oh, hey Yama Llama."

Matt looked a little confused at that nickname and looked at the beer in Tai's hand. "Tai, how many beers have you had?"

Tai started counting with his fingers like a child. "Um…eight I think. I don't know. I'm too drunk to count." Tai started laughing hysterically.

Matt shook his head. "Tai, why don't you come back to the apartment with me and sober up?"

"Hell no, Yama. I'm having too much fun."

"Tai, you are in a bar alone. How much fun can that possibly be?"

"I'm not alone. My boyfriend is with me now." Tai leaned forward and kissed Matt on the lips.

Matt made an expression of disgust as Tai's mouth was pressed against his. "Tai, you smell awful. The odor of alcohol is way too prevalent in your breath. You need to stop drinking."

"Geese, Yama. You're not my dad. You can't just boss me around." Tai took another drink of his beer.

Matt sighed and sat down next to Tai. "I know things didn't go the way you planned with your father."

"You got that right."

"He will get over his homophobia in time, Tai. I know he will. His opinions about gay people aren't your fault. He needs to accept that you're gay and that there is nothing he can do about it."

Tai nodded. "I guess."

"Tai, why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts today? I could have prevented this drunken state you're in."

"Don't make fun of my drunken state, Yama. At least I can still talk coherently."

"Barely."

"And I haven't thrown up."

"Not yet, anyway. I'm sure you will later."

"Yama, what is going to happen to me? I don't even have a home. My dad doesn't want anything to do with me."

Matt put his arm around his boyfriend. "It will be alright, Tai. Everything will be fine."

Tai put down his bear bottle. "I think I'm ready to go now."

"Okay, I'll help you get back to my place." Matt helped Tai up and quickly noticed that Tai could barely walk straight. He tried to fight back tears knowing that Tai's father caused this to happen. He sighed again and led Tai back to his apartment and hoped that tomorrow would be better.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Spring Break Pt 2

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to be published. I just got finished with finals so I have been busy. I am on summer vacation now so hopefully I can finish this story in a week or so. I hope you all enjoy. - I don't own digimon or any of characters._

**CHAPTER 9 - Spring Break Part 2**

* * *

Matt watched his boyfriend sleep. Three days had passed since Matt found a drunken Tai in a local bar drinking away his feelings of abandonment. He shook his head at how homophobic and non-accepting Tai's father was being but not allowing Tai to stay in his own apartment. He loved having his boyfriend stay with him over spring break but he wished Tai at least had the option to go home. Matt got out of his bed and got dressed. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend again and then walked out into the living room. His father was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Matt. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Again?"

"I am so concerned about Tai and his father. I just wish there was something I can do. You should have seen him when I found him at that bar three days ago. He was just drowning his problems with alcohol and it broke my heart."

"I know it must have. Like I have said time and time again, Tai can stay here as long as he wants. Tai is practically a third son to me the way he was always over here growing up. Who knows, maybe he will be my son-in-law one day."

Matt blushed. "Dad!"

Matt's dad laughed. "I'm just saying – you have never been as happy as you were once you started dating Tai. You were such a moody child and teenager. At least you wrote some good songs out of it."

Matt glared at his father. "Very funny, dad. Seriously though, I don't know what to do about this."

"Maybe you should just stay out of it. I know you don't want to but this seems like a family problem and maybe you should let it stay within their family."

Matt looked down. "Maybe. I don't know yet." Matt heard a knock on the door and knew immediately who it was. He walked over to the door and let TK in.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey TK. Does mom no longer feed you?"

"She's been busy lately. Aren't you happy to see me though?"

"Of course I am. I haven't made breakfast though. You will have to wait."

"That's fine. I'll just talk to dad while you cook. Is Tai not awake yet?"

"No, he is still sleeping so try to keep your voice down some."

"You got it." TK and Matt entered the kitchen. Matt started preparing breakfast and TK sat and talked with their father.

Matt finished preparing breakfast by the time Tai was awake and dressed. "Good morning TK and Mr. Ishida and a special good morning to Yama." Tai gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table. Matt served everyone as he had done everyday of spring break, and the four of them ate. After breakfast, Mr. Ishida left for work and Tai headed to the bathroom to take a shower. TK and Matt sat at the table and talked.

"And after all that begging, Kari still won't let me have sex with her."

Matt rolled his eyes. "TK, Kari is a very innocent girl. Don't be the jackass that makes her hate men because they only want sex."

"Would Kari date girls then? She would look hot kissing Yolei."

"TK! I hope I wasn't this bad when I was your age."

TK laughed. "I was only kidding." He looked at his watch. "I need to go. Kari and I are hanging out today."

Matt was going to say goodbye to him but paused instead. "You know what? I think I will walk you over there."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"What about Tai?"

"I'll leave him a note saying I'll be right back." Matt got up and wrote a note to Tai and left with TK to head to the Yagami apartment. Matt filled TK in on his plan on the way there and TK expressed his concern. Matt was determined to make his opinion known to Mr. Yagami and he was going to do it in person. Upon arriving at the Yagami apartment, TK knocked on the door. Kari answered.

"Hey TK!" She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Hello Matt. Did you walk TK over?"

"Hi, Kari. Yes, I did walk him. I actually wanted to have a word with your parents once you two left on your date. Are they home?"

"My dad is home. My mom is out grocery shopping at this disgusting organic food store down the street. She said it has been awhile since we have had tofu."

"Would you mind if I talked to him?"

"Is this about the Tai situation?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then you have my permission. I miss my brother living at home."

"Thank you, Kari. I also would like it if you didn't tell Tai about this."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Kari informed her father that she was leaving with TK and left with him. She left the apartment door open for Matt who entered. He shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. Mr. Yagami was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "Hello, Mr. Yagami."

Mr. Yagami looked up shocked that someone was in the apartment. He was even more shocked to learn that it was Matt. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you. I think you know what I want to talk about."

Mr. Yagami sighed. "Matt, I know you have relations with my son, but this is a family matter and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of it."

"Well, I'm not going to." Matt walked up to the table and sat down. "I'm going to talk about this whether you want to or not."

"So you came to my home to lecture me on what an awful father I am? Is that it?"

"No, I am here to tell you that your refusal to let your gay son stay in his own apartment caused him to go seek help at the bottom of a bottle! You are destroying him and you don't even care."

Mr. Yagami threw down his newspaper and glared at Matt. "I do care about Tai! He's my son. I care about him a lot more than you do."

Matt glared back at Mr. Yagami. "No, you don't. I'm the one who is letting Tai stay with me. I'm the one who took care of him when he was drunk. I'm the one who hugs him when he cries. I'm the one who makes sure that he is okay. I do everything and you do nothing but further destroy any chance the two of you have at ever having a relationship. You are going to lose Tai. He's eighteen and is of no legal obligation to do what you tell him. There is nothing holding him back from ending any contact the two of you have." Matt stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around. "Have a nice day, Mr. Yagami." Matt then turned back around and exited the apartment.

* * *

Gwen took a sip of her coffee and looked at Sora. The two of them met up to have brunch since Gwen decided to stay with Mimi all of spring break. "So, what did you want to talk about, Gwen?"

"Do you promise that this stays between us?"

"Of course. You are my best friend."

Gwen looked down at the table and back up at Sora. "I like Mimi."

Sora nodded. "You mean as more than just a friend of course?"

"Yes. I've been attracted to her since I first met her but now we are both single and I think I might want to make a move. A couple days ago after you came to Mimi's apartment to get our opinions on your wardrobe, I told Mimi that I wanted to ask her out when I first met her."

"What did she say to that?"

"She said that I should have."

Sora smiled. "Wow. Maybe she likes you back then."

"Maybe. Days have passed since then and the flirtation between us has stopped. We are acting like friends again and I'm not sure if she is interested or not. Also, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I understand. Dating someone that you are friends with is hard. Joe and I have known each other since childhood. However, you need to take that risk if you want to date them."

"I guess so."

"Where is Mimi anyway?"

"She is spending time with her parents. They also nag that they don't see her enough."

"I see. You need to see if she likes you Gwen."

"How?"

"Just ask her. I think we learned our lesson with that elaborate plan to see if Tai liked Matt. Scheming leads to disaster. Just ask her point blank."

"Thanks, Sora. I will. I just need to find the right time to do it."

* * *

Matt walked into his apartment and saw Tai watching television. "Hey Yama. I saw your note. Where did you have to run off to?"

"I went to rent a movie for tonight." Matt felt bad for lying to Tai but he thought it was best to not bring up Tai's family issues when Tai was starting to feel better. On the way back from the Yagami apartment, he had rented some horror movies that Tai loved to give himself a reason for leaving. "I wanted to walk TK home as well."

"He's fifteen, not five."

"I know but I wanted him to be safe."

"You're such a good brother. What movie did you get?"

"I got a couple movies. All of them are horror movies which I hate but I know that you like them."

"Don't worry, Yama. I'll hold your hand. It'll be cute."

Matt smiled and walked over to Tai. He sat down next to him and put his head on Tai's shoulder. "I know it will be." Matt felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "It's one of my band mates. I'll go take the call in my bedroom." Tai watched Matt walk into his bedroom and then turned his attention back to the television. A couple minutes later, Matt came out of his bedroom looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"The Teenage Wolves are opening for a band tomorrow night."

"Yama, that's great!" Tai ran over and gave his boyfriend a hug. "You said yourself that once you all went to college that the band's popularity went down slightly with less shows. If you guys open for a more-popular band, that will put you all back in the spotlight. Maybe you'll get a record deal."

"Tai, we are performing tomorrow night and I haven't even seen my band mates in months."

"You all still remember how to perform though."

Matt sighed. "I guess so."

"It will be fine, Yama."

"Thanks Tai." Matt gave Tai another hug and laid his head on Tai's shoulder again.

* * *

Matt tried to breathe calmly and slowly. His band was performing in just over an hour for the first time in half a year. He saw his band mates for the first time in months the previous night for a sudden band rehearsal. They stayed up late playing their most popular songs and practiced more today. Matt had barely seen Tai after the phone call about the performance and he didn't realize how codependent he had become to his boyfriend. Matt had managed to get Tai, and all of his friends, floor seats for the concert so he could definitely see Tai while he was on stage. Matt sat down and drank some water. He had never been nervous performing before. He realized that this is the first time he had someone in the audience that he wanted to impress.

* * *

Sora and Joe stood holding hands outside the concert hall. "I told you everyone would be late, Joe. We have been standing here alone for seven minutes."

Joe smiled. "Relax, Sora. The concert doesn't start for another hour. Not everyone can be as punctual as the two of us. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for us all to meet up before going into the stadium though."

Just as Sora was rolling her eyes again, Gwen and Mimi showed up. Sora made a mental note that two were not holding hands. That either meant that Gwen had not made her feelings known or that things didn't go as she had hoped. Gwen greeted the new couple first so that Mimi wouldn't say anything bitchy about Sora dating Joe. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you two together as a couple until now and you look adorable. I'm so happy for you two."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Gwen." She took her hand out of Joe's and gave her best friend a hug. She put her mouth next to Gwen's ear and whispered to her. "Did you tell her?"

"Not yet." Gwen pulled back and the four talked while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Oh my God! Mimi!" Mimi turned around to see Yolei running towards her dragging Cody behind by the hand. Mimi sighed and cursed under her breath. Yolei and Cody joined the group of four friends. "Mimi!" Yolei gave Mimi a hug and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Hello Yolei. I haven't seen you since the wedding. How have you been?"

"I've been great, Mimi! Thanks for asking! What about you?"

"I can't complain."

"That's wonderful!"

"Have you taken any pills of some sort? You are very energetic."

Yolei laughed as if Mimi had said the wittiest joke ever spoken. "No, but I have had a lot of coffee. I needed some caffeine to be awake for the concert."

"I see."

Cody walked over and talked with Joe while everyone else watched Yolei talk with her idol. Davis and Ken showed up holding hands only moments later.

"Hey everybody! Is Tai not here yet?"

Sora answered for everyone. "No, Davis. He will be here soon. He wouldn't miss his boyfriend performing for the first time all year."

"I should hope not. If I was performing, I would want you in the first row, Ken." He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and everyone looked at how cute they were together. Ken's face turned red with all the attention on the two of them.

"Thanks, Davis. I would want you in the front row if I performed too."

"I was in the front row for your math competition that you won. I had absolutely no clue what was going on with all the calculus and algebra, but I was there to support you."

Ken smiled. "I know. You are an amazing boyfriend. I didn't want to say this for the first time in front of everyone but I need to tell you right now. Davis, I love you."

Davis smiled. "I love you too, Ken." The boys kissed on the lips and everyone clapped and cheered.

Yolei ran over to them. "You two are so adorable!" She wrapped her arms around the two of them and squeezed them tightly. "I love you both as well!" Mimi rolled her eyes again and sighed. Gwen elbowed her in the side gently to get her to be nicer. Everyone turned their attention to Davis and Ken to congratulate them on their love.

"Hey, excuse me? Is nobody even going to acknowledge that I am finally here?" Everyone turned around. Tai had finally arrived and he had brought TK and Kari with him.

Davis ran over to his idol. "I'm sorry, Tai. We must have been too caught up in the excitement."

"The excitement of what?"

"Ken and I just told each other that we love each other."

Tai happily gasped and hugged Davis tightly. "Davis, that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" TK and Kari added their congratulations to the happy couple. "Ok, not to break up the love-fest happening right now, but we need to find our seats. I don't want to miss a minute of Yama on stage." The group of friends entered the concert hall and took their seats and waited for The Teenage Wolves to make their return to the stage.

* * *

Matt heard the crowd screaming as The Teenage Wolves were announced. He knew that they were only the opening act but the pressure was overwhelming. The curtain pulled back and Matt stared into the crowd of the packed concert hall. The lights were blinding almost blinding him so he couldn't make out any faces. He was disappointed that he couldn't see Tai or any of his friends but he didn't let it bother him. Matt announced the band's first song and the band started performing. Matt was surprised at how natural everything still felt despite the time apart the group had endured.

* * *

After the concert, Matt and his band enjoyed themselves at the after-party. Matt had managed to get Tai, Sora, Mimi, Gwen, and Joe into it. He felt that the others were too young to be around people drinking and partying. The party had just started and already it was becoming slightly out-of-control. Joe looked like he was going to have a panic attack and Sora tried to comfort her socially-awkward boyfriend. Tai put his arm around Matt. "Is it going to disappoint all the girls who keep checking you out in here if I kiss you? They might be saddened to learn you're gay."

"Who cares?" Matt leaned forward and kissed Tai passionately on the lips. "I'll just tell them that I'm bisexual." Tai laughed and kissed Matt back.

"Guys, what if the police come and shut down this party? Things are already getting crazy."

Tai broke the kiss that he was enjoying with his boyfriend. "Joe, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Haven't you been to a party before?"

"Only Izzy's bachelor party."

Tai rolled his eyes. "How you landed Sora, I will never know."

Sora punched Tai on the arm. "Shut up, Tai. Joe is very sweet, intelligent, sensitive, and caring. That is how he landed Sora."

"Why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

Sora punched Tai on the arm again and turned back to Joe. "Don't listen to them, Joe. I like that you are different from everyone else."

Joe smiled. "Thanks, Sora." He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

Mimi leaned close to Tai. "I'm with you, Tai. I don't get it either." The two of them laughed. "I need a drink. I will be right back."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Mimi?"

"I am just getting one drink. Just because I have had problems with drinking in the past doesn't mean I am an alcoholic, Tai. You're not really one to talk about drinking responsibly either."

"Okay. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Mimi excused herself from the group to go get a drink. Gwen moved close to Sora. "I think I want to tell Mimi at this party."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Joe looked confused. "Tell Mimi what?"

Gwen looked up at Joe. "I want to tell Mimi that I like her as more than just a friend."

Joe looked surprised but happy. "That's great, Gwen. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Joe."

"Did you just say that you like Mimi?"

Gwen turned to see that Matt was right next to her with Tai next to him.

"It is impolite to eavesdrop, Matt. I guess I can't be too mad though since you are the only reason I am at this party. Yes, I have a crush on Mimi."

Matt smiled. "Wow, you two are almost the same person, you know. I thought Sora and you were alike but you and Mimi would be perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Matt."

Tai moved closer to Gwen so he could be heard above the loud partiers. "I agree. You should go for it."

"I plan on it." Gwen had built up an excess of momentum so she left to go find Mimi. She headed in the direction she saw her crush go in and looked for a glimpse of Mimi's strawberry blonde hair. She wandered around the room for what felt like hours. She finally made her way into the corner of the large room where she was shocked at what she saw. Mimi was sitting on the lap of The Teenage Wolves' drummer and was making out with him. Gwen stood there staring at her continually kissing a boy that she must have just met. She thought that Mimi had felt the same way about her but now she didn't know what to think. Gwen turned around and headed back to find her friends. She wanted to leave the party immediately.

* * *

Mimi heard her cell phone timer go off. She stopped kissing Matt's drummer and looked at her phone. "There you go. We made out for exactly two minutes as was the dare. You are lucky that I happen to be a Truth or Dare addict. I could tell that you enjoyed it. Although, that could have been your drumstick I felt poking me." Mimi stood up and looked at the drummer whose face was turning red. She looked around at all the people surrounding them. "Whose turn is it now? I love this game so much."

* * *

The next morning, Veronica entered her therapist's office and sat down in the comfortable chair across from him. "So, Veronica, we have made record-breaking progress over the course of this week. It was tricky to schedule and appointment with you every day over your spring break but we have covered so much. You are more stable with handling your emotions surrounding the rape and the abortion. Obviously we are not finished with therapy, but I am so proud of the progress you have made thus far."

"Thank you. I really feel like I can deal with all of my emotions properly now. The addition of friends helped tremendously. Coming to therapy truly was the icing on the cake though."

"Well, today is our last session for now as you are returning to school. We can talk about handling future stress and grievances due to the pain you have endured this school year I suppose. Is there anything specific you want to discuss?"

Veronica looked down at her lap for a few seconds and then back at her therapist. "There is actually."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Veronica paused. She had been thinking about this for awhile and now she was ready to make it known. "I want to press legal charges against Bryan for the date rape."

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	10. Next Level

_Author's note: I don't own digimon or any of the characters. I told you all that I would be posting chapters more regularlly than before. This chapter takes place a week after the previosu chapter. Everyone has just finished their first week of classes after returning from spring break. I hope you all enjoy._

**CHAPTER 10 - Next Level**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I am not doing a very good job in writing in you often. Spring break is now over and I have been back at college for one week now. Things with Tai are amazing and the incident with his father only brought us closer. I still haven't told him that I spoke to his father though. Sora has been complaining all week that she misses being with Joe in person. He goes to a different college so they are a few cities apart. I am happy to see Sora falling in love again. She hasn't been in a relationship with anyone since me. I don't know if Joe is as good to her as I was but at least he isn't gay. Speaking of couples, Izzy and Clair had an amazing time on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They both came back more tan and rested. Izzy and Clair finally lost their virginities and Izzy can't stop bragging to Tai and I about sex. It is hilarious to hear Izzy talk about having sex. He is still such a computer nerd. Izzy and Clair now sleep in the same room in their campus apartment too. Gwen still has a huge crush on Mimi. I didn't know about this until the concert after-party which she left in a hurry. I guess things didn't go over well with her telling Mimi at the party. I'm not sure of all the details. Sora said something about Gwen catching Mimi making out with my drummer. I called him the other day and he said he isn't dating Mimi. He said they were playing Truth or Dare. I told Gwen this but she lost all her momentum to tell Mimi her feelings. She needs to rebuild it. I think that she thinks that since Mimi kissed somebody, that she doesn't have feelings for Gwen. It's all very confusing. Veronica told us that she has filed a lawsuit against Bryan for date raping her. I am proud of how strong she has become. She already has a lawyer and things are moving very rapid for her. She said that the trial might take place within a few months due to the severity of her claims. I can't wait to see what happens. I hope we can all handle the elements in our lives.

Matt

* * *

Clair sat her last shirt in the dresser and closed it. "There, we now officially live in the same room. I finally finished moving my things in here."

Izzy smiled at his new wife and hugged her. "I'm glad. It's about time. I'm glad we are living in the same room now. I'm especially glad that we are sleeping in the same bed."

Clair blushed. "Izzy!"

"What? I can't help it. I waited until marriage to have sex and now that I had it with you on our honeymoon, I can't get enough of it. Give me a break. I'm an eighteen-year-old guy."

Clair smiled. "I guess I can't be too mad that you find me irresistible, can I?"

"No, you can't." Izzy kissed Clair on the lips and began making out with her. The couple was still in their honeymoon phase and were constantly all over each other. Izzy began to take off Clair's shirt and moved her slowly towards the new queen-sized bed he had put in his bedroom of the apartment. Clair took Izzy's shirt off as he did this. Izzy then gently placed Clair on the bed as he unhooked her bra. He got on top of her and continued to kiss her passionately. Izzy unbuttoned his jeans and then Clair's. "I love you so much, Clair."

"I love you too, Izzy." The couple continued to remove their clothing and then proceeded to make love in the passionate and romantic way that they did on their honeymoon.

* * *

"For the last time, Gwen, I called my drummer and he said that they were only playing a game of drunken Truth or Dare." Matt rolled his eyes. "The kiss didn't mean anything!"

Gwen glared at Matt. Tai and Matt came over to Sora and Gwen's dorm room to hang out since it was a Saturday and there was no class. Sora and Gwen sat on one bed and Tai and Matt sat on the other. "I don't care. Who just makes out with people for fun?"

"Mimi!"

"Well, duh."

"I'm just saying that it isn't as serious to her. She has done worse, I'm sure. She used to be a huge party girl. To you, making out with a complete stranger is ludicrous, but to her, it is normal party behavior. Don't forfeit all of your plans to express your feelings to her."

Gwen sighed and Sora put her arm around her best friend. "It's okay, Gwen. I know it must be hard for you to deal with this due to the trust issues that you developed from two failed relationships with Rosemary."

Gwen looked at Sora. "You have been spending too much time with Clair. You are starting to sound like a psychology major."

Sora laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Clair is very insightful to things like this though. She might be of some help."

"Yeah, maybe I will talk to her when Izzy isn't fucking her brains out."

Tai spit out the water he was drinking and burst out into laughter. Matt gently slapped Tai's arm but couldn't hold back his laughter either. All four friends started laughing at Gwen's comment on Izzy and Clair's sex life.

* * *

Veronica walked backed to her residence hall after going for a run through the park. She had been eating healthier and exercising more as one of many ways to deal with her pain. She turned more attention towards her health to distract herself from negative things. She was listening to her iPod and wasn't aware of her soundings other than the direction she was heading in. She was looking at the ground and looked up to see that she was about to run into somebody. She immediately stopped and looked up at the person blocking her path. She was surprised when she realized who it was. She was standing right in front of Bryan. She took out her headphones and continued to stare at the face of her ex-boyfriend.

"So, I hear that you are taking me to court."

Veronica looked down and from side to side. Once she broke eye contact with him, it was hard for her to regain it. "Well…I…yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She then looked at him right in the eyes with a confidence she didn't even know she possessed.

"For what? Me taking your virginity?"

Veronica glared at him. "You know damn well that you did more than take my virginity. You raped me!"

Bryan looked around to see if anyone heard her. He took a step closer to Veronica. "Oh, did I? What evidence do you have to support that? Oh, that's right – none. I am not owning up to anything either. From my point of view, you came over to my apartment in search of some sympathy sex and you received it. It was supposed to be a one-night-stand but you kept coming back for more after that until you became my girlfriend."

"I didn't keep coming back for more sex. You had me trapped with your mind games and you were emotionally controlling me. I've been in enough therapy sessions to know that our relationship wasn't a healthy one. I had no say in anything at all. You were controlling me like I was a puppet."

"Oh please. That's the biggest load of bullshit that I've ever heard."

Veronica glared at him harder and got closer to him. "You think demanding me to get an abortion when I was pregnant with your child isn't controlling?"

"You're eighteen-years-old and in college. What the hell were you going to do with a baby? There is no way you could have raised it and still attended classes."

"I could have given it away for adoption. At least then I wouldn't be murdering it."

"You removed a newly fertilized egg, not a fully-developed fetus. Calm down."

Veronica slapped Bryan across the face. "Calm down? I'm not freaking out over a bad hair cut or a flat tire. I terminated my pregnancy because you made me! How can I calm down over something like that?"

"Because it is over. That's why. Besides, I didn't even think you did after that slutty-looking girl you live with told me you decided to not go through with the abortion. The only reason I knew you went through with it is because you never had a baby bump when I saw you around campus. You're still as skinny as you were then."

"Yes, I did go through with it. And yes, it is over, but that doesn't mean the pain is. I have cried every single day since I went through with terminating our baby and you have probably just been enjoying your life. You have probably been playing tennis, having parties, and screwing every whore you can get your disgusting hands on." Bryan put his hands on Veronica's shoulders and she quickly slapped his arms to remove them. "Don't touch me!"

Bryan sighed. "Listen, you and I can argue and argue for years about things but that isn't why I approached you."

"Why then? To make me sick to my stomach?"

"No. Veronica, with the charges you pressed on me, I am on suspension from the tennis team and my athletic scholarship is in jeopardy. I might get it taken away if I am found guilty and I will get kicked off the team. I can't afford college without the scholarship and my life will be ruined. You need to drop the lawsuit. For me."

Veronica looked at Bryan with disgust and shook her head slowly. "I should have known you would want it dropped for some selfish reason. I don't give a damn if you get kicked off the tennis team and if your scholarship gets taken away. Your life may get ruined but that is the price you will have to pay for ruining mine." She looked at Bryan for a few seconds and then looked away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go." She walked past Bryan without saying goodbye. She continued to head towards her residence hall. She turned around to see if Bryan was still standing there but he had left.

* * *

"Why are you making Matt and I come with you?" Tai looked at Gwen as he and Matt walked alongside Gwen to Izzy and Clair's apartment.

"Lord knows what those two are doing. If I am interrupting something, I didn't want to do it alone. They are both so quiet and shy. I bet they are freaky in bed. They would probably ask me to have a threesome -especially since I'm bisexual. I figured you two could go hang out with Izzy while I get Clair's advice on the Mimi situation."

"Well, we haven't seen that much of Izzy since the wedding so I guess that could be fun."

Gwen, Tai, and Matt reached Izzy and Clair's campus apartment and Gwen knocked on the door. "I swear if they answer the door naked, I am just turning around and leaving."

After a few seconds, Clair answered the door. To Gwen's happiness, she was fully clothed and her hair wasn't a mess. "Hey guys. Come on in." Gwen, Tai, and Matt entered the apartment to see Izzy using his laptop on the kitchen table with Clair's unoccupied laptop next to him.

Izzy looked up from his computer. "Hey everyone. What brings you all over to visit us boring married folk?"

Gwen smiled. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to Clair about."

Clair looked surprised and concerned. "Oh, what is it?"

"I'd actually rather discuss it one on one with you. I brought Tai and Matt with me so Izzy wouldn't be bored and alone."

Clair smiled. "I see. Well, the boys can go out and the two of us can stay here and talk."

Izzy sighed. "But I'm writing my memoirs in Latin."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Come and hang out with us, Izzy. You can go be nerdy some other day."

"Ok, fine." Izzy closed his laptop and stood up. He kissed his wife goodbye and left with Tai and Matt.

Clair motioned for Gwen to follow her to the couch. Clair sat down and Gwen sat next to her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think I need some advice. Sora said you are a good person to go to when you have problems."

"Well, I should hope so. I want to be a therapist one day. What do you need advice on?"

"Well, I kind of have a crush on Mimi."

"I see. Well, Mimi is openly bisexual so at least you know that there is a possibility of a romantic relationship forming. It is a very different situation from the Sora ordeal of last November."

Gwen blushed a little thinking about her former crush on Sora and how it almost ruined their friendship. "Yes, thank God."

"When did the feelings for Mimi start?"

"Well, I have been attracted to her since I met her in January so there has always been a physical attraction. The romantic feelings started at your wedding reception. I was watching all the couples dancing and wallowing in self pity due to my recent breakup with my ex-girlfriend. Mimi came over to me and cheered me up. I just couldn't believe how everyone could call her the nasty names that they do when she can be the sweetest girl in the world. That is when the crush formed. After that, I stayed with her over spring break. One night I told her that I wanted to ask her out on a date when we first met and she told me that I should have. That made the feelings stronger because I thought that she had feelings for me in return. I was scared to express my feelings though because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"I see. So you never made your feelings known to her?"

"Well, I was going to at this party last week. I went to go find her and when I did, she was making out with some boy she didn't even know."

Clair frowned. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

"He is in Matt's band and Matt talked to him. According to the boy, Mimi and him were only playing Truth or Dare and the kiss didn't mean anything. It still bothered me though."

"Why do you think it bothered you so much? Mimi kissed a boy in a meaningless manner and she is single. There technically isn't anything wrong with that."

"It bothered me because I really like her and seeing her with someone else just made me get emotional."

Clair nodded. "Well, that probably has to do with the way both relationships with Rosemary ended. You dated her in high school and she cheated on you. You ended things and then gave her a second chance earlier this year which, once again, ended up with her cheating on you. I think the trust issues you developed from her really impair rationality." Clair paused for a second. "I hope that didn't sound too harsh."

"No, I mean, I am basically asking for free counseling. It is fine to be harsh. Do you think Mimi would cheat on me if I dated her?"

"I don't know Mimi's past relationships well enough to know that. I think that Mimi is at her best when she is around you. You and her are very alike. Izzy has been comparing the two of you before I even met Mimi myself."

Gwen smiled. "I guess we are alike. I don't know why I let Rosemary fuck up my trust so much. She is just a cheater and that has nothing to do with me."

"That's correct, Gwen. Nothing about how you handled things led to her cheating. Rosemary just was not capable of being faithful. Don't let the hurt caused from that relationship ruin your chances with Mimi."

Gwen put her hand on top of Clair's. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much more calm I feel after talking to you. I think I want to tell Mimi how I feel about her."

Clair smiled. "Good. I hope everything works out for you." Clair leaned forward and gave Gwen a hug.

* * *

Tai led Izzy and Matt down the streets of Tokyo. Matt sighed. "Seriously, Tai, where are you leading us to? Why couldn't we just hang out on campus?"

Tai smiled devilishly. "You'll see, Yama." Tai turned down a street and led Matt and Izzy into a store. Izzy and Matt were talking to each other and didn't even notice what the store was. It wasn't until they were already inside that it hit them.

Izzy gasped and tried to formulate a sentence. "We're in a…a…"

Matt turned around and pushed Tai lightly on the shoulder. "Tai! You brought us to a sex shop?"

Tai burst out into laughter. "Lighten up, Yama. I thought it would be fun and different. Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" Matt leaned closer to Tai. "I thought we talked about you being less sex-obsessed and crude. You know that I love sex as much as the next guy I am not as public about it as you are. I thought you were going to stop all of this when I got mad about the male stripper at the bachelor party."

Tai sighed. "Relax, Yama. I promise I won't do anything loudly inappropriate here. Besides, everyone is here for the same reason so they won't judge or stare. I just thought Izzy could use some ideas since he is just now discovering the world of sex. This will be fun, Yama."

Matt stared at Tai in silence for awhile. "Ok, fine. I'm not happy but I guess I will give this all a try."

Tai smiled and kissed Matt on the lips. He then put his lips closer to Matt's ear and whispered to him. "Good boy, Yama."

Matt blushed. "Tai."

"That's Master Tai to you."

Matt's face got even redder. "Izzy can here you."

"No he can't. Look at him." Matt looked at Izzy whose face was red with embarrassment. He was looking around the store nervously. Tai moved away from his boyfriend and moved over to Izzy. "Come on, Izzy. Let's go explore the store."

"Uh…I don't know, Tai."

"Come on, Izzy. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You have been bragging about finally having sex so you shouldn't be that embarrassed anyway." Tai pushed Izzy further into the store and Matt reluctantly followed. Tai led Izzy to the costume section and stopped. "Here you go, Izzy. You could buy Clair a schoolgirl outfit. They also have a nurse outfit and a dominatrix outfit if you two are into that sort of thing."

Izzy's face turned red. "No! We are most certainly not into that!"

Tai laughed. "Why not? Dominance and submission is hot." Matt put his hand over his eyes and hoped Izzy wouldn't piece together that him and Tai were into that.

"We just aren't into it, Tai. I don't want Clair to be covered in black leather. She is too delicate. The schoolgirl costume is too perverted and early Britney Spears. The nurse outfit is just stupid. I don't like any of the costumes because I don't want to put her in any of them. I don't need fantasy when I am attracted to her the natural way she is."

Matt stepped forward and put his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "I think that is very sweet, Izzy. Don't let Tai pervert you."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks, I won't."

Tai sighed. "You should at least get her something - like some lingerie."

"Well, I guess I could get her something like that. However, it can't be all trashy and slutty. It has to have some elegance and beauty like Clair does." The three boys moved to the lingerie section of the store and Izzy started seeking out the spars classy lingerie. Tai looked at some as well as Matt followed him.

Tai picked up a pair of pink lacy panties and looked up to see that Izzy was distracted with shopping. Tai smirked and turned to whisper to Matt. "I want to get these."

"Well, you need to get a matching bra if you want to suggest them to Izzy."

"No, I want to get these for you."

Matt looked confused. "For me? Tai, these are made for women."

Tai smiled. "I know they are. However, they are your size and very sexy. I want to see you in them along with your leash and collar. You know how you being girly turns me on."

Matt sighed but then smiled. "If it turns my man on, then how can I say no?"

Tai giggled and kissed Matt on the lips. "That's more like it. I'll go buy them right now while you keep Izzy occupied. Tell him I had to go to the bathroom next door or something. I don't think you want him to know that your boyfriend is buying you pink panties."

"No, I don't. I'll help him shop and I'll keep him back here away from the cash register at the front of the store." Tai snuck off to make his purchase and Matt helped Izzy pick out some lingerie for Clair. After Tai came back, Izzy went to go buy it and then the three boys left the store and headed back to campus.

* * *

Later that evening, Gwen knocked on the door of Veronica and Mimi's dorm room. Veronica answered the door. "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Hey, Veronica. I was wondering if I could talk to Mimi alone for a few minutes."

Veronica smiled. "Sure, no problem. I'll go hang out in your dorm with Sora until you're threw."

Gwen smiled back at her. "Thanks, V." Veronica left and Gwen walked into the dorm and shut the door behind her. She turned around and looked at Mimi who had just finished painting her toenails hot pink. "Hey, Mimi."

Mimi sat up on her bed. "Hey, Gwen. I'm glad you wanted to come talk to me because I feel like you have been avoiding me ever since spring break. Ever since that concert after-party you have been so distant, even when you were staying with me in my bedroom."

Gwen walked closer to her and sat on the edge of Veronica's bed. "Well, that is kind of true. I have been avoiding you slightly."

Mimi looked confused. "Why? We grew so much closer over spring break."

Gwen sighed and looked down. "I know we did." She paused for a few moments and Mimi didn't pressure her to hurry up. She could tell that Gwen was in a serious mood. "Mimi…I kind of like you as more than just a friend." Gwen looked up to see Mimi's reaction.

Mimi looked surprised that Gwen said that but not totally stunned. "Well…I figured you had a small crush on me over spring break. You did tell me that you wanted to ask me out before Rosemary came back into your life."

"I know. I wanted to ask you out again though. I finally worked up the courage to tell you last week to tell you that I like you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I saw you kissing that guy at the concert after-party."

Mimi blushed a little. "Gwen, I was playing Truth or Dare and someone dared me to do that. I wasn't like I genuinely liked him."

"I know that now. Matt called him and talked to him. It just mad me lose my momentum I built up when I saw you kissing someone else."

Mimi nodded. "I guess that makes sense. So, what is your current stance on me?"

Gwen paused. "After thinking it over, I realized that I still want to take a risk and express my feelings for you. I really like you, Mimi, and I hope that maybe you have some feelings for me."

Mimi smiled some. "Well, you know I really only date guys."

Gwen looked solemn and stared at Mimi. "I know."

"However, I like you too. I like you as more than just a good friend and shopping partner. I have been attracted to you since we first met. I see a lot of myself in you. Maybe that's why I like you so much. People say I'm a narcissist." Mimi laughed and Gwen joined her.

"Well, I don't think you're a narcissist. I only see you're good qualities."

"Well, thank you. So…what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ask me out on a date?"

Gwen laughed nervously. "Oh…yeah…of course. Mimi, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Mimi smiled. "Yes, Gwen. That would be amazing."

Gwen smiled widely and stood up. Gwen walked over to Mimi and put her face close to Mimi's face. She moved it closer and closer until it was almost touching Mimi's. She tilted her head to the side and slowly kissed Mimi on the lips. Her heart started beating loudly in her chest and she took her lips off on Mimi's and looked at her crush. She saw that Mimi enjoyed the kiss and smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Twists and Turns

_Author's Note: I know I said I would be more promt with the new chapters but I have been enjoying my summer vacation and kept putting it off. When I realized almost a month had past since the last chapter I knew I had to get back to work. This chapter has been written off-and-on for about a month so it took quite awhile to produce. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters._

**CHAPTER 11 - Twists and Turns**

* * *

Gwen looked at the clock in her dorm. "I can't believe I have a date with Mimi tonight. It's our first date. It's so exciting!"

Sora smiled at her best friend. "I know. I am so happy for the two of you. I'm so proud of you for telling Mimi that you like her last night. I guess your therapy session with Clair helped."

Gwen nodded. "It did. It made me so much braver. I am starting things with Mimi with an open mind."

"That's good."

"Speaking of romance, how are things with you and Joe? It must be hard being apart from each other. It is a shame he doesn't go to this college."

Sora frowned. "It is very hard. Long distance relationships are hard in general though so it wasn't a surprise. I miss him very much but we talk on the phone every day and we text and email."

"Well, that's good. I hope you guys keep things going strong."

"Me too. I haven't felt this way about a guy since I dated Matt in high school. Let's just hope that Joe isn't gay too." Sora smiled and laughed a little.

Gwen smiled at her best friend. "Let's hope."

* * *

Tai sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Matt who was cleaning the dorm. "You know, Yama, you would look so much sexier cleaning if you had on those pink panties I bought you yesterday."

"Tai, doesn't it seem a little unpractical to be cleaning our dorm room in nothing but pink panties?"

Tai laughed some. "You are already cleaning like girl. You may as well look like a girl too." Tai made his face look poutier. "Please, Yama."

"I wore them for you last night. They haven't been washed since then and probably have dried sperm on them."

"I don't care. I want you to wear them."

"Tai…"

Tai stood up and made his eyes look meaner. "Yama, I'm horny and I gave you an order. Are you my bitch or aren't you?"

"I am."

"You are what?'

"I'm your bitch, master."

Tai smiled. "Good boy." He patted Matt on the head. Matt stopped cleaning and removed all his clothing. He got the panties and put them on. "You're so obedient, Yama. You look so girly in those panties. I love it." Tai took off his shirt and jeans. He walked closer to Matt in nothing but his boxers. He put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him. "I love you, Yama."

"I love you too."

* * *

Veronica walked to Izzy and Clair's apartment on campus. She knocked on the door and was happy to see her best friend answer it. "Hey, Clair."

"Hey, V. Come on in." Clair motioned for Veronica to enter and closed the door behind her.

"Where's your husband?"

Clair smiled at the use of the word husband to describe Izzy. "His cell phone contract just ended so he is renewing it and upgrading his phone to an iPhone. He has been going on and on about it all day. I was a little relived when he left to tell you the truth."

Veronica followed Clair to the sitting area as she talked and sat down next to her best friend on the couch. "I hope you two aren't already bickering."

"No, we never really bicker. He just has an obsession with electronics. It's not surprising though, considering he is a computer science major. We are still in our honeymoon phase so we are very close. He bought me lingerie yesterday which was incredibly sweet seeing as that is entirely out of his comfort zone. I love him so much."

Veronica smiled. "I can't really picture Izzy doing that. I can, however, picture him fainting in the store."

Clair laughed. "That sounds like Izzy. I'm so happy you stopped by, you know. We have been so busy this week that we have barely seen each other since the wedding reception."

"I know. The last time we talked, you showed me pictures of your honeymoon in Hawaii. I still haven't been able to get rid of the mental image of Izzy in that grass skirt and coconut bikini top. You scarred me for life with that."

Clair laughed again. "I know. I only showed that picture to you though. I knew if Tai saw it or heard about it, Izzy would never hear the end of it. The grass skirt and coconut bikini were mine though. I just thought it would be funny to take a picture of him trying it on."

Veronica laughed with her friend. "Whatever brings a smile to your face."

"So, what is going on with your life?"

Veronica paused for a few seconds. "I ran into Bryan yesterday."

"What?"

"I was coming back from my run and he came up to me and talked to me."

"About what?"

"He wants me to call off the trial."

Clair shook her head. "That is so like him to try to manipulate you. He is so controlling. Please tell me you aren't calling it off. You need to ensure that justice is served."

Veronica looked down. "I won't call it off. I actually thought about it though."

Clair reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "Well, that honestly isn't surprising. Bryan had some unnatural control over you. Boyfriends shouldn't have a power that strong over their girlfriends. You were in an emotionally controlling relationship and it was as far from healthy as it could have been. You started dating him after he raped you. Things just got worse from there. You became isolated from all your friends, you had an abortion that you didn't want to have done, and you were totally miserable. You are free now and you shouldn't worry about him. Worry about yourself and that's it."

Veronica squeezed Clair's hand tighter. "Thank you, Clair. I think I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, V. What are best friends for?"

Veronica smiled and leaned in to give her friend a hug. She embraced Clair who hugged her back. "I'm so glad that I have my best friend back, Clair."

"Me too, V. Me too."

* * *

Sora walked out of the girl's restroom at the end of her hall and headed back to her dorm. She stopped when she heard her name being called. She turned her head sideways to see that Mimi was calling her from her dorm room. Her door was open and she was lounging on her bed reading a tabloid magazine. Sora walked into Mimi's dorm. "Hey Mimi, what's up?"

"Come in and talk to me for awhile."

"Gwen is in our dorm. Why don't you come back with me?"

"No, I can't. Gwen and I made a promise that we wouldn't talk until our date tonight so it would be more special and Veronica is over at Clair's apartment. I'm so lonely! I need someone to talk to for awhile."

Sora sighed. "I guess Gwen can spend some time alone for a little bit." Sora walked into Mimi's dorm and moved the door stopper that was holding the door open. She took a seat at the foot of Mimi's bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Mimi sat down her magazine and sat up. She paused to think for awhile on what subject to talk about. "Tell me about you and Joe."

"What about us?"

"How are things going between you two?"

"Things are fine. Gwen asked me that same question a few hours ago. Do you two think that Joe and I are having problems or something?"

Mimi looked at her friend with sympathy. "Sora, you two are in a long distance relationship and that causes a lot of strain. That is especially true when one of the people is a nineteen-year-old boy. You need to fulfill the sexual side of your relationship with him."

Sora blushed a little and then got annoyed. "Mimi, there is no sexual side to our relationship. I have never had sex with Joe or anyone else. Joe is a virgin too. Not everyone is promiscuous, you know."

Mimi sighed. "Sora, just because you don't express yourself sexually, it doesn't change the fact that Joe is a horny college boy just like the rest of them."

"Joe is different."

"Maybe he is. I guess you know him better than I do."

Sora stood up. "So, just because I don't let Joe get into my pants, he is going to cheat on me with some slut he picks up at his own college?"

Mimi looked surprised at Sora's changed demeanor. "I didn't say that. I am just giving you facts you already know. All I am saying is that if I were Joe's girlfriend, I would be doing something to keep him interested."

Sora growled under her breath. "Well, you're not. I am and I think I can handle myself."

Mimi stood up as Sora headed for the door. "Sora, I think you are taking what I said the wrong way. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. I know-" Mimi stopped her sentence once Sora slammed the door shut behind her. Mimi sighed and laid back down on her bed.

* * *

Later that evening, Gwen walked down to Mimi's dorm to pick her up for their date. Gwen picked out a sexy yet classy cocktail dress to wear as she was taking Mimi out to dinner at a nice restaurant. She knocked on Mimi's door and was happy to see Mimi answer it. Mimi smiled at her date. Gwen looked down to see that Mimi had on a similar cocktail dress. "I guess great minds think alike, don't they?"

"They sure do." Mimi laughed and locked her dorm door. She walked out of the residency hall with Gwen and the two of them headed off campus.

* * *

Sora sat in her dorm room by herself and thought about her conversation with Mimi that she had earlier in the day. "_I cannot believe Mimi told me that Joe will cheat on me. Joe would never do that. If there is one gentleman left on the planet, it is him. He is so sweet to me and I haven't felt like this about a guy since I dated Matt in high school. She has no idea what she is talking about. Why would I even think to take advice from her? Mimi may be one of my oldest friends, but she is not exactly an expert in relationships. I would only ask for her advice if I wanted to hook up with somebody I met at a party. Although…Gwen also asked me how I was making a long distance relationship work with Joe. That's a different story if she is showing some concern. Gwen might be a little promiscuous, but she isn't a slut like Mimi. If two different people both think I should do something to spice things up then maybe I should consider it. What can I do to keep Joe's attention? Maybe we could have phone sex? No…both of us are way too shy to do that. It would be so awkward and embarrassing. I very rarely masturbate by myself, let alone over the phone with my boyfriend. I couldn't do anything over a webcam either. That would be even worse because he could see my embarrassment all over my face. Not to mention how embarrassed he would be to be playing with himself while I watched. No…Joe and I aren't as sex-obsessed as other people our age are. What else can I do? I want to do something to ensure that I keep him interested. Joe is a nineteen-year-old boy who doesn't have sex. He must be jacking off every night at least. Maybe I could take some risqué pictures of myself and send them to him. Hmmmm….that just might do the trick._" Sora looked at the clock and realized that Mimi and Gwen wouldn't be back for a few hours. She stood up and locked the door to her dorm. She went over to her laptop and turned on her webcam. She looked at herself on the screen of the computer and contemplated if she really wanted to do this. She nodded and took off her shirt. She stood there in a bra and skirt. She pondered whether she should take off her bra but decided to keep it on and make the pictures rated "R" instead of "XXX". She changed the skirt she had on for her short tennis skirt. She knew that she didn't know how to be seductive so she decided to use her innocence as sex appeal. She clicked the timer on the webcam for it to take a picture in three seconds. She did a sweet yet sexy pose and looked at the camera. She heard the noise of the image being taken and saw it on the computer. She smiled and repeated the process over and over. She took about twenty pictures but decided to only send her favorite seven. She figured that she shouldn't overwhelm Joe by sending tons of pictures to him. She opened up her email and uploaded the chosen pictures and sent them to Joe with an email that simply said "Enjoy."

* * *

Izzy sat on the chair to Matt's desk as he talked to Tai and Matt who were sitting on the edge of their bed. "Yolei emailed me today and told me how busy her family's bridal shop is with orders for prom gowns. She says business is insane."

Tai rolled his eyes. "She is doing all those fittings for prom when she is probably not even going herself."

"She is taking Cody."

"She is probably forcing him to go. He is only a freshman and Yolei is a foot taller than him."

Izzy laughed. "You're right. Yolei is a bit bossy. I can't believe it is already time for prom for the high school kids. The school year is coming to an end so soon. We only have just over a month here at college."

Matt nodded. "I know. Soon we will be headed back home." Tai looked down at his lap and Matt put his arm around his boyfriend. "Maybe your father will change his mind by then and let you stay at home. I know how important it is for you to re-establish your relationship with him."

Izzy moved his chair closer and put his hand on Tai's knee. "Matt's right, Tai. Things might change, especially after Matt talked to you dad." Tai looked up at Izzy with a confused look and Matt's eyes grew. He looked at Izzy with a combination of fear and anger. Izzy realized that Matt hadn't told Tai about his meeting with his father during spring break. "Oh…I meant….never mind, I don't know what I am talking about right now."

Tai looked over at his boyfriend. "You talked to my dad and didn't tell me?"

Izzy stood up. "I'm sorry I brought this up. I should go and let the two of you talk. Goodbye and sorry once again." Izzy pushed the chair back to under the desk and left the couple in their dorm room.

Tai kept staring at Matt waiting for an answer. "Well…Tai…" Matt sighed. "Yes, I did. I talked to your father a couple of days after I took you home from that bar."

Tai shook his head. "Why did you do that behind my back?"

"I…I don't know, Tai. I was just so upset that your father still wouldn't let you come back home and that him saying that to you led you to drown your sorrows with alcohol. Picking you up from that bar completely wasted was the most depressing thing I have ever had to do. I hate seeing you like that. I just want you to be happy. I went to your apartment a few days later with TK who was picking up Kari for a date. I went inside and talked to your father and told him he was pushing you so far away that he might never get you back again. I only talked to him for a minute or two."

Tai sat and stared at Matt. He tried to process all the information Matt had just given to him. "Well, your efforts clearly didn't work because I haven't spoken to my father since I went over to see him during the beginning of spring break."

Matt hugged his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Tai. I know I shouldn't have gone behind your back." Matt took his arms off of Tai when he realized that Tai wasn't hugging him back. "Are you okay?"

"Izzy knew about this and I didn't. That just blows my mind. Who else knows?"

"It's not like I am telling everyone. I told TK because I had to explain why I was going with him to your apartment and I told Kari when I asked permission to go into the apartment. I told Sora after we got back here because I was so concerned about you and she is our closest friend. I also told Clair who is basically a therapist and Izzy just happen to be there in the apartment with her. Those are the only people I told."

"You told all of those people and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Tai…I…I'm so sorry."

Tai stood up. "I need to go take a walk to clear my head." Tai put on his shoes and started heading for the door.

Matt stood up and grabbed onto one of Tai's arms. "Tai, please don't go. Stay here with me and we can talk about it. I know I shouldn't have gone behind your back on such a sensitive issue."

Tai pulled his arm out of his boyfriend's grasp. "I'm sorry, Yama, but I need to go get some fresh air and think things over." Tai turned around and walked out of the dorm room. He shut the door behind him. Matt stared at the closed door for almost five minutes before he realized that his boyfriend really didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

* * *

Gwen and Mimi sat down at the restaurant for their first official date. They ordered their drinks and decided on what to get for dinner. They ordered their food after the waitress gave them their drinks. Gwen took a sip of hers and looked at her date. "So, I know I already told you this but you look lovely in your outfit."

Mimi smiled. "Thanks, Gwen. So do you."

Gwen smiled back at her. "Thanks." She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She had never been this nervous on a date before and her mind was blank. She didn't realize it would be this awkward to take Mimi out. She and Mimi had become such close friends over the past couple months and had tons of similarities and shared interests. Gwen realized that it had been silent for too long and that she needed to say something. "I…um…" Her mind went blank again. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I am normally not like this on dates. I don't know what is wrong with me."

Mimi smiled sweetly. "It's okay. I know it is harder to date a friend than it is a complete stranger. It feels like there is more pressure riding on you to make sure things go well."

"Thanks for understanding. My mind keeps going blank and I feel so awkward like I am a teenager going on my first date."

"Are you a big dater?"

"Not really. I am more of a relationship-type person. I don't have much experience in dating."

"I do. I haven't had that many relationships that lasted a long time. I was too busy with work and traveling around the world. I am never in one spot for too long. Quitting modeling has been very relaxing."

"Aren't you a little bored with not working? You went from being a top model living in Manhattan to being a college student in Tokyo."

"Being a college student is a little dull. It's a nice change of pace though. Maybe I can do some modeling work over the summer here in Tokyo."

"That would be fun."

"Yeah, it would."

"Yeah." Gwen paused for awhile. "I don't know why it is so easy to talk to you when I am just being your friend but when I think of you as my date I freeze up."

Mimi nodded. "I feel the same way. I am never this quiet. Everyone knows I can't keep my mouth shut."

"How about we just be friends for the rest of our dinner date then? That seems to be the only way we communicate."

Mimi laughed. "Sounds good." The waitress came back over to their table and gave them their food.

* * *

Sora laid down on her bed after doing some studying. Joe hadn't replied to her email yet and she worried that he may have lost some respect for her after she sent him pictures of her in a bra and tennis skirt. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them again when she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked down at it to see that Joe was calling her. She opened her phone and answered. "Hello."

"Hi Sora. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Joe. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Well, better than that. I got your pictures you sent me."

Sora felt herself blush. "Oh…did you…um….did you like them?"

"I did. You looked very sexy in them. Wow, I can't believe I used the word sexy without breaking out into a sweat."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad you liked them. I was worried I offended you by sending them."

"No, you didn't. I'm a nineteen-year-old boy. Provocative photos of my girlfriend are definitely not offensive to me."

"I'm glad."

"I was surprised that you sent them though. It sort of came out of nowhere."

"Well…Mimi and Gwen were both talking to me today about how hard it is to make long-distance relationships work and that I might need to spice things up a bit. I guess I was trying to keep your interest."

Joe sighed. "Sora, I love you. You don't have to get sexual to keep my interest. You are a very decent girl and I like that about you. Don't let your friends get inside your head. You have my interest already and soon we will both be back in our hometown for the summer. I am not going anywhere."

Sora smiled widely. "Wow, thank you Joe. I love you so much."

"Your welcome, Sora."

"I'm kind of embarrassed that I sent you those pictures now."

"Don't be. You may not have needed to spice things up but I'm not complaining. I am still a guy, remember?"

Sora laughed. "Oh yes, I remember. At least that means you aren't gay." Sora laughed again and Joe joined her.

* * *

Gwen and Mimi walked back to their residence hall on campus from the restaurant. Mimi grabbed onto one of Gwen's arm and linked her arm into it. "I really enjoyed our dinner tonight."

Gwen smiled. "I'm glad. I did too. It was fun once we decided to just be friends during the dinner."

"Did that count as a date then?"

Gwen contemplated the question in her head for awhile. "No…I suppose it didn't. We started out on a date but then we just started talking like we always do."

"So we were just two friends having dinner?"

"Pretty much. When we were trying to be a couple, things just felt so awkward."

"I agree. That was the only time the two of us have ever been together and quiet at the same time."

"Should we try this again to see if it is better a second time?"

"Um…I don't think we should. I think the two of us make amazing friends but starting up a relationship might ruin everything. I think this night helped me realize that. The two of us shouldn't date." Mimi gently pulled her arm away from Gwen's.

Gwen frowned for awhile but then nodded her head. "Yeah, you are probably right about that. I don't want to ruin our friendship by becoming girlfriends." She sighed. "It would be easier though if I weren't so attracted to you."

Mimi laughed. "Same here." The two of them continued to walk back to campus. After about five minutes of silence, Mimi opened her mouth again. "Maybe we could do something about the attraction without dating."

Gwen looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Mimi blushed some. "You know…like friends with benefits."

Gwen looked at Mimi with shock. "What?"

"You've never heard of being friends with benefits before?"

"I've heard about it. I've just never done it."

"Really?"

"Really. I have never been with someone whom I wasn't dating at the time."

"I've done the whole friends with benefits thing back in America. It is really fun and it doesn't make the friendship as awkward as you think it would."

"I don't know, Mimi."

"Come on, Gwen. Think about it at least. It is seen as a typical college thing anyway."

"So are threesomes and beer pong but I don't want to do either of those."

"I never took you for being so conservative."

"I'm not conservative at all. I just am not the type of person to do something like that."

"Well…that's fine if you don't want to. I was just throwing it out there. Just think about it some and let me know if you change your mind."

Gwen nodded again. "I will. Now let's get back before it gets any darker."

* * *

Matt waited alone in his dorm room for hours. He was starting to get worried that Tai was alone at some bar getting drunk again. He held onto his cell phone in case Tai called but he knew he wouldn't. He debated calling or texting Tai to see if he was okay but he knew that was pointless when Tai was mad at him. There is no way he would answer his phone. Matt laid down with his face buried in his pillow. After laying down for awhile, he heard his door being opened. He sat up to see Tai walk into the dorm room and close the door behind him. "I thought you would be asleep seeing how long I made you wait."

"I wasn't going to sleep until you came back so we could talk."

Tai sighed. "Yeah…I just needed some time to clear my head and think things over. That was a lot of information and secrets to drop on me all at once. I didn't know how to handle it all."

"I know and I understand. I was just worried that you would be out drinking like you did over spring break. It broke my heart to see you like that when I found you. That's what caused me to talk to your father."

Tai closed his eyes and his facial expression went from calm to angry. "I was trying not to think about that right now so I would stay calm."

Matt looked down. "I'm sorry. I really am. Not just about right now, but for everything. For going behind your back…for lying to you…for telling other people…I'm sorry for it all."

Tai sat on the edge of the bed next to Matt but not as close as he would normally sit. "You really broke my trust, Matt."

Matt's heart sank when Tai didn't call him by his pet name. He looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. "I know I did, Tai. What I did was so stupid."

"I know. You've never done anything like this before. So many people have hurt me in my life. I was so dumbfounded when one of those people turned out to be my own father but after months went by without him apologizing or trying to amend the situation, I didn't let it affect me as much. I just took it as a life lesson that there are a lot of bad people in the world and that you should surround yourself with people who love you and that you can trust." Tai paused and looked at Matt. "You were the epitome of that to me. Nobody on this earth loves me as much as you do. You have been my best friend my entire life and last year you became my first boyfriend and first love." Tai stopped again and Matt looked over to see tears welling up in Tai's eyes. "I just couldn't believe that you, of all people, would do something like this to me. That you would tamper with the one area of my life that is the most sensitive and then not even tell me about it. As if that wasn't enough, you started telling people that we know as if you were talking about the latest episode of a damn soap opera." Tears started rolling down Tai's face. Tears started forming in Matt's eyes as well. "I just couldn't believe it was true."

Matt started sobbing loudly and tried to speak through the crying. "Tai…I'm so sorry. I really am…you have to believe me. I won't ever do something like that ever again…I promise."

Tai kept crying but tried to stay composed. "You know me well enough to know that I hate crying in front of people. I'm not in touch with my emotions like you are. For something to make me cry, it has to be major."

Matt let himself calm down some before he attempted to talk again. "I know Tai. Let's just try to put this behind us and move on. I know we can't pretend like it never happened but we can't let it destroy what we have."

Tai nodded and looked at Matt. "I don't want to break up with you..."

Matt put his arms around Tai and smiled. "Good, because I don't want to break up."

Tai sighed and removed Matt's arms from around him. "You didn't let me finish. I don't want to break up, but I think a break might be good for us. If we keep heading forward, it is only going to create problems further down the road. We should deal with everything now before it ruins us forever."

Matt went from smiling to looking like he saw a ghost. "What? A…a break? A break from us…from dating?"

Tai nodded. "Yes. Not a permanent one, at least I don't think so. Just break to take a breather. The school year is ending soon. Let's just focus on our schoolwork and friendships and not get caught in all the drama. I think this will be better for us in the long run."

Matt still looked confused. "Tai…couples say they are going to take breaks all the time and that is just a sugar-coated version of breaking up for good. The break becomes longer and longer until one of the people move on and find someone else and forget about the other person. I don't want that to happen with us. We can't do this."

"If we end up breaking up for good then that just means that we were never meant to be in the first place."

Matt eye's widened as he heard Tai say that sentence. "Of course we are meant to be. We are the perfect couple."

"Perfect couples don't have secrets from each other. Trust and honesty is the building blocks of a relationship, Matt, and you tore it all down. I can't help something that you started." Matt started crying again and Tai stood up. "I think I will give you some time alone. I'll stay the night at Izzy's." Tai put some books and things in his bookbag and left the dorm room. Matt sat alone again staring at the door as he had done earlier that afternoon. This time he knew Tai wouldn't be returning a couple hours later. He would be spending the night alone for the first time in months.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Frayed Around the Edges

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I have been busy with school. I am going to try to complete it over the holiday break. Merry Christmas to all my readers! And Happy Holidays as well. I wrote most of this chapter months ago when I was updating regularly, but I completed it over the past couple days. I hope you like it. The story left off with Tai and Matt going on a break after a huge fight. Gwen and Mimi went on a date but it didn't go so well, and Sora and Mimi got into a fight. Veronica has filed charges against Bryan, and Clare and Izzy are pretty much running smoothly. I think that's it. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be the last._

**CHAPTER 12 - Frayed Around the Edges**

* * *

Dear Journal,

It has been about a week since Tai and I had our fight. It is now Friday afternoon and I have barely seen Tai since that night when we decided that we should take a break. We have each had our classes to attend and Tai, believe it or not, has been studying in the library constantly. He told Izzy it was because he wanted to improve his grades but I know that the real reason is to avoid me in the dorm room. We have separated our large bed back to the original set of twin beds. Tai doesn't get back into the dorm until he knows it is past my bedtime and that I am already in bed with the lights out. Then he comes back from the library and gets into his bed. We don't have any morning classes that start at the same time so one of us is always asleep when the other gets ready for class so we aren't communicating in the morning either. Tai also has been spending a lot of time over at Izzy and Clair's apartment. He sees the rest of our friends from time to time but he knows that I am closer to Sora and Gwen and he is never over in their dorm room in case he runs into me. I never imagined things would be this awkward and uncomfortable. The two of us have been best friends our entire lives and now we aren't even friends. I hope this is all temporary. We need to learn how to be around each other while we aren't dating. Now that it is the weekend, Tai has to be around here more often. If not, I will track him down and break the ice. I just hope our relationship isn't beyond repair. Sora and Gwen have been so helpful and kind to me though this all. I thought Mimi would be as well but I'm told that she and Sora aren't talking to each other so I have to see her separately. Mimi's relationship with Gwen also seems to be a bit strained although I don't know why. Mimi came to talk to me about her lack of communication with Sora and Gwen but wouldn't give me any details. Veronica is always over at Izzy and Clair's like Tai so I don't see much of her either. I did talk to her about her court battle and a date has been set that is quickly approaching. That's really all that has been going on with my fiends as far as I know. My main concern this week has been to get on friendly terms with Tai again. I hope I succeed at that.

Matt

* * *

"Okay, this weekend will be different from the rest of the week. I am going to raise the communication level between Tai and I."

Sora looked hopeful. "Do you have a plan?" She faked a smile to her friend who was sitting on her bed as she and Gwen sat on Gwen's bed.

"Um…no, I don't."

Sora's smiled faded. "Well, then how are you going to do it? You and Tai have barely spoken two words to each other since last weekend when he broke up with you."

"For the last time, we didn't break up! We are just on a break."

"So were Ross and Rachel and they didn't get back together for years."

"Who are Ross and Rachel?"

"Two characters from the sitcom 'Friends'. It's very funny. It stopped airing in 2004 but its been in syndication ever since and is played in almost every civilized country."

"Well, thank you Mrs. TV Guide for that piece of information."

Gwen laughed under her breath. "Really, Sora. Matt didn't ask for a television history lesson. He needs help getting his boyfriend back."

Matt smiled at Gwen. "Thank you." He looked back at Sora. "At least somebody is on my side."

Sora glared at Matt. "I'm on your side too. Gwen and I seem to be your only friends right now. Tai has taken over Izzy, Clair, and Veronica's attention since the four of them are always at Izzy and Clair's apartment."

"I know. It's like the 'break-up' has caused a split down the middle of our group of friends. Tai took Izzy, Clair, and Veronica and I took you two and Mimi." Matt noticed that both Sora and Gwen looked uneasy at the mention of Mimi's name. "Where is Mimi right now?"

Gwen tried to look as aloof as possible. "I guess she's in her dorm room."

"Oh…well, why don't we invite her to come join our conversation?"

Sora answered immediately. "I think she is busy right now."

Matt looked suspiciously at his two friends. "Okay…what's going on with you two and Mimi?" Both girls remained silent. "Well, I guess I will just have to get it out of you then. I'll start with Gwen since her issue is probably easier to guess." He looked over at Gwen. "You and Mimi went on a date last Sunday. How did it go?"

Gwen started twirling her hair and looked slightly nervous yet calm. "Well…it didn't go that great. We aren't a couple. We decided to stay friends instead."

"Then why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not. Who said I was?"

"Mimi. I was acting as if I thought everything was fine earlier but Mimi came to talk to me yesterday and said she was lonely because neither of you are speaking to her although she didn't say why."

"Well…Mimi and I…things just didn't go as planned on our date. I thought we would be girlfriends by now but we just aren't. I was telling the truth when I said we chose to stay friends. Things are just a bit awkward between us right now but I'm sure it will pass. That's all that I am telling you so stop prying." Gwen glared at Matt.

"Okay, I'll stop prying although I'm sure that isn't the whole story." Matt turned his focus to Sora. "What about you? You're reason for avoiding Mimi can't have anything to do with her relationship with Gwen."

Sora looked down for awhile and then back at Matt. "No, it doesn't."

"Well….?"

"Mimi and I had a fight last weekend and I don't want to talk to her. That's it."

"A fight? About what?"

"About Joe and I's relationship. Mimi was just giving her opinion without it being asked for. It just pissed me off."

"I can tell getting information from the two of you is like pulling teeth so I'll just drop it. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm to strategize and see if Tai is there. I'll talk to you two later." Gwen and Sora said goodbye to Matt and watched him close the door behind him.

* * *

"Okay guys, It's the weekend now which means that it is going to be near impossible to avoid Matt. He knows I don't study on the weekends and I don't want him to know that I'm avoiding him."

Izzy, Clair, and Veronica all rolled their eyes. They were sitting on the couch in Izzy and Clair's apartment while Tai paced back and forth in the living room. Izzy cleared his throat and answered Tai's hysteria. "I think it is clear to Matt that you are avoiding him. He's a very intelligent boy."

"I know he's smart, Izzy. He is so many wonderful things. That just makes things more awkward because I can't pretend that our relationship didn't mean anything. He is my first love. I know we have been friends forever but it feels so weird to only be friends after almost an entire school year of dating."

Clair nodded. "I know it must be hard for you, Tai. However, if you ever want to reconcile with Matt, you have to at least maintain contact with him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Veronica decided to help convince Tai to repair his friendship with Matt. "Also, you need to remember that you don't just live with Matt here at college. You also live with him back home too. If you avoid him the rest of the school year, who knows if he will continue to hold up his offer to let you crash with him and his dad at their apartment."

Tai paused for awhile and nodded. "Yes, that's very true. Matt has been so kind to me and I shouldn't throw away our life-long friendship over this. I shouldn't avoid him anymore. It's going to be so awkward though to talk to him."

* * *

Gwen and Sora sat in their dorm room in the same position they were in when Matt was in there talking to them. Sora was flipping though television channels and Gwen was reading Japanese Vogue Magazine. Sora turned off the television. "There is nothing good on right now."

"Read a book."

"I hate reading."

"Well, I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

"The Bible."

"What?" Sora looked over at Gwen. "You're reading a magazine." She bent down and turned her head so she could see the cover. "You're reading Vogue."

"Well, that's the bible to fashion majors. You should know since you are one." Gwen made a sarcastic smile.

Sora started laughing. "At least you cheer me up." Sora leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Do you think Matt is right about us shutting out Mimi?"

Gwen closed her magazine and sat it on the bed. "I don't know."

"We all shut out Veronica and look what happened to her. She went psycho and ended up getting raped, having an abortion, downing depression medication, and cutting her wrist. We can't let that happen again."

"She has Matt still and Veronica when she is actually in her dorm. She isn't completely alone here like Veronica was then."

"I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't."

"I think I am going to try to patch things up between us today. Our fight was really stupid."

"You haven't given me that many details about it. All I know is that it had something to do with Joe."

"Mimi said the same thing that you did about how it is hard to make a long distance relationship work. She just said it in a more rude way. She said that Joe would be losing interest because he is a guy and I am denying him sexually."

"But you and Joe chose not to have sex."

"I know that but that concept is lost on Mimi. She doesn't get that Joe and I are abstinent."

"Mimi is just more in touch with sexuality, that's all. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"I agree. I think I just overreacted a bit. I'll go over and apologize for blowing up at her later today."

"Good."

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Why are you dodging Mimi as well? Did you also have a fight with her or are things too awkward after the date?"

Gwen sighed. "Things are awkward…to say the least."

"It was just one date. Things just didn't work out. You shouldn't let your friendship with her suffer because of that."

"I'm not. We left the restaurant as friends and things were fine until…"

"Until what?"

"Well…promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Of course. I promise."

"Well, Mimi came up with the idea of us being friends with benefits."

"Did you say 'yes' to it?"

"No. I haven't made up my mind yet. It's just weird. I'm not the sort of person to do that type of thing but I am just so attracted to her. I don't want to date her though because we couldn't even get past one date. I don't want her to be my girlfriend, but I might want her to be my lover."

"That's still a big step to take."

"I know. I don't want to shut her out of my life though like I have done all week. I will talk to her tomorrow since you are going over later today. I don't think two confrontations in one day will go over well with her."

Sora laughed. "No, I don't think so either."

"Plus I have no idea what my answer is yet. I need to think some more."

"Well, you do that and I will get ready to head down the hall."

* * *

Matt sat alone in his dorm trying to figure out how he could raise the communication level between him and his former boyfriend. "_There has to be something I can do to renew my friendship with Tai. Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we can throw away a lifetime of friendship. I just need talk to him as soon as possible._"

Just then, Tai walked through the door to their dorm room. "Hey Matt." Tai shut the door and threw his backpack onto his bed.

Matt was talked off guard by Tai speaking to him in a genuinely friendly tone of voice. "Hey Tai, what's up? I feel like I haven't talked to you all week."

Tai sat down on his bed and looked at Matt. "Yeah…sorry about that. I guess I was kind of avoiding you after last weekend."

Matt sighed and turned around fully so he could look at Tai. "Yeah, that was kind of obvious."

"I don't want to cut you out of my life though despite our changed relationship status. You've been my best friend my entire life almost."

"I don't want that either."

"We should hang out together this weekend…as friends of course."

Matt tried to keep his face stoic as he wrestled with emotions of happiness and sadness. He was happy to have Tai back in his life but depressed that he didn't have his boyfriend back. "Yeah, we should."

"Let's have dinner later. Not like a date at a restaurant, but just casual eating at the dining hall on campus."

"Okay…sounds good."

"Great." Tai didn't know what to say next to continue the conversation. He could feel all the awkwardness between them filling up the small dorm room. He took out his iPod and put in his headphones. He pressed play on one of his favorite songs and laid on his bed with his eyes closed to try to break away from all the tension.

Matt looked at Tai and wondered if things would ever go back to the way they were.

* * *

Sora headed down the hall to Mimi's dorm room. She knocked on the door and to her surprise, Veronica answered. "Hey, Sora. What's up?"

"Hey Veronica. It seems like you haven't been here much lately. I wasn't even expecting you to answer the door."

Veronica laughed. "I just got back from Clair's about ten minutes ago. I had to change clothes for a meeting I have with my lawyer in an hour. I was just leaving so I hope you came to talk to Mimi and not me."

Sora smiled. "I did, actually."

"That's good." Veronica opened the door wider and walked out into the hallway. "I'll leave you two alone to talk then. Bye."

"Bye." Sora waved to Veronica as she headed down the hall to the elevator. She then turned around and headed into Mimi's dorm room. She saw Mimi looking up at her as if she were looking at a ghost.

"So…I hear you came to talk to me. I wasn't really expecting you to since you are so angry with me."

Sora sighed and sat down on the foot of Mimi's bed. "Yeah…listen Mimi, I'm sorry I blew up at you last week. I was just feeling a lot of pressure from you and Gwen to take my relationship with Joe to the next level and it was scaring me. I know you were only trying to help me though so I apologize for overreacting."

Mimi smiled and gave Sora a hug. "I'm sorry too. It wasn't my place to give advice on you and Joe's relationship." Mimi sat back down on her bed. "I'm sure you don't need to do anything different to keep Joe. He seems to be very smitten with you."

"Thanks Mimi."

"I have to say, I'm a little jealous. Joe used to be obsessed with me." Sora glared slightly at Mimi's remark but politely nodded. "He used to send me flowers all the time and call me every night. We were only kids but it was still cute. Well…I guess his crush on me has ended."

Sora tried to not scream at Mimi for pushing her buttons yet again. "I guess so."

"Does he ever talk about his stalker-esque crush on me?"

"He's mentioned it before."

"Out of curiosity, why did it stop?"

"I don't know Mimi."

"Really? He never said anything?"

Sora looked into Mimi's seemingly innocent eyes and saw the same girl who pretended to sleep with Bryan to hurt Veronica. She was constantly trying to convince her friends that Mimi wasn't that girl anymore but even she knew Mimi's cattiness would slip out every now and then. "Are you that starved for torture?"

"What are you talking about, Sora?"

"We both know the reason why Joe stopped liking you so much. You changed. You used to be a sweet girl wearing a pink cowboy hat and then, as you grew older, you became a controlling and bitchy girl. You pushed people away by acting better than them to hide your insecurity. Then you became a model and added narcissism and escapism into the mix." Mimi glared at Sora the same way she did to Veronica months ago. "Your target became Veronica when you first came back and you took her down. Then you swore you were nice again like you claimed in your email to me saying you were moving back to Japan. You were being nice for awhile until we fought last week and now I see that the bitch is back."

Mimi glared at Sora. "Fine. Maybe I am a bitch, but I have been like this for years and you have still been my friend. Why do you suddenly have a problem with it now?"

"Your target has never been me before! That's why!"

"Who says you are my next target? I haven't made a plan to take you down yet. You're one of my best friends."

"I don't think I was intentionally your target. This side of you has been on hiatus after Veronica became our friend again. You genuinely felt guilty for putting that girl through hell after her life was burning in flames already." Sora paused. "I thought you did anyway."

Mimi looked down. "I do feel bad for that. Veronica's life is harder than anyone's I know. She has been through so much this past year and I am genuinely her friend now."

"I can see in your eye that the part of you who took her down is coming for me next. I could hear it in your voice."

Mimi looked back up at Sora. "Fine. Maybe it is impossible for me to be sweet for long periods of time and maybe I enjoy being a mean girl. I can't help it. I wasn't planning on taking you down, but if you want to turn against me then that's what I'll do! What do I have to lose? I've spent the past week alone practically. Taking you down will at least give me a hobby."

Sora glared at Mimi. "I really thought you had changed, Mimi. I really thought you grew up. You haven't though. You're still a little insecure girl just like you've always been!" Sora got up and walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Veronica sat in the waiting area of her attorney's office. She kept smoothing out a wrinkle in her skirt that wouldn't seem to go away and checking her hair and makeup in the mirror of her compact. She knew that her lawyer didn't normally represent people as young as eighteen so she always tried to look as professional as possible. The receptionist picked up her phone and then hung it back up. "Veronica Sasaki?"

Veronica stood up. "Yes?"

"Mr. Harada will see you now in his office."

"Thank you." Veronica walked to her lawyer's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Veronica walked inside the office and closed the door behind her. She held out her hand to shake Mr. Harada's. He politely shook it and told her to sit down. The two of them sat down and Mr. Harada jumped right into the point of the meeting. "As you know, your court date is rapidly approaching."

"Yes, I know and I am fully prepared for it."

"Well, that is what this meeting is for. It will be harder than you think it will be."

"I'm sure I can handle it. I'm a lot stronger person thanks to my ongoing therapy."

"I'm sure of that but it will be hard nonetheless. You will be in the same room with Bryan which will be hard in of that itself. You will also be asked to testify and you will have to speak about the dark details that occurred that night to a judge and jury. You will have to speak about the rape, the emotional control, the abortion, and how you got out of the cycle of control. It won't be pleasant to say the least."

Veronica looked solemn. She knew Bryan would be there but it hadn't really sunk in yet. It also didn't occur in her mind that she would have to tell all her secrets to a room of complete strangers who would be listening intently to every word. Her heart started to race but she tried to stay calm. "Yes…it will be hard…but I'm willing to go through with it."

* * *

Sora stormed back into her dorm room. Gwen was back to browsing Vogue. She looked up at her roommate who was clearly angry. "What happened with Mimi?"

Sora took a breath to calm herself down. "Things didn't go as planned."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just…I don't think I want to be friends with Mimi anymore."

"You have been friends with Mimi since you were a child. I'm sure things will turn around."

"I don't know. I think this time might be different."

* * *

Later that day, Tai and Matt met up outside of the dining hall to have dinner together. Both boys were very nervous considering they haven't spent extended periods of time together since they decided to go on a break. After brief greetings, the boys went inside, got their food and drinks, and sat down together at a table. They could both feel the tension and awkwardness between them. Tai started eating in silence and Matt followed his lead. He knew he had to break the ice. "So…Tai…how have things been with you lately?" Matt realized how stupid that question was as soon as he said and was quickly embarrassed.

"Um…things have been okay I guess. I've been studying a lot and my grades have gone up some. I might actually get enough credits to be a sophomore next year. I was worried that I would end up a couple credits shy and remain a freshman."

"Yeah, I was concerned about you doing that. It wouldn't have been a big deal though. It takes people longer to graduate college these days."

"That's because more people go now and they still don't have an idea about what they want to do when they get there."

"Like you."

"Exactly."

Matt smiled. "You will have to declare a major eventually, you know."

"I know, but I am dreading it." Tai laughed a little and Matt joined him. That was the longest conversation they had had all week and it was refreshing to both of them. Tai realized that it was actually bearable to be around Matt despite him not being his boyfriend anymore. The two of them continued to talk about school while they finished their dinner. They exited the dining hall and started walking back to their residence hall. "So…It was nice to be on speaking terms again. I'm sorry I've been so absent from our dorm room this week."

Matt smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad that we are back in a good place again."

"Yeah, it's nice to have you as my friend."

Matt knew he should be happy at Tai saying that but he found Tai's positive sentence bittersweet. He wanted to be more than just Tai's friend. He wanted to be his boyfriend again as he had been for months. He didn't know if it would always hurt so much to be just Tai's friend but he didn't know if he could feel like this much longer.

* * *

The next day, the two boys awakened in their dorm rooms at the same time and decided to go have breakfast together. Matt noticed that Tai was visibly uncomfortable undressing in the dorm with Matt there. Matt had seen Tai naked tons of times, and vice versa, but he realized that things were still different between them. They had become friends again, but were not a couple. Matt turned away and the two boys dressed while facing different walls.

* * *

Sora showered in her floor's bathroom. There were eight individual showers in the bathroom, which made Sora happy since she was not comfortable with a group shower. There were two shower curtains per shower. One was to the actual shower and the other was to an area outside of the shower with a towel rack and a small bench for sitting your things. Sora hummed to herself while finishing up washing her hair. She turned off the shower and pulled back the first curtain to get her towel and dry off. She reached for her towel and gasped. Someone had not only taken her towel, but they had taken her clothes! All that was left was her shower caddy containing her soap, hairbrush, and shampoo bottle. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered a single word: "Mimi." She stuck her head out of the second curtain to realize that nobody was in the bathroom that could help her. Her dorm room was a couple doors down the hall, but she could not very well walk out of the bathroom completely nude. She waited for twenty minutes but nobody entered the bathroom. She realized that everyone on her floor was eating breakfast in the dining hall or at home visiting their families for the weekend. Sora sighed. She took her shower caddy and put it in front of her crotch and arranged her arms to cover her breasts as best she could. There was nothing she could do to cover her backside though. She opened the door the bathroom slowly and looked into the hallway. Nobody was there. Sora sighed again and quickly ran to her dorm. She threw the door open, jumped inside, and slammed the door shut behind her. She hit her forehead against the door hard. "Well, at least nobody saw me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Sora's screamed at the top of her lungs and turned around. Gwen was sitting at her desk looking at her. Sora ran to her closet and threw on a robe. "Gwen, I thought you were out eating breakfast."

"I decided I would wait for you to get out of the shower. Although, it took you forever. What were you doing in there? And, more importantly, why did you come in here naked? I thought you didn't want to entice me anymore this semester." Gwen let out a sarcastic laugh.

Sora glared. "It's not funny! Somebody stole my clothes and my towel!"

Gwen looked at her strangely. "This isn't junior high. Who would be immature enough to pull a prank like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mimi!"

"Oh please. I know Mimi can be cruel sometimes, but she would never do something so humiliating to you. Even if you two are fighting right now, you have been friends forever."

"I'm serious, Gwen! She did this! She declared war on me yesterday!"

"She declared war?" Gwen laughed again. "What does that mean?"

"That she is coming after me. She wants to take me down."

"Or maybe she is trying to get me horny by making me see my roommate naked." Gwen laughed a third time.

"Could you be anymore sarcastic? Mimi did this, Gwen. I may not have any evidence, but I will find some and prove it! That bitch doesn't know who she is messing with."

"Your right, that bitch is messing with a red-headed nudist. She better watch out." Gwen smirked.

"Ha. Ha. You're so hilarious." Sora went to dry off her hair and get dressed.

* * *

Tai and Matt sat together in the dining hall eating breakfast. Their conversation was over basic topics. Matt could feel an underlying awkwardness even though the two were friendly towards one another again. Matt decided that he couldn't pretend that it wasn't there any longer. "Um…Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, we were best friends before we were boyfriends."

"I know that, Matt."

"It's just that…this morning…you seemed so uncomfortable to be undressing in the same room as me. I have seen you without clothes countless times, both before and while we dated. You don't have feel shy or awkward around me, you know. I wasn't going to watch you and lick my lips or something."

Tai blushed a little and looked down at his plate. "Oh…I…sorry. It was just weird. I am used to us being in a relationship. It was just awkward to undress with you there without wanting you to watch me."

"Tai, I'm not some creepy pervert. I'm not going to gawk at you naked body. I respect that you don't wish to be dating me right now. I may not be happy with that, but I respect it."

Tai looked back up at Matt. "Okay, sorry."

"It's fine." Matt noticed that they were both done with their breakfasts. "Come on, let's go get some coffee together…as friends of course." Matt smiled innocently.

* * *

That afternoon, Gwen walked down the hall to Mimi's dorm. Sora was avoiding Mimi by hanging out with Tai and Matt. She didn't go with Sora because she knew she needed to confront Mimi after the way their date ended. Gwen knocked on her door. Mimi opened the door quickly and invited Gwen inside. "Where's Veronica?"

"She is over at Izzy and Clare's. I swear that girl is never here."

"You two are still getting along though, right?"

Mimi smiled. "We are, actually. Veronica had a meeting with her lawyer yesterday and she has been a little stressed. Clare always makes her feel better so she spends the majority of her free time there. It doesn't bother me though. I get the dorm to myself."

"So, did you hear about Sora's morning?"

Mimi looked puzzled. "No, I haven't seen Sora all day."

Gwen chuckled some. "Well, somebody took all her clothes and her towel when she was in the shower, and she had to walk back to our dorm naked. Luckily, nobody was in the hallway. However, I was in the dorm room and certainly got a show." Gwen started laughing harder.

Mimi laughed with her. "Oh my God. That's so crazy! Does she know who took her things?"

"No. However, she has a guess."

"Who?"

"You."

Mimi's eyes got bigger. "What? Why would I do that to Sora?"

"She said you are trying to take her down."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "That girl is living in a teen drama. Sora is my friend. We might not exactly be getting along right now, but I would never try to humiliate her like that."

"That's exactly what I told her. Sora can be a bit hard-headed sometimes though."

Mimi sighed and looked down at the floor for a second. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Gwen blushed some. "Oh…well…yes, actually. I thought we could discuss your proposition. You know…about us being friends with benefits."

Mimi smiled. "I know it is embarrassing to talk about, but I swear it isn't that outlandish of an idea. It's very common among the people I hang out with in New York. I don't think you and I would be good as girlfriends. We are almost identical and it would be like dating myself. We are better off as friends."

"I agree. We are better off that way. I learned that on our date."

"However, we can't deny that we are attracted to each other."

"Yes, I can't really deny that. I've put a lot of thought into my decision over the past week."

"And…"

"And, I think that…maybe we could try being friends with benefits."

Mimi smiled. "Great! I'm so excited you agreed. I haven't been with anyone in so long, especially not a girl."

Gwen smiled. "I haven't been with anyone since Rosemary."

"You know, Veronica said she was going to be at Clare's until late tonight."

Gwen's face turned red again. "Oh…" Before Gwen could say anything, Mimi had taken off her shirt. She was wearing a pink lacy bra underneath it. She leaned closer to Gwen, who was sitting at the foot of her bed, and kissed her on the cheek. Gwen smiled and turned her head to face Mimi. The two girls kissed each other on the lips lighting, and then with more passion. Gwen started to take off her shirt and Mimi helped her get it over her head. The two continued to make out as Mimi slid her mini-shirt off. Gwen looked down. "Uh…Mimi…you're not wearing any underwear."

Mimi laughed seductively. "I know I'm not." Gwen smiled and continued to kiss Mimi as she took off her own skirt.

* * *

Tai and Matt said goodbye to Sora, who was hanging out in their dorm room. Tai shut the door and the boys jumped onto their respective beds. Tai sighed. "Man that girl is paranoid."

"I know. I doubt Mimi is going after her."

"How hard did you want to laugh when she told the story about her using a shower caddy to cover up her vagina when she was walking down the hall?"

Matt laughed. "So hard! I couldn't though. Sora is one of my best friends. I just had to be comforting."

Tai laughed along with Matt. "That was one funny story though."

"Totally."

"It's fun to laugh at the misfortune at others."

"Tai, that's terrible."

Tai smirked. "Come on, you know it's true."

Matt smiled back at his best friend. "Okay, fine. You're right. I hope it will still be funny when we are in hell because we make fun of everyone behind their backs."

"Stop being such a goody-goody, Yama. You are supposed to be a badass rocker."

Matt froze. "What did you call me?"

"A badass rocker."

"No…you called me Yama. You haven't done that since we broke up."

Tai looked a little nervous. "Oh…sorry, Matt. Old habits die hard I guess."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do." Matt was so happy over Tai's slip-up. It was the first time Tai acted as if his feelings for him were not a thing of the past. Hearing Tai say the nickname "Yama" made him joyful for the first time all week. He realized that Tai's feelings of love were still there and that he could get Tai back. His smiled got wider and wider.

"What's up with you, Matt? Your huge smile is freaking me the fuck out."

Matt laughed. "Sorry. I was off in my own little world, I guess."

* * *

Gwen and Mimi layed naked together under the covers of Mimi's bed. Gwen looked at the clock. "Okay, Veronica could be back soon. I should get dressed and go."

Mimi made a flirtatious pout. "Okay, but we will have to do this again some time."

Gwen smiled. "You bet we will." She leaned over and kissed Mimi on the mouth. She got up and put her clothes back on. She then went over to the mirror and fixed her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Mimi watched Gwen leave her dorm. She then got dressed and fixed her hair as well. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Talk about a win-win situation. I get to have hot sex with Gwen, and piss off her best friend once she finds out. Between being fuck buddies with her bestie and humiliating her this morning, Sora is going to be furious." Mimi laughed to herself and walked over to her dresser. She reached towards the back of one of her drawers and pulled out Sora's clothes and towel. "That bitch really doesn't know who she is messing with. And this is only the beginning."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Trial and Error

_Author's Note: Okay, as you can see, I am updating again. I want to finish this story before I go back to school. I know I said in the previous chapter, that this would be the last chapter, but it is only the 2nd to last. The next chapter WILL be the last chapter though. This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the previous one, as noted by Matt's journal entry. I hope you all enjoy. Happy New Year everyone. :)_

**CHAPTER 13 - Trial and Error**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Two weeks have passed since the weekend where I rekindled my friendship with Tai. Things have been really good with us since then. We are still friends though. However, I think I will win him back as my boyfriend. Our love was too strong to simply throw away. The end of the school year is quickly approaching, as next week is finals. Classes are over as of earlier today, and all that is left is to study for finals. Everyone is so happy to be out of classes. I don't think Izzy is though. He actually likes going to class. What a strange kid. So things are a bit dull right now, but knowing my life, they will get interesting very fast, especially with my friends. The other day, Gwen came to my dorm when Tai was gone. She said she needed to confess something big, but couldn't tell Sora. She told me that, for the past couple weeks, she has been sleeping with Mimi on a regular basis! My mouth literally dropped when she told me that. The last time I talked to her about Mimi, she checked out of the conversation immediately. She said that they aren't dating. There are no strings attached to their relationship. She said they have been doing it almost every day at some point, usually when Sora and Veronica are in class. I don't really get the whole friends with benefits thing, especially since Gwen doesn't seem like that sort of person. There is also the issue that Sora now hates Mimi completely. Sora is convinced that Mimi is out to get her. Oh well, at least my life isn't as complicated as Gwen's is right now.

Matt

* * *

Sora stormed into her dorm room to find Gwen surfing the internet. "Gwen!"

Gwen jumped. "Oh my God, Sora! You scared me! What's wrong?"

"She did it again!"

"Who did what again?"

Sora was almost growling out of anger. "Mimi! She is at it again!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "What did she supposedly do this time?"

"I just went to the library and tried to check out a book to help me for finals and they said I couldn't check it out because I already had three books checked out that were due back yesterday."

Gwen looked at Sora with a confused expression. "Huh? What does that have to do with Mimi?"

"Who do you think checked them out?"

"You."

Sora glared at her. "No! I haven't checked anything out from the library in months! Besides, when I check out a book, it is on something related to classes that I'm taking."

"What were the books on?"

"They were all self-help books on coping with being lonely."

Gwen laughed a little under her breath. "I bet the librarian thought you were a real loser."

"This isn't funny! I don't need some idiotic self-help books. I'm not some woman living all by herself with twenty cats. The books were checked out right around the time that Mimi declared war. It had to be her!"

"Okay, you seriously have to stop talking about war. We are not in the Middle East. This is a college campus in Japan. You have to get a grip, Sora. Mimi is not out to get you. I know she can be bitchy sometimes, but she is such a nice girl."

Sora looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you so defensive of her? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Ever since you went to talk to her about that whole 'friends with benefits' thing she wanted to do."

Gwen tried to hide her nervousness. She didn't want Sora to know that she had been sleeping with Mimi. Sora hated Mimi too much for Gwen to tell her. "I…uh…we have just been hanging out."

Sora glared at her again. "Okay, if you say so. You are acting weird though."

"Your defenses are all aroused, that's all."

Sora sighed. "Maybe you're right. I have been a mess lately." She walked to her bed and sat down. "First, I got on shaky ground with Mimi, and then that shower incident happened. A couple days later, Tai informed me that my phone number was written inside a stall in the boy's bathroom next-door under the sentence 'Call this number for some hot phone sex.' I got calls from perverted college boys for a week until the janitorial staff finally removed it. Now I have overdue books on loneliness. I really think Mimi is behind it though."

"I don't think so, Sora. You know I have some psychic abilities. I would have felt it."

"No offense, Gwen, but you have been really off lately. You thought Bryan was the nicest guy ever and you thought Rosemary had changed."

"Well, Bryan was my favorite cousin at the time and I wasn't trying to examine him. I trusted him completely, which I've realized was stupid. As for Rosemary, I don't think I was thinking with my brain with that situation. I was thinking with something a little further south." She laughed a little.

Sora smiled. "Okay. Well, I just hope this torture stops."

* * *

Veronica sat in Izzy and Clair's apartment holding Clair's hand tightly. "I can't believe it is tomorrow. I am finally going to court about the rape."

Clair held her best friend's hand tightly for support. "This is about more than the rape, V. Bryan was emotionally controlling you and pressured you to get an abortion. He was a toxic influence on your life, and justice needs to occur to right the wrongs he preformed. You may just be charging him with date rape, but you are going to be testifying so much more."

Veronica looked into Clair's eyes. "I'm so scared, Clair."

"I know you are, but you have to be strong. For all we know, Bryan could have done what he did to you to other girls around campus. Maybe he raped people in the past too. Look at all of the women around the world who don't report things like this. All of their voices are unheard because they are scared. You can't be one of them. You have to pursue what is just."

Veronica smiled. "Thanks, Clair." She gave her friend a hug. "You really are going to make an amazing therapist one day."

Clair smiled back. "Thanks, V."

* * *

Matt was having Izzy fix his computer after it kept crashing. Izzy had been in Matt dorm for an hour and Matt was growing bored since it was only the two of them there and Izzy was entranced in the technology. "Uh…Izzy…are you going to be able to fix it?"

Izzy looked up and smiled. "You bet I am! I just finished."

"Wow, Izzy you're amazing!"

"I am a bit of a computer genius. Your hard-drive was just too cluttered. You really need to clean it out every now and then."

Matt shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not the most tech-savvy person around." The two boys laughed over that for awhile. "Hey, Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Matt. Go ahead."

"You and Tai have been very close lately. Has he talked about me much?"

"He has mentioned that you two have become close friends again."

"No…I mean…in a romantic way. Like…has he been thinking about wanting me to be his boyfriend again?"

Izzy looked uncomfortable. "Oh…well…you know Tai. He doesn't talk about his feelings much."

Matt sighed. "Yes, that is very much like him. He is such a boy."

Izzy smiled. "I'm sure he still loves you, Matt. You two are meant to be together. We all think so. I think Tai needed this time off though to figure some things out. He is trying to improve his grades, he is improving his soccer skills every chance he gets to keep his scholarship, and he still hasn't made amends with his father. The school year is about to end and he is going back to our hometown where his own father practically hates him."

Matt looked down. "I know. He has a lot on his plate. I just wish that I was his boyfriend again so I could help him though it all."

"You know, Matt, you can still help him even if he isn't your boyfriend. Tai is your best friend in the world. You have to be there for him anyway."

Matt looked up at Izzy and smiled. "You're right Izzy. Thanks for that. Clair is really rubbing off on you."

Izzy smiled. "What can I say? She is going to make an amazing therapist one day."

* * *

The next day, Izzy and Clair walked with Veronica to the courthouse. The three of them had all gotten dressed up for the court battle. Mr. Harada, Veronica's lawyer, saw her and walked over to the three of them. "Hello Veronica."

"Hello Mr. Harada."

"The court hearing is going to start in half an hour. Are you ready?"

Veronica sighed. "I think so."

Clair put her arm around her best friend. "Everything is going to be okay, V."

Izzy patted Veronica on the back. "Don't worry. Clair and I are here to support you. It will all be over soon."

Veronica smiled at her friends and lawyer. "Thanks everyone. I'm ready to get this over with."

* * *

Matt sat on his bed strumming his guitar while Tai was kicking his soccer ball around the dorm room's floor. Matt looked up from his guitar. "Tai?"

Tai stopped kicking the soccer ball and looked up at his friend. "Yes, Matt?"

"I know I offered for you to stay with me at my dad's apartment when we were dating, but I wanted you to know that the offer still stands. You can stay with me and my dad as long as you want or need to."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, Matt. That really means a lot to me." He walked over and sat at the foot of his bed. "I mean it. I don't know what I would do without you."

Matt's heart skipped a beat over Tai's words. "Tai, you have always been my best friend and that will never change. We are closer to each other than we are to anyone else in our lives."

"I know. I wish I had the relationship that you and your father have, though. He was so accepting of you when you came out to him. When I came out to my father this January, he couldn't accept me for who I am. I tried to gain his acceptance and understanding over and over, but he wouldn't budge on his opinions." Tai looked down solemnly. "I knew I would face homophobia after I came out, but I never thought it would be from the man who raised me. My sister, Kari, was perfectly fine with it and my mother has grown to accept me as well. However, it's my father's opinions that count in that household. As long as he hates my homosexuality, I'm not welcome in his home."

Matt sat his guitar down and walked over to Tai's bed. He sat down next to his best friend and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry for all that you are going through, Tai. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Tai hugged Matt back. "Thanks. I just might take you up on that offer." The two boys smiled and stayed in each others' arms.

* * *

Veronica sat in the courtroom next to her lawyer, Mr. Harada, while Bryan was questioned. She tried to maintain complete composure, as her lawyer had instructed. She found it very hard though. She looked at the boy who had raped her, forced her to get an abortion, and emotionally controlled her for months. She wanted to kill him, but she knew violence wasn't the answer. As her lawyer had warned her, Bryan pled not guilty to all accounts filed against him. He claimed that Veronica's story was false and that she was a very troubled girl. He stated that they dated for several months, and that Veronica became pregnant, but chose to have an abortion due to her own free will. She wanted to stand up and yell at him that that isn't what happened, but she could not. She could only sit and wait to take the stand herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't do those things to Sora?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at Gwen. "Yes, I'm sure. I am not the one doing all these vile acts to Sora. It is somebody else. Now, enough of this conversation. Let's talk about something happier."

"Like what?"

Mimi gave Gwen a seductive smile. "Like how sexy you look naked." Mimi leaned into Gwen who was lying next to her in bed fully clothed. She kissed Gwen on the cheek and then more passionately on the mouth.

Gwen smiled as Mimi removed her lips from hers. "It's early for you to be this horny. It's only two o'clock in the afternoon."

Mimi laughed. "I can't help it. I'm in bed with you and Veronica is in court right now, so she won't be back for hours. Come on, please?"

Gwen sighed. "Fine, you know I can't resist you." Mimi smiled and started taking off her shirt. Gwen did the same. The two girls started making out in their bras and skirts. Mimi moved herself on top of Gwen and started running her fingers through her hair. They were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Gwen's heart stopped and pushed Mimi off of her reflexively. Her heart then stopped as she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Sora?" Sora stood there with her eyes fixed on the two half-naked girls in bed together. Gwen became panicked by Sora's speechlessness. "Sora, I can explain."

Sora shook her head. "Don't bother. The visual explains it all." She walked out of Mimi's dorm room and closed the door behind her.

Gwen's eyes started to tear up as she realized how hurt her best friend was. "Oh my God, Mimi. She is furious at me."

Mimi put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I always lock the door when we are together in here. I guess I forgot this time." She have Gwen a doe-eyed expression.

"I have to go talk to her." Gwen started to get up but Mimi stopped her.

"I think you should let her cool off first."

Gwen sighed. 'Maybe you're right." Gwen started at the floor and thought about how betrayed Sora must be feeling right now.

* * *

Veronica had taken the stand and was waiting for Bryan's attorney, Mr. Ito, to examine her. She looked out at hey own lawyer who gave her a reassuring nod that she could do this. Mr. Ito walked closer to Veronica. "Miss Veronica Sasaki?"

"Yes Mr. Ito?"

"You have charged my client, Mr. Bryan Tanaka, with rape."

Veronica looked across the courtroom to Bryan who had a stoic expression on his face. She then looked back at Mr. Ito to respond. "Yes, that is correct."

"Can you please describe the alleged rape in further detail?"

"Well, I was at Bryan's apartment alone with him. The two of us had been talking and he decided that we should move things into the bedroom." Veronica felt her face turn a little red as she told complete strangers intimate moments of her life. "I was not in the best mental state that night and accepted his offer. After kissing for awhile, he made it known that he wanted to have sex. I told him that I didn't want to, since we had only just started to see each other, but he told me that it was my own idea to have sex with him. He manipulated me and forced me to have sex with him despite my pleas for him to stop."

Mr. Ito paused to evaluate what Veronica had just said and continued to question her. "Ms. Sasaki, did you go over to Mr. Tanaka's apartment on your own free will or had you made prior plans with Mr. Tanaka to arrive there?"

Veronica realized that Bryan had been very detailed with his accounts to Mr. Ito, despite him acting innocent on the stand. Veronica knew she had to be honest though. "It was my idea to show up at Bryan's apartment."

"Had you been dating my client prior to that night?"

Veronica sighed discreetly. "No, I hadn't."

"In your description of the night of the alleged rape, you claimed that you and my client had only been seeing each other for a short time. I assumed that meant days or weeks, not merely hours. My apologies, Ms. Sasaki." Veronica felt so embarrassed on the stand. Everyone now knew that she wasn't even in a relationship with Bryan prior to the rape. She knew that Mr. Ito knew very well that she hadn't been dating Bryan before that night. He was playing tricks to make her look bad, but he wasn't telling any lies. He was just twisting her own words around. "Ms. Sasaki, had you been sexually active with many men prior to that night?"

Mr. Harada stood up quickly. "Objection! That question is inappropriate and out of order."

Before the judge could choose whether or not to make Mr. Ito retract his question, Veronica opened her mouth. "It's okay. I will answer Mr. Ito's question." She looked at Mr. Ito directly in his eyes. "Prior to that night, I had never been physically intimate with a man. The only man I have ever slept with in my life is Mr. Tanaka, and I certainly am not the type of girl to give up something as precious as her virginity to a man she barely knew at the time." Mr. Ito and everyone in the courtroom became speechless after Veronica spoke with such authority. After, Mr. Ito's attack on her, she finally felt that she could turn everything around. The judge called for a short recess before the trial resumed.

* * *

Matt walked around campus by himself to clear his head. After comforting Tai for awhile, Tai expressed that he needed to be alone for awhile to think. Matt told him that he would go take a walk for awhile so Tai could stay in the dorm room to think. He felt bad for his best friend. His father was so supportive of him being gay, that he couldn't imagine what Tai was going through with his own father. Izzy was right about needing to be there for Tai, so that is what he was doing. He put his desires to win Tai back on the back-burner while he focused on helping the boy he loved figure out his life. He knew that everything would work out the way it should in the end.

* * *

Sora sat in her dorm room by herself. Tears were gently rolling down her cheeks as she thought to herself. "_That is why Gwen has been defending Mimi this whole time. She is sleeping with her! For weeks, I have been trying to get her help to find evidence that Mimi is behind these attacks, and she has just been fucking her. I'm so stupid! Gwen is always thinking with her vagina, and never with her head. I thought she would always be on my side, but she has chosen Mimi over me. Mimi is probably doing this on purpose too, just to get to me. She knows Gwen is my best friend in the world, and she realized how much it would hurt me for her to sleep with her. I'm sure that wasn't the first time the hooked up either. They probably have been doing it for weeks. I can't believe Gwen has been lying to me this whole time. She is my best friend and she is keeping all of this from me? What the hell?_" Sora wiped the tears from her face and fixed her makeup in the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she could no longer let Mimi get away with all of this.

* * *

Veronica resumed her place on the stand and Mr. Ito didn't waste any time in resuming his questions. "Okay, Ms. Sasaki, let's continue with hearing your side of the story. The thing about the story that confuses me the most is that, after the alleged rape, you did not report it. You also did not distance yourself from my client, Mr. Tanaka. Instead, you formed a relationship with him. The two of you dated for about three months after the night of the alleged rape. Are all of these statements correct?"

"Well…yes, I supposed all of those statements are correct, but-"

"Why did you commence a romantic relationship with my client if he raped you?"

"It wasn't that simple."

"Well, please explain the complexities to the court then."

Veronica was starting the sweat with all of the pressure. "Well…I wouldn't really call the relationship romantic."

"Whether or not the relationship was romantic seems a tad irrelevant though compared to the fact that a relationship did occur despite the alleged rape."

"Yes, but it wasn't a relationship of equals like a normal one. It was a controlling relationship. I was scared to avoid Bryan, and I was scared not to date him. I couldn't leave during our relationship either. He was emotionally controlling me and threatening me. That's why I did it." Veronica's eyes started to water. "That's why I had an abortion. I became pregnant the night Bryan raped me, and after telling him of the pregnancy, he forced me to terminate the pregnancy. Despite my feelings towards Bryan, I have regretted my abortion every day since it happened." Tears started to roll down Veronica's face.

The judge looked at a file on her desk. "The documentation of Ms. Sasaki's abortion is on my podium, and is indeed valid. It is a fact that Ms. Sasaki was pregnant and terminated her pregnancy during her relationship with Mr. Tanaka."

Mr. Ito looked at the judge. "Thank you, your honor." He then turned back to Veronica. "However, this does not guarantee that my client was the father of the unborn child, nor does it confirm that my client impregnated you during a rape. My client has confirmed with me that he had sexual relations with you on the night you are accusing him of raping you, but he is adamant that the sexual intercourse was consensual. He is not ruling out that he could have been the father of the child, but he wants to make it known to the court that this was not confirmed." Bryan smiled humbly as he looked around the courtroom.

Veronica looked at Bryan, attempting to hide her disgust, and then looked at Mr. Ito. "As I said before, I have not had sexual relations with anyone else in my entire life other than Bryan Tanaka."

Mr. Ito calmly nodded. "It is beyond my area of knowledge to confirm or deny that statement. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt on it and agree."

Veronica smiled politely. "Thank you."

"However, there is another area of your life that I find extremely relevant for this trial." Veronica looked at Mr. Ito who showed no emotion on his face. She glanced for a second at Mr. Harada who was looking at Mr. Ito with a slightly confused look upon his face. She knew that he didn't know what Mr. Ito was about to say. Mr. Ito cleared his throat and continued. "Is it true that you have had a history of attending therapy for your mental health?"

Veronica froze and wondered how Mr. Ito could have uncovered that she has been in therapy. "Well, yes it is true that I have been in therapy in the past. However, I did not start attending therapy until my relationship with Bryan ended. I have needed it to help me come to terms with our unhealthy relationship, the abortion, and the rape."

"That being said, you are confirming that you have attended mental health therapy, and that you are still currently undergoing such therapy?"

"Yes, I am."

Mr. Ito walked around the courtroom causally, usually keeping his eye on the judge. "Having abnormalities in your mental condition weighs heavily in these types of court trials. It sends an alert out that you are not in the strongest mental state." Veronica narrowed her eyes slightly. She did not like Mr. Ito trying to convey that she was a disturbed mental patient who was making this whole thing up. "As you said yourself, the issues you have dealt with in therapy all pertain to Mr. Tanaka. Am I getting this correct?"

Veronica sighed under her breath. "Yes, the problems that I have discussed with my therapist all pertain to Bryan in one way or another. I would also like to restate that I was not in need of therapy until after Bryan Tanaka entered my life." She shot a brief glance of anger at Bryan before resuming her gaze to Mr. Ito. The questioning and answering continued in a similar pattern for a short period of time before Mr. Ito concluded his interrogation. Veronica took her seat next to Mr. Harada and waited for the judge to evaluate the evidence and reach a verdict.

* * *

Gwen stood at the doorway to her dorm for about five minutes before finally gathering the courage to turn the door handle. She found that the door was unlocked and Sora was lying in bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. Gwen sighed quietly and entered the dorm room, closing the door behind her. "Hey Sora."

Sora sat up in bed and looked at her roommate with no emotion. "Hey."

Gwen solemnly walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Obviously we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to say to your right now."

Gwen sighed again. "Yes, I'm sure that you do. I can tell that your mind is racing. I guess I'll start by explaining things. I know you must be hurt that I didn't tell you about me being with Mimi. We aren't dating or anything. We are just having some no-strings-attached fun. It started about two weeks ago. The reason I didn't tell you about it is because of your hatred of Mimi. I knew you wouldn't approve of it."

"You're right. I wouldn't have. I hate Mimi. I'm still hurt that you are keeping secrets from me though."

"I know how much that probably hurts."

"And I'm hurt that the person you are keeping those secrets with is that bitch, Mimi."

Gwen paused. "Sora, I know that you believe Mimi is the one going after you, but you don't have any evidence of that. For all you know, it could be anybody."

Sora glared at Gwen. "But it isn't anybody. It's Mimi. Who else has a problem with me, Gwen? That's right, nobody! Mimi is the only one with a personal vendetta against me. She is behind the library books, my phone number being written in the boy's bathroom, and my clothes and towel being stolen while I was in the bathroom. Before she said she would make me her next target, nothing bad happened to me. I know you think she is hot, but Mimi is nothing but a bully and a bitch."

Gwen stood up. "Mimi has been one of your closest friends since childhood, and I'm getting tired of your rants about how she is after you. I know I'm biased since I'm sleeping with her, but I am just sick of hearing you go on and on about how evil she is."

Sora's anger level shot through the roof. "Fine! Then don't listen! Pick Mimi over me. I know I'm your best friend, but she's the one you're fucking, so go ahead and side with her."

Gwen glared at her roommate. "Fine, well maybe I will pick Mimi. At least she isn't a paranoid freak who yells at me." Gwen walked towards the door and exited her dorm room.

* * *

Mimi sat in her dorm room alone as Gwen went to discuss what had just happened with Sora. She smiled that things had turned out so well today. She had not locked the door on purpose, in hopes that Sora would come in search for Gwen. Sora had been a mess lately thanks to her. She had stolen Sora's clothes and towel two weeks ago. That was supposed to be a prank in of itself, but she discovered something in one of Sora's pockets. Mimi reached into a drawer at her desk to take out what she had stolen from Sora's pocket. She smiled as she looked down at Sora's library card which she had used to check out books on loneliness and depression, which she simply just left in the library. She had also snuck into the boy's bathroom next-door during the middle of the night to write Sora's phone number inside one of the stalls along with a dirty tagline. She hid Sora's library card back in the drawer and pulled out something else she had taken from Sora. She had not used it yet but was planning on using it very soon. She heard her door handle start to turn, and she put away the item back in her drawer. She turned around to see Gwen walking back into her dorm. "Hey, how did the talk with Sora go?"

Gwen looked up at Mimi sadly. "Not very good. I think I might have lost my best friend."

Mimi stood up and walked towards Gwen and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Gwen. Maybe you two will make up. Don't worry."

"I guess you're right. She is so upset at me though."

Mimi gave Gwen a sympathetic smile. "It will all be okay. Here, I know what will make you feel better." Mimi kissed Gwen sweetly at first, but then stronger. Gwen reached out and locked the door. Mimi smiled as she started to undress Gwen for the second time that day.

* * *

Veronica waited in her seat next to her lawyer, Mr. Harada. The judge was about to announce the verdict of the trial. She looked to her side briefly to see Bryan and Mr. Ito also eagerly awaiting the verdict. The judge cleared her and opened her mouth to speak. "Trials involving rape are never pleasant, and I would like to applaud the bravery of Mr. Bryan Tanaka and Ms. Veronica Sasaki in their ability to give their sides of this situation. I have reviewed over the evidence and testimonials multiple times and I have reached a decision. It was not an easy decision, I must admit. These types of trials are the ones that keep me awake at night. However, one factor was strong in influencing my decision. Due to lack of evidence of rape against Ms. Sasaki, I have no choice but to declare Mr. Bryan Tanaka not guilty of rape." Veronica froze. She could not believe what had just happened. She knew Mr. Ito had made some good points, but she had quality defenses to all of his attacks. She had discussed so many aspects of her relationship with Bryan. All of the painful parts of her life that she had brought up were in vain because Bryan was found not guilty mainly for lack of evidence. She became mad at herself. If only she had gone to police the night it happened, it would have been different. There would have been visible signs on her body from where Bryan was rough with her, and his DNA would have been inside of her. She waited months before she even told anybody. Now it was too late. Bryan was a free man and he could rape other girls. He could even rape other boys as well since he was bisexual. All of these thoughts went through Veronica's head. Mr. Harada put his hand on Veronica's shoulder to comfort her. Veronica smiled politely at him and then looked over at Mr. Ito and Bryan. Mr. Ito was grinning widely, as was Bryan. Veronica felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at the judge for a moment only to see the judge looking back at her and her alone. She could tell that the judge knew that Bryan was guilty, but, without proper evidence, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Tai sat alone in his dorm room. Matt had been away for hours which he thought was sweet in a strange way. Matt had been very considerate to him lately. He could tell before that Matt was only interested in rekindling their romance, but now, he was trying to help him get through this pain. He knew how much Matt loved him and how much he would always love him. He wanted to be back with Matt, but he still could not forgive Matt for interfering in his relationship with his father. Matt had gone to talk to his father without his knowledge and Tai didn't like Matt doing things behind his back. Matt's dishonesty had lead to Tai's decision to break things off for awhile. Right now, his only priority, aside from studying for finals, was mending his relationship with his father. Just as Tai was thinking about that, someone knocked at his door. Tai got up to answer it. He thought it was just Matt coming back from his walk and wanting to be respectful and not barge in. However, Tai was shocked when he opened the door and saw who was standing there. "Dad?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…in The Final Chapter**


	14. The Final Chapter

_Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter of the serious. ALTHOUGH - I am thinking of writing an epilogue that basically just tells what became of each character. Yes, that means that this is also the last chapter of the "Everything Changes" series. The first story was basically supposed to be a love story between Tai and Matt, but I ended up liking the supporting characters so much that I wrote another story that focused on them more, as well as on more of Tai and Matt's relationship. Thank you for all of you who have kept up with these stories. I'm glad you all liked them. If you didn't like them, then you probably would have stopped reading by now and would never see these sentences that I am typing. Haha. So thanks again, you guys. I will try to write some more stories._

**CHAPTER 14 - The Final Chapter**

* * *

Tai stood there in disbelief that his father was at his dorm room. His father looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Hey Tai, can I come in for a second?"

Tai snapped out of his trace. "Oh…yes, of course. Come in." Tai moved aside and his father entered his dorm room. Tai shut the door behind him and went over to sit on his bed. Mr. Yagami sat on the chair to Tai's desk.

"You are probably wondering why I came here."

"Yes, I am." Tai was so nervous to see his father that he could barely put together words. As mad as he was at his father for not accepting his homosexuality, he still desired his father's love and acceptance.

Mr. Yagami looked down for a few seconds and then back at his son. "I know our relationship has been rocky this year, but I would like to leave all of that behind me. I came here to apologize for my actions after you came out to me, and to tell you that I want you to move back home for the summer once finals are over."

Tai froze. He could not believe what just came out of his father's mouth. "You want me to come back home?"

"Yes. Finals end next week and I thought you could come back home. That is…if you still want to."

Tai smiled. "I do want to. I've wanted to for a long time." His smile then faded. "But…I don't understand why you suddenly have changed your mind about everything. The last time I saw you was spring break, and you were so insistent on me not coming back home."

Tai's father looked uneasy. "Yes…I apologize for that again. I was just so shocked that my son was gay, that my reasoning became cloudy. I forgot that, at the end of the day, you are still my son. I shouldn't have been so closed-minded before, Tai. I truly regret that. Kari and your mother have been trying to get me to come around for months on the issue, and they finally have succeeded. It didn't bother them that you are gay and it shouldn't bother me either."

"Wow, I can't picture mom being so pushy with you. You kind of lay down the law at home."

Mr. Yagami smiled a little. "I know. I've changed Tai. I listen to your mother's input now and I've become a warmer person. You can ask Kari if you don't believe me. She has been giving me sensitivity training and everything. She is a natural-born teacher, let me tell you."

"Sensitivity training?"

Mr. Yagami chuckled. "Yes, sensitivity training. Kari did research on homosexuality, which she taught to me. She also had those boys who are always hanging out with her, Davis and Ken, come and talk to me about their relationship and realizing that they were gay. Then she had her boyfriend, TK, come over to tell Matt's struggles of coming to terms who we was. She even brought over Matt's dad, Mr. Ishida, to discuss having an openly gay son. I tell you, all of the Ishida family was involved in getting me to change my mind, especially Matt."

"Matt?"

"Yes, he is the one who initiated this whole new state of mind. That was a long time ago though. It was when you two were home for spring break. He told me I would lose you forever if I stayed so closed-minded. I was angry at him for voicing his opinion when it wasn't asked, but now I realize why he did it. I realize now that it was done out of love. He must care about you a lot."

"Well…actually, I broke up with Matt last month."

Mr. Yagami's cheery expression faded. "What? Your sister didn't say anything about that."

"I didn't tell her. I didn't want that many people to know. I just thought it was best that we take a break for awhile."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking? Matt has been your best friend since you two were boys. He is already like part of the family. If you are going to be with a boy, I would want it to be him."

Tai felt uncomfortable telling his father the reason for the break. He started fidgeting around and scratching his head. "Uh…well…I decided to take a break because…um…" Tai looked up at his father who looked concerned. He decided to just blurt it out. "Because he went to you behind my back. He knew that our problems were a sensitive area with me, and he just budded in the middle of things. He didn't even tell me that he went to you. I found out from one of our friends. I was upset that he meddled in my life and that he was keeping secrets from me. It all just erupted and I broke things off."

Mr. Yagami sat in silence for a couple seconds before responding to his son's long explanation. "Tai, listen to me. Matt did what he did out of shear concern for your well-being. Do you know anybody in the world, besides your family, who cares for you that much?"

Tai looked down at the floor. "No, I guess I don't."

"Matt loves you and you love him too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do love him. I love him more than I thought it was possible to love someone."

"Then you shouldn't be mad at him over this anymore. If he didn't come to our apartment that day and tell me off, who knows how things would have ended up. It may have been a hard process, but everything worked out in the end. My love for you has never been stronger than it is right now."

Tai looked at his dad and smiled. He stood up and approached his father. Mr. Yagami stood from the chair and hugged his son. The father and son embraced each other strongly. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

Veronica walked into the subway terminal with Izzy and Clair so the three of them could return to campus. The trial against Bryan ended less than an hour ago and Veronica was still a wreck over the judge's decision. Clair put her arm around her best friend and tried to comfort her. "I know things didn't end the way you wanted them to, V, but the judge made the best decision she could. There just wasn't enough evidence to convict Bryan. That jerk deserves to be punished for all that he has done, but you just have to think realistically. The judge can't punish Bryan without solid evidence of what he did."

Veronica nodded solemnly and Izzy tried to help out the situation. "Besides, karma will get him, I'm sure. You can't do that many bad things and expect to get away with them."

Veronica looked up at Izzy and glared. "With his karma, he should have been found guilty."

Izzy looked nervous at Veronica's sharp response. "Uh…well…I guess you're right, Veronica."

Clair looked at her husband with an expression that told him that he was not helping the situation. She turned back to Veronica. "Well, the number seven subway doesn't get here for another fifteen minutes, why don't we get some fast food at that stand over there. French fries always make you feel better."

Veronica nodded again. "Yeah, I guess that will be fine."

Clair smiled and walked to the fast food stand. Izzy looked at the very depressed Veronica and decided that it would best to give her some alone time for a couple minutes. Izzy followed Clair to the stand while Veronica stood by herself. She sighed and started walking around aimlessly to clear her head while Izzy and Clair waited in line. Tears started to form in her eyes as she replayed the judge's decision in her mind. She started walking towards a subway car that people were getting onto. She stopped herself before she got on, realizing that it was not the correct subway. Her mind was no longer present. The subway car sped of into the tunnel. She stood there alone. Tears started pouring down her face. She couldn't believe how much pain she went through within one school year. She stood at the edge of the subway tunnel and saw a subway approaching the station. She turned her head straight ahead and waited for the subway to get closer. She didn't care if it was her subway or not because she didn't intend to get on it. She moved closer to the edge. More tears streamed down her face as she realized that this would be her last couple seconds alive before she jumped in front of the subway. She positioned herself to jump as she heard the subway approach the station. She started to lunge forward but two sets of arms pulled her backwards, causing her to fall on her lose her balance and fall down onto the station's floor. Veronica watched the subway pull into the station and then looked up to see who prevented her from jumping. On her right was Izzy, and on her left was Clair. Tears were coming out of Clair's eyes as well and she was panting. "Veronica, what the hell were you about to do?"

"I…I…I wanted to jump."

Izzy shook his head and looked at her sternly. "Veronica, you would have killed yourself if you did that. I assume you knew that though."

Veronica looked down at her lap as Clair and Izzy squatted down to kneel beside her. "Yes, I did know that."

Clair continued to cry. "Then why would you do it, V? Are you that upset about the verdict that would end your whole life? What the hell kind of logic is that?"

"I…I don't know, okay? I wasn't thinking. I just wanted the pain to go away!" She broke her arms free of Izzy and Clair's grasps. "I just wanted to be over. Everyone thinks I'm a crazy slut anyway."

Izzy put his hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Nobody thinks you're crazy or a slut."

Veronica whipped her neck around to look at him. "Really? I seem to recall Bryan's lawyer getting me to talk about me being in therapy, and that instead of going to the police after the rape, I date Bryan instead. Everyone who saw the trial thinks I am some psycho girl who just made up the whole rape story to get back at her ex-boyfriend."

Clair wiped off her tears and tried her best to consol her best friend. "V, the judge probably thought you were telling the truth."

"And yet she let Bryan go free?"

"There was no evidence. What could she do? You can't send a man to prison without any evidence of his crime. That's unfair, even for scumbags like Bryan."

"Bryan gets to walk away without a care in the world and I'm trying to throw myself in front of a subway. Yeah, that really seems fair." Veronica rolled her eyes and looked back down at her lap. The three friends sat on the floor of the subway station for almost an hour. People walked around them and they didn't even notice. Izzy and Clair just wanted to be there for Veronica.

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke up in her dorm room alone. Veronica slept at Clair's apartment after her trial, so Gwen slept in Mimi's dorm. A strong sense of loneliness hit her as she realized that she was completely alone in her dorm. She had been inseparable with Gwen since they met at the beginning of the school year. Even after she told Gwen that she wasn't bisexual and didn't like her in a romantic way, the two had never fought like this. She got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go take a shower. She locked up her dorm and walked to the bathroom. Sora suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. She turned to her side to look at the bulletin board on the hallway wall. Posted on the board were the webcam pictures she had sent Joe where she was only wearing a bra and a short tennis skirt. She froze and stared at the pictures. She had taken them last month after Mimi had convinced her that Joe would cheat on her if she didn't boost she sex appeal. Sora looked around the hallway and didn't see anyone. She tore off all the pictures and went back to her dorm room. She ripped the pictures apart and threw them in her trash. She was panting strongly due to her anger. "I am going to destroy Mimi!"

* * *

A few hours later, Matt sat in his dorm room with Gwen, who was explaining the fallout with Sora she had the previous day. "I don't know, Matt, this fight seems different. Sora hates Mimi so much that I think she feels that I can pick either her or Mimi. I can't have both in my life."

"Sora hasn't found any evidence that Mimi is behind these pranks, has she?"

"No, she hasn't. I haven't even talked with Sora all day. I slept in Mimi's dorm and I'm borrowing some of her clothes." She tugged at them some. "They are very tight on me though. That girl is seriously skinny."

"Well, she was a successful model in New York."

"That's true. So, how are things with you and Tai?"

"I haven't really seen much of Tai today. He has been out wandering around deep in thought about something. I can tell when he has something on his mind. I don't know what though. He looks happier though, so maybe he found some resolution with his issues with his father."

"I hope so. I hate that his father was so homophobic when Tai came out. When I told my parents that I am bisexual, they didn't really care. They are very liberal."

"Yeah, my dad was pretty cool when I came out to him last year. He's a very open-minded guy though. I mean, he let my boyfriend move in with us. Not that many parents would be so quick to allow that sort of thing."

"That's for sure." Gwen stood up. "I think I am going to talk to Sora before it's too late." Matt said goodbye and wished her luck. Gwen left Matt's residence hall and went next-door to her own.

* * *

Tai walked through the park near campus trying to figure out what he should do about Matt. Matt had broken his trust, but he loved him more than anyone else in the world. He didn't regret his decision to go on a break, but he was considering ending the break. Even if he did decide to end it, he wondered what Matt would say and if Matt would even want him back after he broke his heart and then avoided speaking to him for a week. Maybe Matt just wanted to be friends now. He sighed and sat on a bench in the park. He looked down at the ground and started talking to himself. "What should I do?"

"You should stop talking to yourself, for one. And people think I'm the crazy one of our group of friends."

Tai looked up to see Veronica standing next to him, smiling. "Oh, hi Veronica. I didn't see you there. Listen, Izzy told me about the trial and I'm so sorry that asshole won."

Veronica took a seat next to Tai. "Yeah, me too. Trust me, I took the news really hard. You ask Izzy or Clair about that story."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, I just tried to throw myself in front of a moving subway car." Tai looked at Veronica with fear and disbelief of what she had just said. Veronica looked back at him and then started laughing. "I know, it sounds so insane to say out loud. Clair made me sleep at her apartment and she watched me all night long to make sure I wouldn't try to harm myself. She is sleeping now. Izzy was even reluctant to let me go for a walk by myself. I told him I would be fine though. I just needed to go clear my head."

"Yes, I know that feeling very well. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you did practically attempt suicide yesterday."

Veronica nodded. "I'm fine now, I promise. I'm okay enough to get by. I'm going to spend the summer attending weekly therapy and get myself together. I'm not going to let Bryan ruin my life."

Tai smiled at her. "Good, I'm glad." Tai's smile faded. "Listen, Veronica, I know we already made amends, but I want to tell you again how sorry I am about last semester when I tried to force you to have sex with me at Bryan's party. I was so drunk and upset about my secret feelings for Matt. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, and I feel somewhat responsible for you turning to Bryan a month or so later."

Veronica smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry about it Tai. It is nobody's fault but Bryan's that I was raped. I learned that through therapy. Nobody was to blame but him. It wasn't my fault and it certainly wasn't yours. Besides, don't you have other maters of your own to worry about? The school year is about to end next week and you have to return home. Have you figured out your living arrangements yet?"

Tai looked at her with happiness in his eyes. "Yes, actually. I haven't told anybody this yet, but my father came to see me yesterday."

Veronica's eyes grew in size. "What? That's crazy. What did he come to say?"

"He apologized for how he handled things earlier this year and invited me to come back home."

"Tai, that's amazing! Are you going to move back in with your family?"

"Yes. I am so excited about it."

"Then why haven't you told anyone the good news?"

"I don't know. I've been putting it off, I guess. I mean, it was only yesterday that he came to see me, but I still have things to figure out."

"By things, would you happen to mean a certain blonde musician who happens to be your roommate?" Veronica raised her eyebrow.

Tai chuckled. "Yeah, that is what I meant all right. I am thinking about talking to him about ending the break we have been on."

"Oh my God!" Veronica hugged Tai. "Tai, that would be amazing. You totally should. I have never seen two people more meant for each other than you and Matt. You two are soul mates."

"I know. I still have thinking to do over it though."

"Well, don't waste too much time thinking. Time is of the essence you know. I sure learned that yesterday during my trial."

Tai smiled at her. "Thanks, Veronica. I'm glad I ran into you."

"I'm glad I ran into you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora stormed down the hallway towards Mimi's dorm. She was furious at Mimi's latest attack. Not only were those pictures on the bulletin board of their hallway, but they were on every hallway in the building. She spent the morning tearing them down, sometimes with people looking at her and laughing. She ripped all of the pictures apart and threw the paper scraps away. Her entire day had been pure hell and now she was going to get payback. She thought about concocting an evil plan to get revenge, but she realized that she did not want to sink to Mimi's level. She was going to solve this feud the old-fashioned way. Sora arrived at Mimi's door and opened it without knocking. She found Mimi lying in bed fully dressed and reading a magazine. "Mimi! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mimi sat down her magazine calmly. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

Sora stepped into Mimi's dorm and slammed the door shut behind her. "You know what I'm talking about, bitch! I'm talking about pictures of me on the bulletin boards of every floor. I'm talking about my clothes being stolen while I was in the shower. I'm talking about my phone number being written in bathroom stalls and I'm talking about books on loneliness being checked out in my name. That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

Mimi sighed and got off of her bed. "Sora, I don't know who is doing those things to you, but Gwen has told me how you are convinced it is me. I know we had a disagreement a couple weeks ago, but do you really think I would do those things to you?"

Sora stepped closer to Mimi. "Yes, I do. We both know you have pulled stunts like these in the past so don't act all innocent. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know that you are behind everything."

"What would I have to gain by doing those things to you?"

"You don't have anything to gain. You're just doing them for your own entertainment and to prove that you are capable of taking me down. I know you well, Mimi. We've known each other since we are children. You are able to convey to people that you are a good girl, when in reality, you are the biggest bitch in Japan." Sora glared into Mimi's eyes.

Mimi glared back at her. "You can't prove I did anything, so there's no point in going around throwing a pity party to all of our friends. None of them believe you."

"I don't care about that anymore. I want to know how you even found those pictures."

Mimi smirked. "One of the perks of sleeping with your best friend is that I was in your dorm a lot when you weren't there. One day, while Gwen was taking a nap after we slept together, I got onto your computer and found the pictures. I figured you must have done something provocative after our talk last month. I saved them onto a flash drive and printed them off here in my dorm. It was just pure luck that everything worked out, really. I posted them on the bulletin boards in the middle of the night while Gwen was asleep. That girl really is one sound sleeper, let me tell you. She just sleeps through all of my evil schemes." Mimi started laughing.

Sora shook her head. "If Gwen only knew what a psychotic bitch you really are, she wouldn't even so much as talk to you anymore."

Mimi smiled. "Well, Gwen isn't usually talking when we are together. She is usually too busy moaning."

Sora slapped Mimi across the face. "Shut the fuck up! I hate you so much, Mimi. You have no idea how much I want to kill you. I'm not even a violent person, but you make me so furious!"

"Then kill me, Sora. Nobody is stopping you."

Something snapped in Sora's head after Mimi said that and she lunged at her former friend. She pushed Mimi as hard as she could, causing Mimi to lose her balance and fall on the floor. Sora got on top of her to hold Mimi down and started pulling her hair while Mimi screamed in pain. Mimi scratched Sora's thighs, which were holding her body down, with her long fingernails. Sora slapped her across the face again. "I'm going to prove to everyone, especially Gwen, what a conniving bitch you truly are!"

Mimi glared at her. "Oh please! Who are they going to believe? Sweet Mimi who vowed to stop being mean after the whole Veronica incident on crazy Sora who has been hysterical and paranoid for the past couple weeks? Nobody is going to believe that I did those things to you."

Sora opened her mouth to respond but she didn't get a chance to. Somebody else responded first. "I would believe Sora." Sora and Mimi turned their heads to see Gwen in the now-opened doorway. "I guess you two didn't hear me knock or open the door over your fighting. It didn't really matter much though. I heard almost the entire conversation through the door. You two talk loud when you're angry."

Mimi looked up innocently at her lover. "Gwen, I didn't-"

"Save it, Mimi. You made me turn my back on my best friend in the world. Sora was right. You have been after her this whole time, just like you were after Veronica in February. What the fuck is wrong with you? Who ruins people's lives just for the fun of it? I don't want anything more to do with you." She switched her gaze to her best friend. "Sora, I'm sorry I didn't believe you or see this coming. I don't know what to say."

Sora smiled. "Don't worry about it. At least you believe me now." She got off of Mimi and glared at her. She then looked back at her friend. "Let's get out of here and go shopping." She smiled at her best friend.

Gwen smiled back. "You got it." Sora and Gwen left the dorm room, leaving Mimi lying on the floor alone.

* * *

Tai stood outside of his dorm room gathering all the courage he had to speak to Matt. He took a deep breath and entered his dorm to find Matt studying at his desk. He shut the door behind him and walked closer to his roommate. "Uh…Matt?"

Matt turned around. "Oh, hey Tai. I was so deep in my reading that I didn't even hear you come in. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Matt looked concerned, but nodded. "Yeah, sure Tai." Matt turned his chair around to face Tai, who was sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I've been keeping to myself a lot the past couple days."

Matt nodded again. "Yeah, I could tell you had something on your mind. I assumed it was the situation with your father."

"It is. He came here yesterday to talk to me."

Matt looked shocked. "What? Why didn't you say anything to me last night? What did he say?"

Tai laughed quietly. "Calm down. You always get so spastic. The talk between us went well. He apologized for earlier this year and asked me to move back home."

"Oh my God, Tai! That's amazing! Did you agree to move back?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Tai, that's great." Matt got up and sat next to Tai. He gave Tai a short but meaningful hug. "What changed his mind?"

"A number of things. My mother and Kari were really on his case about practically disowning his son. Davis and Ken tried to educate him more about homosexuality. Even your dad and brother came to talk to him."

"My dad and TK? Wow."

"Yeah, he said you were the one who first made him start reevaluating his ideals."

"Me?"

Tai nodded. "Yes, you. He talked about you going to see him during spring break."

Matt looked uncomfortable. "Oh…yeah…that. Tai, I know we haven't talked about me doing that since we decided to take a break, but I realize now how out of line I was to that, and I shouldn't have hid it from you either. I'm really sorry."

Tai smiled. "Don't worry about it. It actually seemed to impact my father for the better, so I guess I should be thanking you. I just wish I had reacted calmer when I found out you did that." Matt nodded silently. "I doubt I would have broke things off between us if I had known that actions turned my father's views around. Because of you, my family is back together. I really owe you, Yama." Matt looked up into Tai's brown eyes. Tai smiled at Matt. "Yes, I realize that I just called you that. It wasn't an accident."

Matt continued to stare into Tai's eyes. "Tai…"

"I'm sorry about how I ended things and then avoided you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought taking a break was the best course of action at the time. However…I don't think that anymore."

"Does this mean you want to get back together?"

Tai smiled. "If you will take me back, then yes, it does."

Matt smiled and leaned his face closer to Tai's. Tai leaned in too and the boys' lips touched each other for the first time in a month. Matt pulled back a couple centimeters so he could speak. "I love you so much, Tai."

"I love you too, Yama." Tai leaned back in and kissed Matt again. He had forgotten how sweet Matt's lips were. He put his arms around Matt, who did the same to Tai. The two boys sat on Tai's bed kissing, not caring about how much time was passing. All that mattered to them was that they were back together with each other.

* * *

A week later, everyone was finished with their final exams and preparing to go back home for the summer. They decided to all have dinner together the evening before they all departed. Everyone was invited, with the exception of Mimi, who fell out of touch with the group after everyone learned that she was behind the things done to Sora. They decided to eat at the restaurant that they celebrated Izzy and Clair's engagement at in November. Everyone was getting ready in their dorm rooms or apartments, except for Veronica who had been staying with Clair and Izzy for the past week. Gwen finished curling her hair and decided to go to the bathroom before her and Sora left together to go to the restaurant. She walked down the hall and saw the girl she had been taking strong measures to avoid all week. Mimi was unlocking her dorm room and turned around to see Gwen. "Oh…hi Gwen."

Gwen answered with no emotion. "Hello Mimi."

"Listen…can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm a little busy. I am about to go have dinner with everyone before we all leave tomorrow morning. You would have been invited if you weren't so conniving and evil."

Mimi looked down for a second. "Okay, we'll I guess I'll just tell you anyway. I just got back from a meeting with the dean. You all will be happy to know that I'm leaving this university for good. I just filled out all the paperwork."

Gwen looked at her strangely. "It's too late to transfer to another college. Fall admissions stopped taking place months ago."

"I know that. I'm not transferring. I'm dropping out of college."

"You have been in college for one semester and you are already dropping out? Did losing all you're friends impact you that much?"

Mimi sighed. "It was a major component in my decision, yes, but it wasn't the main reason. I just don't think college is a good fit for me. It's not for everyone, you know. I decided to just save my parents the money and quit. I'm over eighteen, so they can't really do anything about my decision. I'm not coming back in the fall, and I'm not even staying around Japan for the summer. So there's some pleasant dinner conversation for you. None of you will encounter Mimi during your summer vacations."

Gwen started feeling a little sympathy for Mimi, despite everything she did. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving back to New York. I'm going to start modeling again. I'm going to try to avoid the party scene this time, or I know my parents will force me into rehab like the threatened to do last year. I have a really good friend who models there as well, and I'm going to move in with her. That's where I belong. I don't belong here in college with the rest of you. I know that now." Mimi paused for a few seconds. "Well, I won't hold you up any longer. You have a dinner to go to. Say goodbye to everyone for me."

Gwen nodded. "Okay, I will. Bye, Mimi."

"Bye Gwen." Mimi stepped into her dorm and shut the door behind her, and Gwen continued to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

At the restaurant, everyone was joyful despite having to be separated from each other for the summer. Izzy and Clair would continue to live in their apartment and each had summer internships. Gwen was going back to her hometown, but promised to come visit Sora and the gang all the time. Veronica was going to her hometown to spend the summer in therapy, and everyone else all lived near each other in the same city. Izzy raised his glass to make a toast. Everyone at the circular table noticed and raised their glasses as well. "Here's to an amazing school year."

Clair clinked her glass against Izzy's lightly. "Cheers to that. I met and married the man of my dreams."

Izzy smiled at his wife and kissed her. He looked up to see everyone looking at him strangely. "Uh…why aren't you all toasting?"

Sora laughed quietly. "Izzy, I don't know if you noticed but this school year has been hell for all of us except for the two of you. You two met, fell in love, got engaged, moved in with each other, and got married. That's great for the two of you, but it hasn't exactly been a cakewalk for the rest of us."

Clair looked at Sora embarrassed. "I guess you're right. We didn't mean to make you all feel bad."

Sora smiled sweetly. "It's okay. Maybe we should change the toast though."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, how about this? Here's to overcoming this terrible school year." Everyone clicked their glasses together as a toast to Izzy's revised sentence. "Wow, I guess this has been a tough school year."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it has. If you recall, I got gay-bashed last semester and then this boy next to me decided to call off our relationship for a month recently." Matt looked at Tai who was sitting next to him.

Tai smiled at Matt. "We got back together, didn't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Matt smiled and the two boys kissed sweetly.

"Besides, Yama, my school year was worse. I was a wreck coming to terms with being gay and then my father kicked me out once I finally felt comfortable enough to come out to him." Matt put his hand in Tai's for support.

Sora looked at the newly-reunited couple and then back over to Izzy. "Well, I guess it's my turn to reminisce about the school year. Let's see, my roommate made out with me even though I'm straight and my former best friend went crazy and tried to destroy my life. So yeah, it wasn't a good year for me either."

Gwen looked at Sora, who was sitting next to her, and laughed. "I still think you liked that kiss." She laughed and turned to Izzy. "Well, I was rejected by Sora, betrayed by my cousin, Bryan, cheated on by Rosemary, and lied to and manipulated by Mimi."

Izzy looked over at Veronica, who was seated next to Clair. "Well, I guess that just leaves you."

Veronica smiled. "I don't even have to say it. My year sucked more than all of yours' combined." Everyone looked at her silently until she laughed. Everyone joined her.

Clair patted her friend on the shoulder. "Yes, you definitely win the award for worst school year ever." The friends continued to laugh about the bad times over the now-over school year, as well as the good times. They knew that whether times were good or bad, that they would always have each other. Some things never change.

**THE END**


	15. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Okay, as I promised, I wrote an epilogue. It is in the format of Matt's journal entries that he wrote throughout this story. Twenty years have passed since the last chapter and Matt will catch you up on what everyone has been up to. Thank you for all the readers who have stayed with this story since "Everything Changes." It's amazing that I have so many people who like my work. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue. Yes, it is sad because that means that there is no more sequals, but hopefully I will start up another story. Thanks you to all._

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Wow, I haven't really written in you since my freshman year of college. I guess I kind of lost you. I guess one advantage of coming to my father's apartment to help him clean out the place is finding you and reading up on old entries from when I was eighteen. Twenty years have passed since I wrote in you last. So I guess I should catch you up. You will be very happy to know that Tai and I are still together. We dated through the remainder of college and got engaged a couple years later. We got married ten years ago and have two children. One of them is eight and the other is six. We used a surrogate mother and donor eggs. One of our children is biologically mine and one is biologically Tai's but we don't plan on telling them that. Although, it is pretty obvious since one has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other has brown hair and brown eyes. I have retired from music, and just play my guitar in my spare time or to sing songs to my children and husband. I wanted to become an astronaut after college, but opted to be a museum curator at the air and space museum so I could stay with Tai. Tai finally declared a major during his sophomore year in college and became a diplomat, believe it or not. I always knew he could accomplish anything if he set his mind to it. Tai and I are still close to all of our college friends and we all live fairly close to each other. Sora dated Joe for another year, but decided that they were better off as friends. She ended up marrying the replacement lead singer of my band and she has an eleven-year-old son with him. She became a fashion designer in Tokyo along with Gwen. The two of them are still best friends and design their clothing as a duo. Gwen married a woman she met during her senior year of college seven years ago, but things didn't work out with them. She said she has been happily divorced ever since and doesn't think marriage is for her. She doesn't have any children, but she is perfectly fine with that. She said she is basically a second mom to Sora's son. Izzy is still the biggest computer geek ever and has become a researcher on technology. He publishes articles about his studies that have received critical acclaim from members of that field. He is still married to Clair, and the two of them have three children. Clair opened up a mental health practice with Veronica, who changed her major to psychology during her sophomore year. The two of them went to graduate school together and have stayed best friends over the past twenty years. They specialize in unhealthy relationships, depression, suicidal thoughts, and sexual abuse. The issues really hit home after what happened to Veronica during freshman year. Veronica married a man she met through volunteering at a rape center eight years ago. The two of them have a three-year-old daughter. I have never seen Veronica so happy since I have known her. As for my other life-long friends, TK and Kari dated off and on for over a decade before getting married seven years ago. They had a set of twins two years ago. TK became a writer and Kari teaches kindergarten. Joe stayed off the market after breaking up with Sora until he met a woman in medical school. The two of them got married nine years ago and just had a son a couple months ago, after struggling to conceive for years. Yolei took over her family's business and stopped obsessing over Mimi finally. She married Cody, believe it or not. I kind of feel sorry for that poor, shy boy. Yolei can be quite a handful. The two chose not to have children though, and Cody has become a very successful lawyer. Davis and Ken dated for years, but then went their separate ways. Davis started a noodle cart business. I don't really have any commentary on that one. Ken became a private investigator. Both boys got married and then divorced, so who knows? Maybe they will get back together. Neither of them have children. I guess that just leaves Mimi. What to say about Mimi? She isn't exactly close to any of us, but I do know what she has been up to. Let's see, well, she dropped out of college at the end of freshman year and moved back to New York. She modeled for almost another decade, but she pretty much got kicked out of it due to her age. Twenty-eight is way too old to model, as I have learned from reality television. She has been married to three different men, and all the marriages ended in divorce. Don't feel too sorry for her though, because all of the men were very wealthy and didn't make she sign a pre-nuptial agreement. She is pretty much living off of their money in New York now. She hasn't had any children, but I think that might be a good thing for the world. I thought she would have changed by now, but she is only maturing physically, not emotionally. She bought a spa, and runs it and she uses her money to get plastic surgery as much as she can to retain her youth. It's actually kind of sad. As for another person we all grew to hate in college, Bryan is now currently in prison for assault and battery. Gwen has been keeping us up to date on him since he is her cousin. He has been married twice and has a five year old by the second ex-wife. He apparently got more violent with age and supposedly physically abused both wives, and his second ex-wife pressed charges and both wives testified to his temper. I can't even tell you how badly Veronica wanted to throw a party for him being thrown in jail. I guess I have covered everybody who were a part of my life when I wrote in you last. Things have changed so much since then, but they have all been for the best. Sometimes, change is the best part about life.

Matt


End file.
